Similarily Different
by PrincessDreamGirl
Summary: "Love" he said simply, daring not to meet Tonks's eyes. "Only the most pure and unconditional love can save. A barrier against evil, something that darkness can only dream of penetrating" -Professor Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks-
1. Chapter 1

**In Which The Characters Are Introduced**

"For next lesson" drowned in Professor Lupin's voice "I want a 15 inch essay on the main elements of memory charms and the dangers they pose. For obvious reasons we won't be having a follow up practical lesson on this, but neither the less it's quite possible to come up on your NEWT exam at the end of the year, so I expect nothing but dedication from you. Understood?"

A mixture of yes' and groans escaped the class.

"For those of you who possess strong determination and hard work I will be starting up a regular practical class which will go above and beyond the coursework" continued Professor Lupin "and although it's not compulsory, I would recommend you all to attend. You will find the signup sheet on the notice board" he pointed towards the back of the classroom.

"On a lighter note, I just wanted to remind you that no matter how many or how little N.E.W.T.S you receive it's not the be all and end all. Defence against the dark arts is important; not just for your studies but for life. So as much as I would love you all to receive top marks, I would consider my teaching more of a success if every person here in this room left at the end of the year with the basic fundamental ability to defend themselves during these troubled times". He finished gazing over the class with a concerned look in his eye, he was a teacher who took his role seriously. "Now off to lunch" he waved his hands towards the door.

He gave out a small sigh of relief. His first lesson had gone well, teaching wasn't as difficult as he originally imagined it to be. Surprisingly there were a large number of seventh year students who signed up for extra lessons. Professor Lupin shrugged he supposed it was to be expected, after all the war wasn't about to end any time soon.

As he made his way down to the great hall for lunch he couldn't help but smile. It was good to be back. Things had changed to be sure; the war was become increasingly more dangerous, teachers had retired and the coursework was constantly changing. But it was the same staircases, the same magic and the same student problems. It was the Hogwarts that he knew and loved just with different people.

While making his way towards the teachers table, he noticed one of his seventh years sitting alone by herself at the end of the Hufflepuff table. She looked young bright with her long pink hair, the kind of colour that reminded him of bubble-gum yet at the same time there was a strange recognition of sadness in her eye; the same kind of sadness that he saw in his own eyes. So there she sat in all her glory at the end of the table quietly reading into a book with much interest. But it wasn't just any book, it was her defence against the dark arts book and he was surprised to see someone take such keen interest in his subject that he had to look twice in an attempt to make eye contact. However she was either ignoring him or didn't seem to notice because she just kept on reading as if her mind was a million miles away. Professor Lupin sighed, he supposed it was to be expected he was a teacher and she was a student, it was not like they could really be friends anyway.

Giving up he took a seat next to Professor Flitwick and casually asked him who the girl with the bright pink hair was. After all she wasn't difficult to miss.

"Ahh… that's Nymphadora Tonks" he remarked "exceptionally talented and hard working too, but with a lovely nature. She's a metamorphmagus"

"That's really rare" replied Professor Lupin.

"Yeah, tell that to Professor McGonagall though she seems to be under the impression that she purposely makes her hair that colour just to annoy her and break the school rules, which is probably true too she's very mischievous that one"

"But why is she sitting all alone there by herself?"

Professor Flitwick sighed "It's not like she doesn't have any friends, because she does she's popular enough. I think she just prefers to be alone sometimes because she's a bit different and doesn't really fit in anywhere if that makes any sense?"

"That makes perfect sense" replied Professor Lupin nodding his head. She reminded him of himself, being a werewolf made him different too and despite his friends there were times when he just wanted to be alone; there were times when other people couldn't relate. For a moment he considered going over to speak with her, but decided against it he'd need to win her trust first. After all nobody deserved to feel alone.

"She's a funny one though" continued Professor Flitwick breaking his gaze, "really clumsy and uncoordinated. Salad Remus" he mused before turning the conversation to more pressing matters.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Which Tonks meets Remus**

For the next couple of days Professor Lupin couldn't seem to keep his thoughts off Tonks. Her bright pink hair almost acted like a beacon, making it difficult for his eyes to stop following her around the great hall. The truth was that something about her felt different, maybe it was that glint of loneliness in her eyes or maybe it was the way she would reluctantly upturn the corners of her lips into a small smile so that others wouldn't ask questions but either way she was different.

At one point during the day Tonks swore she could have seen Professor Lupin looking at her. She sighed, she knew with her ability it was only natural people to stare but it only made her feel more different and more alone. Despite his shabby clothes and tatty old briefcase, she couldn't help but think he was handsome; in a rugged sort of way. Word had already spread through her house that he was only 25; a surprisingly young age for a Hogwarts teacher, not that she cared or anything. But there was something strange about his eyes, something mysterious as if he were hiding something from the rest of the world.

It wasn't until that evening in class that they spoke for the first time…

After collecting the pile of memory charm essays at the base of his desk he began the lesson. "Good afternoon" said Professor Lupin to the class, "would you please put your books back in your bags. Today's class will be a duelling lesson. You will only need your wands".

An excited buzz erupted in the class, practical lessons were relatively rare due to the hazardous nature of the subject and a happy chatter broke out between groups of friends when the students realised they would be in for an interesting lesson. Without a word Tonks hurriedly stuffed her books back into her already overcrowded bag, she loved duelling and why shouldn't she? She wasn't duel captain for no reason.

"The dark arts" he continued raising his voice over the chatter "is like fighting an uphill and never-ending battle, in which every curse seems to become more cunning and difficult than the last. It is for this reason alone that your defences must be as creative and innovative as the arts you seek to undo. This makes defence against the dark arts both an easy and a hard subject. It doesn't require mountains of homework or memorization, but it requires a different kind of talent the ability to think on ones feet and improvise. It relies on the most basic fundamental principle of life; that all humans are flawed and it's your job to find those flaws and use them to your advantage. Although this is something difficult to learn out of a textbook I'm sure you'll all be able to prove it to me with time and practice. Be creative and light on your toes, don't just follow steps you're not third years anymore and don't forget to use some non-verbal spell which will provide you with a split second advantage. So what are you all waiting for?" he eyed them all "Partner up and remember no dark magic, I don't fancy a trip to the hospital wing."

Tonks was listing so intensely to his speech that she was momentarily stunned by how wise he was for such a young teacher; it was as if he were as old as Dumbledore himself. Surely he must have experienced a great deal of dark arts to be that wise. She looked around for her friends Laura and Olivia but they had already paired up together.

"What about me? "Wined Tonks.

"Sorry" replied Laura "but last time I went with you, you flattened me, your aims too good"

"Yeah sorry" mumbled Olivia.

Before Tonks knew what was happening everybody around her had already seemed to have partnered up.

'Typical' thought Tonks to herself 'just great, now she would probably have to sit out for a round or worse partner up with a Slytherin'.

"I don't have a partner sir" Tonks spoke up.

"That's okay Nymphadora" he smiled at her "you can practice with me"

"Tonks" she snapped at him slightly harder then she meant too.

"Sorry?" he replied

"It's Tonks, call me Tonks" she repeated this time with less aggression.

"Okay Nymphadora" he chuckled at his little joke "up you get"

Tonks got up trying her best not to laugh, she didn't want him to get the wrong idea and start calling her that all the time. Somehow though for the first time she wondered why her hair wasn't turning red and why she wasn't sending him death glares with her eyes, maybe it was because he was a teacher and she ought to show him some respect or maybe it was because he had said her name with such elegance and kindness that it almost seemed well, pretty.

"One" they raised there wands at each other.

"Two" they bowed keeping their eyes fixed on each other.

"Three" Tonks took a deep breath and changed her hair colour to bright yellow doing exactly what she had planned; taking him by surprise, it was after all his advice to be creative. However his surprise didn't affect his duelling skills he casually flicked his want blocking the stunning spell that she had sent.

'This was going to be harder than expected' thought Tonks.

After blocking a few more hexes' thrown by Professor Lupin she attempted some non-verbal spells, but with little success; It was now obvious that he wasn't planning on going easy on her. The duel was elevating at a rapid pace, Tonks was venting all her anger into her spells which were getting faster by the minute and before too long there were just a series of bright flashes moving between them without sound. Tonks swore that the last body binding curse just managed to miss her ear by mere nanometres.

By now everybody had given up on their own duels and turned to watch the one at the front of the room which was becoming faster and more complex, both of them however were grinning at the challenge and thoroughly enjoying themselves. Tonks was only just managing to remain unscathed and Professor Lupin was at so much ease that he noticed the rest of the class were watching him so with one last swish of his wand he sent a difficult unknown spell at Tonks who couldn't block it and was knocked to the ground relatively unharmed. Professor Lupin lent down to help Tonks up and promptly bowed his head at the thunderous applaud coming from the rest of the class.

He turned to the rest of the class, "I know that it's difficult, but keep practicing. I'm coming around to watch the rest of you now. You three" he pointed to Tonks, Olivia and Laura "take turns rotating and Tonks" he paused for a moment trying to come up with the right words "good job" he finished lamely giving her a smile.

As he moved around the classroom it became clear to Tonks that he knew what he was doing. He knew how to encourage those who were struggling and he even knew how to control Terence Higgs a particularly nasty Slytherin who had a not so secret affinity for dark arts. Somehow he had won over the respect of the entire class both Hufflepuff and Slytherins alike.

Suddenly Tonks was nastily awoken from her daydream after being hit by a disarming charm from Laura who dramatically reached up and snatched her wand as it flew towards her.

"Someone's got a bad crush, if I can defeat the almighty Dora Tonks" mumbled Laura into Tonks's ear. She followed Tonks's gaze to Professor Lupin "nice Tonks" she smirked as Tonks turned bright red.

"Eww" replied Tonks "you're sick for even thinking about it. He's a teacher"

"Which makes it even more forbidden" joked Laura lowering her voice to a seductive and husky tone.

"It's true" interrupted Olivia butting into the conversation "you always want what you can't have"

"Speak for yourself" replied Tonks having regained her composure.

"Sure" replied Olivia "I wouldn't mind getting a bit of action"

There was a momentary pause before Olivia had just realized what she said. "I meant dueling action!" she remarked quickly covering up her mistake before the girls broke out into fits of laughter.

"I'm never going to live this down am I?" wined Olivia

"Never" chorused the Tonks and Laura together still laughing at her remark.

Across from the room Professor Lupin smiled as Tonks laughed 'now that' he thought to himself 'that one was a real smile, If only she would laugh like that more often'.

**Author's Note – According to data from the books Remus and Lupin's age difference is about 14 years, but as they are both still young in this fan fiction I decided to make the difference between them less as it would be more appropriate and less awkward. Seeing as I have another two fan fiction stories currently on the go, I probably shouldn't be writing this one right now but you know me, when I get an Idea I just get this itch to start writing straight away. Special thanks to Shirapp, pleione-x, JellyBeaan007 and kittyhawk09 for the reviews, it really does mean a lot.**

**Hugs and milky ways to you all! **

**PrincessDreamGirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**In Which Tonks Is Adorable **

Tonks checked her watch "Merlin" she cursed under her breath, she was already 15 minutes late to transfiguration and Professor McGonagall was not going to be happy. In fact she still hadn't forgiven her from the last time she was late.

"Why! Why me" mumbled Tonks "Oh that's right! I stayed up all last night doing the stupid potions assignment!" she sighed dramatically answering her own rhetorical question.

Again Tonks checked her watch, she really felt like smoked kippers this time. Breaking into a run she felt her legs burn with acid, she was really running fast now and was glad that the corridors were practically empty. Three corridors to go… two corridors to go… one corridor to go… last corner…

Then suddenly S-M-A-C-K she ran head first into a large moving last thing she remembered was something like a hard collarbone smashing into her head; then everything went dark.

"Nymphadora, Nymphadora" spoke a concerned voice waking her up "Are you okay? Please wake up. I'd better get Madame Pomfrey" the voice spoke to itself.

At this Tonks shot up out of her haze, she wouldn't be caught dead in the hospital wing. She got up from the ground in such a haste that she was momentarily dazed and had to be steadied by the hard boned person that she had just run into.

"Professor Lupin" remarked Tonks surprised. A sudden sense of dread filled her, now she would really be in trouble not only was she late to class but she was caught running in the corridors too and had practically assaulted the poor man.

Tonks began hurriedly picking her books up from the ground and was apologizing when Professor Lupin interrupted her.

"That's okay Tonks, I'm just surprised to see you and let me remind you that I ran into you as well"

"Yeah but you weren't running at the speed of a nimbus" she joked.

"No matter, I'm not hurt but I think we'd better get you off to the hospital wing" he laughed but finished with a serious tone.

"No thanks Professor" rushed Tonks "I'm fine" she winced as she placed her bag back over her shoulder clearly in pain. Professor Lupin sighed.

"Well at least come here and let me take a look at your eye, I think it might be turning into a bruise" he reached out to inspect the small yellow mark forming.

Automatically she stepped backwards from his grasp wincing slightly as her elbow went crashing into the gargoyle statue behind her. He knew she was clumsy but this was just ridiculous. "Really Professor I'm just spiffing" she lied "so If you'd just excuse me I'll be off to transfiguration I'm already 20 minutes late now" she sighed anxiously looking at her watch again. He looked at her for a moment longer.

"Alright, but you'd better come to my office first so I can write you a notice for being late" he answered.

"So you're not going to give me a detention for running in the corridor?" she asked surprised that he had let her off that easily.

"Merlin, no I did it enough in my youth so I couldn't exactly tell you off for that. In fact I used to get a bit of a thrill with my mates from charging around the halls at night. I suppose you could say it was a bit of a game we used to play, but don't tell anyone" he laughed to himself and looked into the air as if remembering a great memory that he had forgotten. "Come on, this way" he leaded.

Although his office was only on the other side of the floor, the walk seemed to become longer and every squeak of his shoes seemed to echo down the stairs. For the first time she looked at the Professor properly. He looked thinner and paler than the last time she had seen him, in fact he looked sick. Suddenly a flicker of guilt waved over her, had she hurt him in the fall? She didn't really want to know the answer to that. She grimaced at the pain in her leg as she tried to keep up with his long strides. 'He's a man on a mission' thought Tonks to herself.

Finally and not a moment too soon they arrived at his office, she lingered at the door unsure of whether or not to come in.

"I don't bite Nymphadora" said Professor Lupin from his desk silently laughing at his own joke.

Slowly and cautiously she approached his office and was pleasantly surprised when she walked in. It was unlike any other teacher's office that she had ever been in; not that she had been in a lot. The room was practically bursting with books, it was covered in hundreds upon hundreds of them; on the shelves, on his desk even the small couch beside his fireplace was smothered in them. 'He couldn't possibly fit anymore in the room' mused Tonks to herself.

But as strange as it was, she like it. It sort of reminded her of the library, a place where she could go to escape from everything else, a place where things didn't seem to matter as much.

"Here" he said after a few minutes handing her a note addressed to Professor McGonagall, "She was rather fond of me during my time here at Hogwarts, so I'm sure she won't mind" he finished as if reading her mind.

"Thanks" she replied. Turning to leave she momentarily hesitated in the doorway before adding "Sir, I hope I'm not asking for too much but I'm captain of the duel club this year and I was just wondering if you would be willing to come to our meeting on Thursday evening. You're very good at duelling and all and I just thought it might be good experience for a few of the younger ones to see how a really good wizard can defend himslef" she blushed turning her gaze down.

"Sure" he smiled at her "but don't sell yourself short Nymphadora, from the duelling I saw the other day your quite talented yourself".

"Great. It's at 4:00 in the multipurpose room on the second floor" she informed him ignoring his praise "I best be off" she quickly left the room only just avoiding another near miss as her foot dodged the edge of the rug.

'That was embarrassing' she thought to herself, 'why did she always have to make a fool of herself in front of people she admired, he was going to think she was insane now. If he didn't already' she added.

Tonks trudged on back to class dragging her feet as she went. She was so annoyed that she almost forgot to read the note, but she didn't. It read:

_Please excuse Miss Nymphadora Tonks, on her tardiness this morning. I had some urgent defence against the dark arts work to discuss with her and will take full responsibility for any issues. My sincerest apologies,_

_Remus Lupin_

She had to admire his handiwork, it was flawless where had he learnt to write like that? She smiled at the way that he had curved the N in her name; well she had never seen her name written like that. It was almost a shame to give the note to a teacher, lest a teacher like McGonagall who wouldn't stop for a second to appreciate it.

Meanwhile Professor Lupin watched the small black dot labelled Nymphadora Tonks as it headed back to the transfiguration corridor. He had to laugh silently as it momentarily paused at the bottom of the staircase, he would have betted all his money that she had just fallen over again; she was rather a klutz. It was a small quality that he considered rather adorable. 'Wait what?' thought Professor Lupin to himself.

**Authors Note** - Thanks to all the reviews! I get the most goofy smile when I read them all! Hope you like where this story is heading and glad you all find it realistic. Remember the faster you review the faster I update. So thanks again!

PrincessDreamGirl


	4. Chapter 4

**In Which Professor Lupin Visits The Duel Club**

It was only their second meeting, but the duelling club had already made significant progress. Yes, the first years Oliver Wood and Teddy Marks were still struggling to produce a disarming spell. Yes, Penelope Clearwater had accidentally set the pixies lose in the classroom for a few moments but all in all they were making progress; and that was the most important thing.

After demonstrating the Impedimenta curse, Tonks had sent them off in pairs to practice and she began to help them each individually. In fact she was so engrossed in teaching them that she didn't notice a thin, tired man sneak into the room and stand at the back of the classroom to observe her.

It was only after she had been around to help everyone that she noticed him lurking at the back of the classroom. Surprised to see him, she hurried over to join him. To be honest she hadn't actually expected him to come. She had asked other teacher to come before they had always turned her down. But she supposed that Professor Lupin wasn't like other teachers, he really did care.

"Wotcher Professor" she gave him a rare smile "thanks for coming". He nodded his head in reply slightly stunned by her smile. "Feel free to cut in at any moment, I'm probably teaching it to them all wrong" she continued.

"No way" he said waking up from his temporary stun "you're doing a great jo-"

C-R-A-S-H

He had spoken too soon. A large clatter filled the room. "That's my cue" whispered Tonks out the corner of her mouth before walking off to observe the disturbance.

Somehow Bill Weasley had managed to get hit by his own rebounding curse and everybody had turned to watch the excitement. Having flown back into the cabinet he was surrounded by broken glass viles holding various samples and ingredients.

Just like Professor Lupin expected Tonks was a great leader. Within seconds she had helped him up, repaired the broken items and sent everyone back to their own business.

As Tonks took hold of his hand and began to demonstrate the correct wand movement, Professor Lupin noticed an involuntary muscle in his jaw twitch and despite the burning jealousy he could feel he convinced himself that he wasn't envious, he was just annoyed because she could do so much better than him. He often saw Tonks sitting with him and seeing them together like that just set another monster lose in his mind. Desperate to ignore his feelings he began to help Teddy with a more basic disarming spell. With shiny brown eyes and squeaky clean brown hair, Professor Lupin remarked that he was quite possibly the most adorable boy ever.

With two teachers in the room, the lesson went much faster and smoother; help was always readily available. Between glances Tonks couldn't help but notice how different he was from other teachers. He cared and he taught with unfailing kindness; a trait that people never seem to undervalue. As she watched his patience with Teddy she couldn't help but realise how wonderful a father he would be one day and how luck the child would be. After helping a few more students Tonks suddenly became aware of how late it had become without her knowledge. She dismissed them as groans erupted from the class and she too began to reluctantly pack up her own books.

"Great job Nymphadora" remarked Professor Lupin smiling packing up his own books too.

"Don't call me Nymphadora" she tried her best to frown at him but failed by epic proportions.

"I forgot how much fun duelling club used to be" he ignored her previous comment and continued "Teddy really is sweet though he just doesn't give up, I almost wish I could come every month just to teach him"

"You should!" replied Tonks hastily, her mood brightening already "It's so much better when you're here, plus it might be good to have a qualified teacher around just in case something happens" she finished blushing slightly.

He laughed at this "don't say things you don't' mean or I might just take you up on that offer"

"No really Professor" she continued "things were much smoother today with you there". He raised his eyebrow at this, "seriously" she laughed.

"Well one more week couldn't hurt me I suppose. But I don't want to cramp your amazing leadership skills"  
"Oh yeah" she laughed sarcastically rolling her eyes "cause I'm such, a great leader! I'm hopeless. I don't even know why Dumbledore made me captain" she said a strange flicker of anxiety flashing across her eyes as she slouched her eyesight to the ground. Her sudden happiness had gone and she felt a strange moisture replace it in her eyes, she didn't want to be a failure.

"Nymphadora" he said placing his hands on either side of her shoulders and tilting her chin up. "You're a great leader, one of the best I've seen" he smiled before continuing "Dumbledore doesn't make mistakes, he has an amazing sense of noticing talent in others who don't even know they have it in them. Trust me, I know these things. In my limited experience, it's those who don't seek out leadership that are the best leaders. It's people who have it thrust upon them that make the best role models and that's just it; good leaders never admit that there good because if they did it would mean that they had nothing new to learn and so" he smiled at her again "we find ourselves in an endless loop of what came first the dragon or the egg? It's not something you can learn, it's something that comes from the heart and that's something your good at." He released her shoulders giving them one last reassuring rub.

"I dunno" she replied slowly "you make it seem all great when you say it like that, but I'm not like that at all, you're a better leader that I'll ever be" she admitted blushing profusely.

"You wouldn't say that if you had seen me as a prefect in 6th year" he admitted grimacing slightly.

"Why? What did you do?"

"It's not what I did do, it's what I didn't"

"Okay Professor" said Tonks rolling her eyes and feeling slightly better "what didn't you do?"

"I repeatedly turned a blind eye to my friend's bullying" he said hanging his head in shame "I failed miserably. That's my biggest flaw; I care too much what other people think of me." He finished sadly.

"That's not a flaw though" said Tonks "That's what all life boils down to I suppose, it's the search for love; to be loved by others"

"So If there's one thing that I've learnt all these years Nymphadora" continued Professor Lupin "don't waste your life trying to fit in and get others to accept you. You don't want their love, your real friends love you for who you are and what you stand up for. Our lives end the day we become silent about the things that matter [1]."

Suddenly out of nowhere the conversation had become much deeper. She knew he was talking about the war now.

"Do you think he's really gone?" she mumbled almost whispering and although no names were mentioned he knew exactly who she meant.

"I would be lying if I said I had any idea". Tonks sighed, perhaps secretly she hopped that he would tell her that Voldermort was gone, that he would hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright, like her mother would do to her as a child. But then again maybe it was better to know the truth.

There was a pause in the room as they both became lost in their thoughts and fears. "Thanks for all your help today Professor" she said breaking the seriousness in the room. She didn't know if she was ready for that conversation yet; she had seen the sadness in the Professors eyes when she asked him about it, he had obviously lost someone close in the war. A friend, a family member, a girlfriend perhaps?

Tonks swung her satchel over her shoulder and stumbled out of the room once more, before continuing on down the corridor…

**Authors Note – So I should be studying, but instead I decided to write this for you: ) my wonderful readers. Hope it's not too deep, (I get a bit carried away at times), let me know what you think!**

**Happy Weekend and happy dreams!**

**PrincessDreamGirl**

[1] Reference to the great man Martin Luther King Jr. if only I could write stories the way he writes speeches.


	5. Chapter 5

**In Which Tonks Get An Invitation**

Of course, he had to say it with that tone. As if it was the most important thing in the world and to not go would be the most dyer offence. She had no other choice. In true Slughorn style he had walked all the way down from the teachers table, as if he were a man on a mission who'd never take no for an answer.

"You will come to my little get together on Saturday evening won't you Tonks?" asked Professor Slughorn in a tone that amazed her. It was as if he were offering the greatest privilege in the world. For the first time in her life, Tonks wished that she had been invited to some other party, heck even a detention would have been better than the slug club. She knew deep down that her metamorphic abilities were the only reason she was invited. To put it blunt, she was invited because she was different.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world" replied Tonks, silently kicking herself at how easily she had given in. Why couldn't she think of an excuse? Just one miserable excuse would have done it. She was never very good at lying but after all, what had Professor Lupin told her about standing up to her beliefs? Surely not going to Slug Club would qualify.

"Charming, charming" muttered Professor Slughorn "and don't forget to bring a date" he said before walking off to find some more student to invite.

"Bullocks" swore Tonks under her breath. What had she gotten herself into? Beside her both Laura and Olivia were laughing at her expense. "Shut up" she said, her voice slightly harder than she meant.

"Awwwww, our ickle little Dora needs a date!" teased Olivia.

"Don't worry" said Laura still slightly laughing "I know plenty of guys that would kill to go with you".

"If you mean Barry Ryan you can keep dreaming, I'd rather take a hynkypunk! I'd probably get a more intelligent conversation too"

"Oh come on now, he's not that bad, he's fit" said Olivia.

"Yeah and he has the personality of flubberworm mucus" she grumbled angrily under her breath before sighing, it wasn't fair. She hated people judging each other on their looks. 'After all' thought Tonks to herself 'people didn't choose how handsome they turned out; well except for her', it was the inside that really mattered.

"Well who do you want to ask?" suggested Laura getting directly to the point "There must be someone that springs to mind. Just ask someone you like to talk to, it doesn't even have to be a date. Just ask a friend, someone that makes you feel special"

Tonks could only think of one man that made her feel like that. He made her feel as if she was the most precious diamond on the planet, he taught her that it didn't matter what anyone else thought and that she was different, but not different like the way Slughorn made her feel; different in her own unique way as if all the stars in the sky were nothing to the hairs on her head.

But he was out of the question. Students didn't bring their teachers as dates, even if there teacher was there friend. 'Hang on?' thought Tonks to herself 'They were friends? When had this happened and why wasn't she informed?' Yeah they'd spoken a lot, yeah he had duelled her that time in class and told her she was good. He had, helped her get out of trouble when she was late for class and he'd even come to the last duelling club on his evening off. Maybe he was a better friend than she'd realised. So why was she questioning his friendship. Was it because she didn't really want it? Was it because perhaps, just maybe she wanted something more? "Don't be stupid" said Tonks aloud getting so lost in her own thoughts "Oh no not you!" she said to Laura quickly covering up her mistake, "Let's go to class, I can't handle anymore thinking right now"…

For the next few weeks leading up to the party Tonks tossed and turned in her sleep. In fact when she looked in the mirror she almost looked worse than Professor Lupin who had been like a ghost recently, although her bags weren't difficult to hide. She knew she had to ask someone, she knew she was being ridiculous, but she couldn't seem to find the courage nor the right person to go with. Not really, no one seemed right, not after him.

"Maybe we could go together" joked Tonks to Olivia one day.

"That would be pretty funny" laughed Olivia sheepishly "Imagine Slughorn's face if I showed up, he'd probably murder me with that glare right there on the spot" she laughed raising her eyebrows and crinkling her eyes in the best Slughorn impersonation since Tonks's impression of McGonagall.

"But seriously" interrupted Laura "You're going to have to ask someone sooner or later".

"Best get in quick or all the good ones will be gone" said Olivia as if reciting the latest column of Witch Weekly.

Tonks just rolled her eyes at this.

Suddenly the corridor was silenced by the voice of Marie Piquet, everyone looked up from their business. "I WOULDN'T GO WITH YOU IF YOU WERE THE LAST GUY LEFT ON THE PLANET. YOU WEAR A BLOODY EARING FOR GOODNESS SAKE WEASLEY. AHHH, YOU'RE SUCH A GIRL, I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW YOU CAN AFFORD AN EARING" finished the girl slamming the door of the room behind her, "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?" she demanded before turning sharply and retreating down the hall.

No sooner had she left than out stepped a disgruntled looking Bill Weasley, he had just wanted one date.

"I have an Idea" mumbled Tonks "see you back in the common room" she waved to them before going after Bill.

"Bill" she called out.

"Bill" she repeated after he didn't slow down.

"William Arthur Weasley" she said louder this time. It worked, he turned around.

"I'm sorry Tonks" he spoke up, suspicious moisture forming in his eyes "I don't really want to talk about it just yet"

"I know, I just wanted to tell you something" she replied

"Oh. Oh. Okay, what is it?" he was surprised.

"Well" began Tonks "seeing as we both can't go with whom we really wanted, I thought we should both go to the slug club together. As friends" she finished.

Although Tonks had known Bill for years, she never thought of him as a boyfriend, he was more like a brother she had never had and she was the sister he never had. Despite being in different houses they had always been close friends and they had always shared the same hate for aristocratic purebloods.

"Wait, who did you want to go with?" he asked smiling at her suddenly.

"No one" she replied slightly too quickly to be believable.

"Okay fine, don't tell me" he flashed a smile "but don't worry I'll make this guy so jealous for not realizing how amazing you are".

"I don't really think it works like that" she mumbled. "What do you see in that blonde anyway?" demanded Tonks trying to take the sudden interest in her love life away, "She's not right for you at all".

"I know" he replied, "It's just that darn French accent, It's so sexy" he admitted turning slightly red and rubbing his hands through his hair.

"Ha Ha" laughed Tonks, "who knew big boisterous bill had a fetish for French females"

"Shut up" he had to laugh at her alliteration, "you coming to defence class or what?"

"Alright" she said, her mood lifting considerably at this.

"But you'd better not tell my mum about this 'date', she'd probably have a heart attack. I think she's been trying to set us up for years by the way she invites you around for dinner" he finished.

"And I thought she was just trying to be nice" said Tonks rolling her eyes…

**Authors Note – Yay! We're already up to Chapter Five, but don't worry. I'm planning on making this a very long fan fiction story. Yes I know that Professor Snape would have been potions master at this time and not Professor Slughorn but this is my story, so huh! I wanted it this way ****. **

**Thanks you – everyone for your reviews, I've been meaning to IM you for some time to say hi! But I haven't got around to it yet, sorry! But SERIOUSLY you guys are like my little ray of lumos! So keep reviewing : ) I hope to update soon.**

**PrincessDreamGirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**In Which The Slug Club Occurs**

**(Rainy night, cold weather, depressing study, Get out the chocolate bars and popcorn cause here is chapter six – hope it brightens your evening)**

Tonks looked into the mirror and could barely recognise herself. She didn't know why she was trying so hard to fit in; she knew it didn't matter, but it didn't seem to make it any easier. She smiled at her reflection, her hair was dark brown (not the usual shade of pink) and she wore a plain black dress with silver buttons.

Tonks sighed out of relief. She wasn't being her normal vivacious self, but she didn't mind, she was tired of being the happy-go-luck girl she normally was. People thought she was lucky to have a bubbly personality, but it wasn't really like that at all. It was difficult to explain.

After what felt like an eternity walking down the steps and trying not to trip on her dress, she finally arrived on the ground floor where she met Bill.

"You look great" he remarked smiling up at her, secretly relieved that she had not worn her usual shade of pink. He loved her to be sure, but he also liked to fit in.

"Thanks" replied Tonks pretending to smile and feeling slightly disappointed. She wasn't looking anything like her normal self so it wasn't much of a compliment, only the small scar on her lower left jaw remained; she couldn't even transform that when she tried. It was as if he were implying that she didn't normally look this good.

"You look great too" she returned the compliment with a smile at his grey dress robes and blue tie.

"Shall we?" he held out his elbow for her to take.

"We shall" she replied taking her arm as she began to skip down to the dungeons together. Instantly the initial momentary awkwardness was lost, Bill smiled at her, he knew they would never be more than good friends. They were just too playful with one another.

Upon arriving at their destination they entered the room slightly flustered from the skipping. Immediately Tonks's mood faltered as she entered the room; she was not happy. Her head shot down and her neck twitched nervously. An afternoon of nothing but the slug club, she honestly felt like it was going to kill her. To put it plainly, SHE HATED SOCIAL OUTINGS!

Even more though was her obvious dislike of Professor Slughorn. He was the type of teacher that always stood too close to you when he talked, so that if his hairy nose, or dandruff clad hair didn't put you off, his bad breath would definitely knock you out. It wasn't that she cared what he looked like, but a bit of basic hygiene would have been appreciated.

And she didn't like how he treated others. He only seemed to care about what he thought was important in others; brains, popularity and friends in high places, everyone else was treated like dirt, 'or made to be waiters' thought Tonks. She supposed that perhaps it was just the Hufflepuff in her coming out, but she couldn't help compare his to Professor Lupin.

'Now there was a good teacher' thought Tonks to herself. 'He didn't have favourites, he didn't throw parties and most of all he seemed to love everyone, no matter who they were'. She remembered what he had said last class, "There are no ordinary people" everyone was special to him, everyone including her and not just because of her metamorphism.

Again Tonks sighed. If there were one thing that she hated the most in the world it was disappointing others and she knew she would disappoint him sooner or later, his expectations too high and her ability too low. 'It's all just a part of life' she muttered to herself offering up a rare bit of self-sympathy.

She had to flinch as she spotted Professor Slughorns ghastly green bow tie.

"Capitol, capitol" he said making his way towards Tonks and Bill. "Good to see you Wilimby".

"DANCING, DRINKING AND DIVULGING" shouted the Professor, flinging his hands into the air and almost knocking down an unsuspected waiter; he had already drunk too much. "Splendid, splendid" he continued as if the phrase had gone out of style 20 years ago and talking to no one in particular, rather anyone that would bother to listen to him.

Suddenly they were joined by an uninvited and terribly underdressed guest. "Sorry Horace" spoke up Professor Lupin clearly put out by the large amount of the female population throwing glances at him. "I didn't know you were having a little get together, I just came to collect my potion, but I see you have guests so I won't bother you any longer…" he quickly attempted to make an escape for the door.

"Nonsense, nonsense" said Professor Slughorn reaching out and gripping his arm to prevent him from leaving. "There is plenty of food here for everyone, ex-slug club members are always welcome back". Professor Lupin looked towards the door nervously (large social gathering tended to bring him out in hives). He was almost relieved when he saw Tonks standing nearby, here was someone that he could comfortably talk to without asking any awkward questions.

Tonks couldn't help but wonder what kind of potion he was getting, but her thoughts were momentarily interrupted.

"Nymphadora" he nodded "I see you've had the pleasure of the slug club" he muttered to her sarcastically with a guilty look across his face.

"Oh yes" she replied attempting to stop herself from laughing at that in front of Professor Slughorn, "I find the company particularly stimulating" she replied playing along with his little game, oblivious to everyone else. "I hear you were and ex sluggy yourself".

"Yeah" he replied "sadly though they just happened to clash every week with my chocolate card collectors club" he laughed at his own alliteration.

This made Tonks laugh too and for some reason her hair turned a slightly lighter shade of brown. She knew it was happening but she couldn't seem to stop it 'darn hair' she cursed silently, 'it was always trying to give her away'. "How unfortunate" she choked out of her drink.

"Tis isn't it" he smiled at how well she understood him, he was very subtle.

Professor Lupin couldn't help but run his eyes over her appearance. She was pretty, yes, but it was as if something was somehow missing. Her hair was a dark shade that he had ever seen before and to tell the truth it didn't seem right. It meant that she didn't realise how special she was, she shouldn't have to change to look nice, and she was amazing just like she was.

"Remus" called out Professor Slughorn, rudely interrupting the conversation. "There's someone over hear I'd like you to meet" his voice trailed off. Reluctantly he nodded dismissing Tonks and moving off taking a strong drink with him. This was going to be a long night.

"Ah huh" nodded Professor Lupin absentmindedly for what felt like the one hundred time that night. He had to keep drawing his attention back to the man that was talking. 'What was his name again? Michael, Mathew?' He was sure it was interesting, but he couldn't help keep his eyes off Tonks.

He felt a strange flicker of sadness flash across his face as he saw her dancing with Bill, he knew they were friends but he didn't know they were dating. He had the strange urge to march across the room and pull Bill aside. "Don't be stupid" he told himself silently, hitting himself over the head with his stupidity. "Snap out of it" he repeated "She's a student, you don't like her like that, you just think she deserves someone better. Yeah that's it" he repeated to himself "she deserves someone better. And that someone would be you" said a different voice in his head which he chose to ignore.

As Tonks danced around the room she silently cursed her feet at their clumsiness. "Relax" said Bill reading her face, "It's not like we're actually dating" he laughed.

"I know but everyone's staring"

"All the more reason to make them jealous of us" he said dipping her head back then into a spin. "Let's give them something to talk about".

"Alright" she gave up arguing, she knew how much he wanted this. But inside her head was saying something different, 'What am I doing?' was all she could think. 'It wasn't meant to be like this, she wasn't meant to ever be with him. It was wrong, like dating a brother, they were deceiving everyone.

She was so wrapped up in her own concern that she didn't notice a sad Professor sneak out the door and creep into the night…

**Authors Note – Okay so I know this isn't my best work, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. I hope you don't hate all the morals in my story too much (tell me if you do) I'm sorry, I just like to harness my beliefs throughout my writing (sorry). **

**Okay first up,**

**Shirapp- Thanks so much, for all your comments you review practically every chapter of every story ****So thanks, on rainy days you keep my writing going!**

**Pleione-x- You have such a way with words, your comments make me smile heaps and your advice is always good **

**JellyBeaan007- (love the name), Thanks for your comments, short and sweet **

**Kittyhawk09- Glad you're enjoying it hope you like this chapter **

**Fan Fic 909 – Thanks for your support!**

**And thanks mysterious guest reviewer ****it was nice of you to review!**

**Newsflash – There is actually a fan fiction app on iTunes, which is amazing! I read all my fan fiction from it, it's a lot easier to read from than a computer screen (plus I can stay up late and read in bed, without anyone finding out. Just thought I'd let you know)**

**Disclaimer – Bout time I confessed, I don't own Harry Potter…. (I know, now I'm going to eat a whole tub of ice cream to compensate for this depressive fact****)**

**Oh and now that I've bored you all to death,**

**Please let me know what you think,**

**PrincessDreamGirl**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**In Which Tonks goes to Hogesmade**

Tonks should have known that this would happen. She should have known that once again, she would be left all alone, but for some reason it still took her by surprise. Olivia had winked her goodbye as she walked off with her arm through Robert Hilliard; her date. Laura was in detention after being caught spitting paralysing spit balls at the Slytherins. As she had accidentally missed her target Terrance Higgs and hit Professor McGonagall square in the forehead. Although despite her detention, Tonks couldn't help but wonder if it was worth it, it had after all been a real treat to see Professor McGonagall's usual frown temporarily sag as came into contact with the spit.

So that's why on this fine Sunday morning, Tonks was getting into a school carriage alone to go to Hogesmade. It was also why on this fine Sunday morning she was joined by an unsuspected guest.

"Nymphadora," said the gentle voice, practically singing her name. "I didn't know you were here" There was a pause "I'll just be going then…" he finished suddenly feeling very self-conscious over how happily her presence made him feel.

"It's okay, you can join me if you want" said Tonks relating to his social awkwardness and wondering why she had to be seen like such a loner in front of people she actually liked.

"Alright" he replied getting in slightly reluctantly and voicing her fear "why are you all alone? Where are Laura and Olivia?"

"Laura got detention" she replied

"Ahh… yes I heard about that" he laughed briefly "reminds me of my friends at Hogwarts too, and Olivia?"

"Hot-date" she remarked momentarily forgetting that she was talking to a teacher. He nodded his head in reply.

"and so where's your hot date?" he continued causing her to blush.

Tonks just shrugged becoming slightly aware of how off topic this conversation had become, "no date, haven't met anyone I like yet, although doesn't stop Olivia" she mused.

There was another awkward pause as the carriage began on its path.

He knew he shouldn't ask, he knew that it wasn't any of his business but he just couldn't seem to restrain himself "What about Bill?" he asked cautiously, "I thought you were an 'item' so to speak?" His throat went slightly dry at this and his hands began to sweat, but a wave of relief hit him as he saw Tonks break out into a hearty laugh.

"No. No" she denied shaking her head, "We only did it for a laugh, Bill just wanted to stir up a bit of gossip and I see that the teachers caught in on it too" she said raising her eyebrows and mocking him.

"Hey" he defended himself "I didn't hear any gossip, I did however see you dancing with him last night at the party, and if you asked me you looked pretty comfortable" he winked at her and then suddenly wished he could take back that wink.

"He's more like a brother" replied Tonks, wondering if she had, or had not, just seen her defence against the dark arts Professor just wink at her and unsure of how that made her feel.

Professor Lupin let out a sigh and silently unclenched his jaw that he didn't realise he was clenching. He remembered back to his Hogwarts days and his relationship with Lily Evans, it had been just like this. 'Except that now she was gone' he thought, bitterly missing her company.

"Still you shouldn't be out here alone" he continued lecturing her in a fatherly manner, not wishing the same fate upon her.

"There's no war going on" she replied getting slightly annoyed at how childlike he was treating her.

"I know" he replied "but no one deserves to be alone"

She sighed realising that for the first time he was worried about her. "Well normally if Laura or Olivia were busy, I'd go with Bill and his Gryffindor friends but his mum just had a little baby girl last night, so he left this morning and I suppose I could go hang out with Penelope Clearwater but I don't particularly fancy a lecture on the unhygienic use of hand rails" she laughed before suddenly realising what she had said and quickly correcting herself "but I don't mean it like that, she's a great girl really" now she felt really guilty "I suppose I just like to be alone".

"That's okay, I feel like that too sometimes" said Professor Lupin looking intently at her as she gazed out the window and wondering why he was being so strangely protective all of a sudden.

There was a momentary pause in the carriage as both individuals were lost in their own thoughts before Tonks interrupted.

"There never really was a chocolate card collectors club was there?" she asked her grin spreading from one side of her face to the other.

"No, although I do really like chocolate" he said rubbing his fingers together nervously and debating whether or not to tell her something. "We actually had a club called the snail club though, it was meant to be a sort of anti-slug club thing but we just used to hang out and play games and things".

Tonks laughed at this, she had to admit it was a pretty good idea to be honest. Before they had both realized they were close, the carriage suddenly came to an abrupt stop as they arrived.

Tonks couldn't help but notice how warm his hands were as she stepped out of the carriage, she hadn't wanted to let go of them, and neither had he, she was practically shivering and he just wanted to wrap her up in a warm hug and feed her hot chocolate like he would a child.

Even though it was still early in the year, Hogesmade was always snowing and Scotland was always cold. As much as she loved the landscape she couldn't help but wish that Hogwarts was somewhere warmer down the south, and somewhere closer to London somewhere closer to home.

Of course with her head swimming in all these thoughts, she had practically fallen flat onto the ice, only to be caught awkwardly by Professor Lupin who was doing his best not to slip himself.

"Whoa, steady there Nymphadora" he remarked as if talking to a horse. "Are you okay? Do you need help to walk?" he asked as he spotted her left leg momentary limp.

"No thanks Professor, I'm fine", she said wincing slightly.

Professor Lupin was relieved, he didn't exactly want to be caught with his arm around a young girl during the middle of the day. Yet there was that word again "Professor", that word that she so casually added onto the end of her sentence, as if just to remind him 'your my professor remember?'.

"Well I'm off to the tree broomsticks for a butter beer, you coming?" He asked her assuming that she would want something warm.

"Actually I'm off to the bookshop first sorry" she replied mysteriously, pleading silently that he wouldn't ask any more questions. She was in all fact, desperately trying to find more information on how to become an auror and she didn't really want to speak to her head of house about it.

Tonks was right, Professor Lupin was slightly puzzled at why she would come all the way out to Hogesmade to visit a bookshop, but he could tell that she didn't want to talk about it so he didn't press the matter any further.

"Maybe I'll see you later" he remarked slightly concerned over leaving her alone.

"Sure" she replied knowing most certainly that she wouldn't willingly walk into a pub filled with her school mates.

Alone, Tonks made her way to the bookshop and winced as the bell rung signalling a customer. Hurriedly Tonks made her way to the back of the shop in an attempt to avoid questions from the bookshop owner. She looked around the room with curiosity and breathed in as much of that old book smell that she could get. Some books were too basic, others too graphic she had almost given up on finding a book until she spotted one on the far corner of the shelf.

_101 easy steps to becoming a fully qualified auror._

It was perfect, she turned the pages and observed the diagrams. From student to trainee, it had every bit of information that she could possibly want and it even had little tips at the bottom of each page. Stuff along the lines of:

_Tip 12: When duelling, hold your wand slightly closer to the bottom to maximise fire angle._

'This was going to be very useful' thought Tonks to herself. She made her way to the counter and paid, smiling only when the man asked her if she wanted to become an auror and nodding her head to say goodbye before leaving hurriedly out the shop.

Tonks checked her watch. She checked it again.

"Merlin" she swore loudly, she hadn't realised how long she had been in there, it was already 2:00 and she suddenly began feeling hungry. Knowing that the three broomsticks was out of the question, Tonks made her way to Honeydukes buying a large block of chocolate that she had been craving ever since Professor Lupin had mentioned chocolate.

Wandering aimlessly down the street without really knowing where she was going Tonks soon found herself sitting on a cold bench overlooking the Shrieking Shack. She didn't know how long she was sitting there before she noticed someone coming towards her. However she was slightly relieved as she recognized the face.

"Professor, I seem to be running into you an awful lot today" she laughed "You're not following me are you?" she half joked and half felt serious. It really was strange.

"Okay, okay. I confess I did notice you come down here about half an hour ago. But in my defence you shouldn't be out so long in the cold and I was just checking up to make sure you hadn't died or anything. And of course I haven't been following you" he rolled his eyes as he said this "this morning was a total coincidence and you know it!" he took a seat on the furthest edge of the bench.

"They say it's haunted" spoke Nymphadora nodding to the shack as his eyes traced the building. "That whatever lives there wails and moans at night, haunted by their past. What do you think?" she asked, considering his opinion highly.

"I'd say that's about right" he replied gulping slightly at the direction of the conversation.

"I feel sorry for it" remarked Tonks "it must be lonely in there all trapped up by itself. I wish I could help it, I wish I could go in and make friends".

"You mustn't go in there Nymphadora" said Professor Lupin seriously "It's not safe". He suddenly had a horrific image of himself coming face to face with Tonks and being unable to do anything to stop himself.

"I suppose your right" replied Tonks, making him relax slightly.

"So what's all this secretive bookshop business that you're undertaking?" he asked desperate to change the conversation.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" she practically whispered not daring to look up.

"Never"

"Well… Well…"

"Nymphadora"

"I want to – to become an auror" she stutted out before she had a chance to think twice. "You're the first person I've ever told" she continued "I haven't even told my mum yet…" her voice trailed off as her eyes began to water from the harsh wind.

"I'm touched" said the Professor "An auror eh?"

"Yeah an auror"

"Any particular reason?" he asked. He couldn't imagine why such a vivacious bubbly person would want to do such a dark and depressing job and he couldn't help but think that she deserved a better future than that.

"You deserve better" he said bluntly.

"I know" she replied "but it's what I want. I can't stand the idea of sitting back and doing nothing about this whole pure blood business, it's just stupid. I want to help people, and I want to know that I'm spending my life doing things to help others and that means the world to me. I just hope I'm good enough" she finished, her voice trailing off.

He smiled, of course Tonks wanted to be an auror, she was a true hero. "I know your good enough, you're an amazing dueller Nymphadora and you can do anything you set your mind to. Just promise me you'll look after yourself. Mad-eye is a rough one". This made her smile and lifted her mood.

"I promise" she practically whispered.

Slowly they began walking back into the main street of Hogesmade. "I'll see you in class tomorrow then Professor?" she said waving him goodbye.

Professor Lupin just smiled; she had used that word again.

"Professor"

**Authors Note - Yay Chapter Seven Already! Hope you enjoyed it! I did :) thanks again to my faveourite reviewers Shirapp! Pleione -x-! JellyBeaan007! Myserious Guest/guests and to my new Brazilian friend letswilhelm! It's cool that your from Brazil! Now I can say this story is officially INTERNATIONAL! YAY!**

**Anyways, don't worry if I'm slow to update, I promise I won't give up on this story, I'll probably still be writing it when I'm 90 lol :)**

**You guys are like my seccond family! :)**

**Thanks for all your reviews... Virtual Mars Bars to you all!**

**Remember: I love to hear for you, feel free to give advice :)**

**PrincessDreamGirl**


	8. Chapter 8

**In Which The Unforgivables Become Forgivable **

**Get out the chocolate :) It's raning again in Melbourne!**

* * *

"Is it just me or does Professor Lupin look ill?" asked Tonks.

"He does look very pale" replied Laura "You don't' think he's going to faint in class do you?"

"Maybe at least we'll get out of class then" grumbled Olivia to herself.

"He looks like he's in a lot of pain" said Tonks growing more concerned by the minute "do you think we should ask him if he needs the hospital wing?".

"Tonks" said Olivia locking her eyes with Tonks "Breathe. I'm sure he's fine. He's an adult, he knows how to look after himself. NOW STOP WORRYING" she practically screamed out drawing more unnecessary attention to herself.

Tonks tried her best to think logically about it. She knew Olivia was right, it was nothing to worry about it, but like all things she couldn't seem to block the fear out; he almost looked like he was dying.

Around the room other students seemed to have noticed as well and began commenting only making Tonks feel worse 'what if something really was wrong?', so she did the only thing she had the courage to do, she drew a long breath and began to look out the window.

"Good morning class" said Professor Lupin with less gusto than his normal greetings. "Today we will be revising unforgivable curses, I believe you've touched on them briefly last year". There were a collection of shy nods around the room. "Good, so who can name a curse?" he asked looking around hopefully that someone new might answer a question this time.

Instantly Penelope Clearwater's hand shot up. Sighing Professor Lupin nodded "Penelope".

"There's the Imperius curse sir" she said smugly as if had all the authority of the world.

"That's right" he said almost reluctant to give her praise. "The Imperius curse when cast successfully, places the victim completely under the caster's control. It is however the only unforgivable curse which is breakable, a person with exceptional strength of will is capable of resisting it, although it is difficult…" his voice faded away.

"Can you resist it, sir?" asked a curious Ravenclaw waking up the class from there momentary slumber. They leaned forward egger to hear.

"No" he replied, causing the class to retreat back into their daze. "I've managed to partially resist, but I've never been able to throw it off completely. Just because I'm teaching you don't mean I can call myself an expert on these matters."

"If he can't do it what hope is there for the rest of us? "Mumbled the boy to his friend, slightly louder than he intended.

"Now, now, Benjy, I wouldn't give up altogether. If the time ever comes I daresay you'll pull through, things are always different when there real. After all aurors all over the country manage to break the curse every day." He said subtly risking a glance at Tonks. "I have the uppermost faith in all of you, and just because you're younger and less experienced doesn't mean you aren't as strong as they are. Now" he said changing the subject back on track "who knows another unforgivable?"

Terrence Higgs's eyes shot up from the back of the room "The Cruciatus curse" he smirked far too happily to be normal.

"Correct, Mr. Higgs" said Professor Lupin silently disgusted at his glee. "The Cruciatus curse is a curse designed to inflict torturous pain on the victim. So excruciating that if feels like a thousand hot knives peeling back your skin, or so I've been told. Thankfully as is the case with all the unforgivable curses, you have to mean them to make them work, so people don't generally walk around inflicting pain on each other as a joke. But I suppose on the downside it means that if you do feel them it's gonna hurt. And the last unforgivable?" he asked.

Nobody said anything, the room had suddenly become pieced in silence.

Terence had let out a hearty snigger as his friend whispered something in his ear.

"What was that down the back?" retorted Professor Lupin angrily at their attitude.

"The Killing curse" said Barty Crouch Jnr. Sitting next to Terence.

Professor Lupin ignored him before continuing, "The Avada Kedavra, a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it to work, probably the most forgiving of the three, it provides painless and quick death to the victim, probably hurting friends and family of the victim more than the victim themselves. Only one person has ever been known to survive the curse"

Whispers of "Harry Potter" and "The boy who lived" filled the room.

"How" interrupted the Ravenclaw boy once more "how did he beat it?"

"I don't pretend to know, although Dumbledore has his suspicions. It's basic and simple, yet wonderfully amazing, something that all oppresses seem to underestimate"

"Love" he said simply, daring not to meet Tonks's eyes. "Only the most pure and unconditional love can save. A barrier against evil, something that darkness can only dream of penetrating. So the real question" he asked "are the unforgivables really unforgivable?"

A mummer of "yes" and "no" escaped the class, Tonks didn't trust herself to speak. "Is it the curse or the person that is unforgivable? If you're Imperiusing someone to dance like a hippogriff? Or if you kill someone to save them from a fate worse than death?" He asked bringing up another issue.

"Even the most basic spell can be turned evil, for example burning someone with a single incendio charm, slow and painful" he suggested. "It's something to think about, that perhaps it's not the curses or the dark magic we're fighting maybe it's the people, maybe it's the heritage. It's not just a matter of refusing to use dark spells, you have to use your head to choose the application. So just remember that" he briefly looked to Tonks "Don't ever feel like you're not strong enough to defend yourself against such a dark force. It's not the force it's the people" he finished.

"What about the ministry?" asked Benjy.

"Don't get me wrong" replied Professor Lupin "they have an essential role, but there is a time in every witches and wizards life when they have to make a decision between doing what is right and following the ministry's lead. Fear does things to people, but we'll look at this when we retouch over boggets later in the year…" his thoughts trailed off as he observed Tonks. 'Big mistake' he thought to himself.

There she sat looking as beautiful as ever, although there was something different about her, a worry in her eye that he'd never seen before. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, Professor Lupin wondered if she was studying too hard. He had after all, set lots of homework in the last week and he wondered if he had gone slightly overboard, so he decided to not give them homework.

"Think about it for next lesson" he dismissed the class with a smile and the wave of his hands. Suddenly the class erupted in chaos as book began to get shoved into bags, paper went flying and hinges squeaked as desks were slammed up and down in the mad rush for the door…

* * *

**Authors Note - Thanks to all my wonderful reviewees (If that's a word?) your the reason I write :) Hope you like this one, sorry it's a bit dull. **

**Okay so I recently (as in yesterday) got a tumblr account because I noticed lots of my faveourite writers have them and I wanted to follow them :) So feel free to follow me too (If you think i'm worthy enough :) ) my name is PrincessDreamGirl (Real creative arn't I :) **

**Anyways, It's been a long week and now that I have a week of holidays hopefully I will be writing more this week :) **

**Best Easter Wishes,**

**PrincessDreamGirl :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**In Which Tonks Falls Asleep**

Professor Lupin just couldn't help it. He was after all, trying his best not to look at that darn map and fixate on that small black dot entitled Nymphadora Tonks. He didn't want to invade her privacy; although that was exactly what he was doing. But he couldn't bring himself to stop.

He couldn't help but smile as he saw her hiding on the quietest table at the back of the library, it was in fact the exact desk that he used to sit at when he was at Hogwarts too. The desk was just hidden enough so that she was shielded from anyone that might want to talk to her, yet it was just close enough so that she was able to eavesdrop on the conversations from the main part of the library.

Actually Tonks was so cleaver that she had created a little one way peep hole with a pile of books, just in case she needed to make a quick getaway.

As morning became noon and noon became afternoon, Professor Lupin began to get increasingly worried. She was working too hard, naturally he knew the feeling but there had always been James or Sirius or Peter when he had gone into one of his work induced panic attacks. He could picture her clearly, pink hair bent over a book, maybe she was biting her fingers nervously or doing that thing where she would trace the faint scar on her jaw with her finger. She always seemed to do that when no one was looking. He knew she wasn't like most girls, he knew she wanted to be an auror, but this just seemed ridiculous.

As the evening wore on, Professor Lupin felt his head get heavier and heavier but he continued to mark essays. He knew that sleepiness was always a side effect from his monthly transformations and he knew that the only way to get rid of it was to sleep but he needed to watch Tonks, he needed to protect her. Professor Lupin felt his head get:

Lower

Lower

Lower

Until finally it found the desk in front of him and he fell into a deep slumber…

Meanwhile in the library, Tonks felt exhausted. She knew that she was studying too much when she could feel her eyes blur, her shoulders slouch and her skin pale. In fact during the past week she'd studied so hard, that she felt her skin fade every time she stepped outside, as if the sun would reduce her to nothing. So of course she would step back inside as quickly as possible.

Tonks swore that she'd read that one sentence 50 times:

…_Around the full moon werewolf's often show symptoms of their Lycanthropy exhibiting pale skin, stomach sickness and losing their ability to focus on one coherent train of thought…_

But Tonks knew she couldn't afford to stop, if she wanted good results she would have to work for them, just like everybody else.

At 9:00 Tonks heard Madame Pince shut the library and leave. She knew that she wasn't supposed to be there, but she was so close to finishing her defense against the dark arts revision that she simply pulled out her wand and cast a lumos charm before continuing her study. 'Just one more chapter' she told herself. Despite being both noisy and clumsy she somehow managed to stay hidden behind a pile of books.

At around 11:00 Tonks had finally given up and decided it was time for bed. She knew her dorm mates wouldn't be worried, they would all have gone to bet an hour ago but some selfish part of her wished that they were worried, for once in her life she wanted someone to really look after her.

Quietly, Tonks slipped out of the library and into the darkness. The trick was to not get caught. By the time she made it to the ground floor Tonks was no longer worried, she knew no teachers would be patrolling all the way down near the Hufflepuff basement.

Suddenly there was a noise.

Tonks threw herself behind the nearest thing, a Hogwarts suit of arms, holding her hand over her breath.

"Mancnair, your standing on my FOOT" growled a cold female voice that sounded suspiciously like Alecto Carrow "Don't be such a bloody mudblood!"

Tonks saw a flash come from around the corner and heard the thud of Mancnair's body hitting the ground.

"About time we got rid of him" said the same female voice.

"Really sis" said a deeper more manly voice this time "you just had to knock him out cold, he was meant to be helping us with the mission" the voice sounded annoyed.

"Well at least somebody had the guts to do it" replied the female.

"Excuse me, what did you just say to me? Little Miss I'm afraid of a …"

"ENOUGH" yelled a new cruel deep voice that Tonks vaguely recognized from her defense class as Terence Higgs "If you don't stop now you're going to blow our cover and let me remind you that my father isn't' going to be too happy when you screw up his plans is he?" This seemed to have shut them both up.

Tonks held her breath as she swayed nervously reaching for her wand and shifting her position.

"Just remember after you take…"

C-R-A-S-H

Tonks could see it happen in slow motion as her wand collided with the armor before creating a great racket as it hit the floor. She hadn't meant knock it over, she had been trying to remover her wand but as always her clumsiness let her down.

"Bloody Hogwarts decorations" she cursed under her breath.

"Crap" swore a Slytherin

"What was that?" shrieked another voice sounding suspiciously high pitched for a man.

'Good thing Slytherins are so easily scared' thought Tonks.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" came a splitting voice that was coming closer.

Tonks hastily reached for her wand but wasn't quick enough. She contemplated punching him, but he was too big and besides there were too many of them. 'If only she had her wand' she thought 'then she would have shown them'.

As he stepped closer she felt a warm lump in her throat grow as she tried to step back further against the wall to escape him. He was so close now that she could feel him breathing warm air down her neck.

"Excellent" he gave a toothless grin, "A blood traitor, that's almost better than a mudblood. Now" he paused "what will I do with you?" he asked as he inched closer to her, Tonks could practically feel his stubble against her cheek.

None of the other Slytherins dared to speak, not even the ones that recognized her, he was clearly the boss.

"We've got all night for the mission" he said as if reading their minds "let's just have a little fun first" he said with a glint in his eye. "I like to chew my food before I eat it. So" he continued "how about a kiss sweetheart". Tonks backed up further against the wall, desperate to get away from him.

"No?" he laughed "We could always do with a little Cruciatus practice" he brought his wand up "wouldn't Professor Lupin be proud of me if he could see me now, disarming his favorite pupil and don't worry" he continued "the spell will work, because I do really mean it. Curci…"

"Enough" came Professor Dumbledore's angry voice that seemed to have stepped out of nowhere, instantly disarming the Slytherins and bringing their fun to a holt. Behind him, Professor Lupin slipped into the corridor too, unable to make eye contact with Tonks over his guilt for falling asleep when he was meant to be protecting her.

"Remus" said Dumbledore "thanks for alerting me, take care of Tonks would you? I've got have a word with these boys. My office now" he commanded and left with the boys following sulkily in toe at being caught.

Now it was just Professor Lupin, Tonks and a whole lot of darkness.

Finally daring to speak he put his hand on her shoulder and was surprised to feel her trembling. "Come on Nymphadora, let's get you to the hospital wing".

"I'm fine really" she pleaded, trying her best sad face "please don't take me to the hospital wing, anything but that. I hate it there; the sterile smell, the cold floor, the lights and besides if I go there now she's going to make me stay all night" she wined.

He looked at her for a moment. "Alright" he gave in unable to say no to such an adorable pleading face. "But you had better come to my office to get some chocolate first".

She raised her eyebrows at this, her mood suddenly lifting at the thought of not having to go.

"Medical chocolate" he almost laughed at her face "It's good for shock"

"Really Professor, medical chocolate?" she rolled her eyes "I don't buy that, I'm starting to think you have a chocolate addiction. You've eaten so much chocolate your hair has started turning brown"

As they walked back to his office Tonks couldn't help but think about what Terence had said, 'was she really his faveourite student?'. She knew she shouldn't' listen to someone like Higgs, but the strange thing was she almost wanted it to be true, she was never normally anyone's faveourite, let alone someone that she actually liked.

For the second time in two weeks Tonks found herself in his office and once more she was surprised by the ridiculously large amount of books that cluttered the room.

"Take a seat" said Professor Lupin, for some unknown reason only just restraining himself from winking at her.

Tonks took the seat closest to the fire, realizing moments later that this must have been his faveourite seat to judging by the notes scattered on the small bench to her left. She looked closer at the notes.

"Don't look" he practically screamed at her diving his arms around the notes. He took them blushing slightly, within the notes had been the marauders map, the last thing he wanted was have her find out that he was basically stalking her.

"That may or may not have been the final draft for the defence against the dark arts exam" he lied easily.

"No matter" she joked "If I really wanted to see it I could just bribe you with chocolate".

The word 'chocolate' seemed to remind him of what she was actually meant to be doing in his office, so he delved into the top draw of his desk and withdrew a large block of chocolate . Snapping it in half he gave her a hefty chunk of it, kept the rest for himself and handed her a large steaming broth of hot chocolate.

Tonks took it and sat momentarily silent unsure of what to say next. To fill the silence she and the awkwardness of sitting next to a teacher in front of his fireplace she took a large sip of hot chocolate only to find that it was extremely hot and burned the roof of her mouth. 'great' she thought to herself 'just great, now I won't be able to taste food for a month' she silently cursed her awkwardness.

Looking around his office she couldn't help but notice the plainness of his room. Why were there no photos? No pictures of his girlfriends or friends or family or anyone really. There must have been someone left that meant something to him.

She observed his bookcase. Hot chocolate spluttered out of her mouth as she choked "Professor, why do you have a copy of Teen wolf on your shelf?" she had to stop herself from laughing at this muggle series and how close they were to the real truth.

Professor Lupin was surprised that she had noticed, he smiled "I knew that was going to come back to bite me on the bum one day, if you pardon the pun. Let's just say it was a particularly humorous gift from James and Sirius when we were at Hogwarts together.

"Oh" she replied "Sirius? Sirius Black?" he's my cousin she stated bluntly.

Now it was his turn to be surprised, "really? He's never mentioned you before. Not that I've spoken to him in years" he stuttered trying to cover up his mistake "not since the… the… well you know"

Tonks just nodded, she didn't really trust herself not to say anything stupid about his best friend being a mass murderer.

"I haven't poisoned that chocolate you know" he secretly wondered how anyone could resist chocolate for that long. She took a bite and began to calm down a bit, he noticed this "I'm going to have to fill out an incident report on this just so you know, I'm going to have to ask you a few questions".

She nodded reluctantly, before suddenly realising how much trouble she was going to be in. "Merlin I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be out that late and I lost track of time and thenextthingIknowthelibraryw asshutand…" her voice trailed off frantically.

"Nymphadora" he said tenderly "it's okay, I'm not going to give you detention, and merlin knows that you went through enough tonight anyway. Just tell me what happened. From the start" he suggested.

"Well" she began relieved "I arrived at the stairs to go down to the Hufflepuff basement and I ran into a group of Slytherins" she said tactfully excluding her clumsy trip. "They were talking about some sort of mission, I have a suspicion that they were trying to break into somewhere. I don't really remember it all but a few of them seemed angry about something. Then they tried to attack me, but I had dropped my wand on the ground so I couldn't defend myself, and then, well, you showed up" she blushed.

"How did you know where I was anyway?" she asked "and how did you know I was in trouble?"

"Umm… Well…" he stammered "you know? Dumbledore and his mysterious ways" he desperately hoped that was enough of an answer. "Please don't go out again late" he said feeling guilty "I don't want to see you get hurt"

"Sorry" she mumbled realising how much trouble she must have caused him.

Tonks couldn't help but fixate on how young he was for a teacher. 'Seven' she thought to herself over and over, they were only seven years between them, a number so small she could count it on one hand. Suddenly Tonks became aware of how close they were sitting, she swallowed 'you're not in love with your teacher' she told herself 'you're not in love with him, you're not in love with him' she repeated. 'Stop looking at him like that, seriously Nymphadora. Great Bullocks!' she swore 'you love him don't you?'

"Nymphadora" said Professor Lupin interrupting her train of thought. She looked up to see him staring at her, he was gentle, sweet and kind and the way that he looked at her seemed to melt her at the knees. For the first time she noticed just how long his eyelashes were and how blue his eyes, she could practically swim in them. She could see him moving closer and closer towards her, closer to her lips. Tonks could feel her hear flutter, she knew she wanted to kiss him too.

Professor Lupin hadn't' meant to pull in, he hadn't meant to even let himself think he could possibly kiss her. He was a monster, he wasn't meant to love. Professor Lupin sighed, normally he was good at putting up a barrier, he had done it all his life and he would do it again, but something about Tonks was difference something that seemed to break down the barriers inside him. She was someone that peeled the layers away, someone that made him feel like he was young again and most importantly she was someone he could relate to. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to kiss her so badly.

'Pervert' he told himself over and over in his head 'stop being such a pervert. She trusts you, she deserves better, don't do it' he told himself over and over in his head until finally he was able to restrain himself.

"You've got a cut on your cheek" he remarked coming up with the only excuse he could think of. "Let me get it" he said brining his hands to her face and healing it with his wand. Tonks tried to morph away the disappointment that he wasn't actually trying to kiss her, but she was sure it was evident on her face.

"It's probably time for bed" he remarked and then instantly tried to get the picture of her in a bed out of his head. 'Stop being such a pervert' he told himself again. "Wouldn't want to be tired for the dueling club tomorrow" he barely trusted himself to smile.

"You're coming aren't you sir?" she asked making him shiver slightly at the use of the word 'sir', it made him feel old again.

"Wouldn't miss it" he replied "that Teddy really is sweet isn't he?"

"Yeah" she replied "Have you finished marking my memory charm assignment yet?"

"Almost" he replied "I had a flick though it, it was good" he smiled "If you wait a moment I'll mark it and give it back to you tonight" he walked over to his desk, sat down and pulled out a red quill.

Although she had missed a few small details on their side effects, it was well written, he knew she must have spent hours writing it. He was about to give her essay back when he saw her sleeping on the couch. He hadn't realized how long he'd taken, of course she was tired she had practically been studying all day.

Tonks lay with arms tucked across her stomach and her head resting partially against the end of the sofa, her hair was a different shade of purple that he had never seen before. Professor Lupin couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked, she looked happier than he had ever seen her. She looked so comfortable, like she was sleeping in a cocoon and Professor Lupin didn't have the heart to wake her. Instead he removed her shoes, adjusted her to a more comfortable position and placed a large blanket over her; equipped with heating charm and all.

He was sorely tempted to kiss her forehead goodnight, but he didn't want to risk getting caught so instead he simply retreated into his room. He didn't sleep much that night, he couldn't, not with Tonks sleeping so peacefully only meters away. He had to stay up, he had to protect her until the very end...

* * *

**Authors Note – Whew, that was a long chapter, longest chapter yet, and fastest update too (consider it like an Easter egg gift)****. Thanks again to all your lovely reviews and to Jellybeaan007 who reminded me to let you all know to check out this great story, it's called With Fingers Crossed by ThisLoveHasNoCeiling, I really really really love this story, so be sure to check it out if you haven't already. It's very sweet. **

**As it is about 12:00pm Melbourne time, I was up late writing this, so I apologize in advance for any grammatical mistakes. **

**And as it is 12:00 IT IS OFFICALLY EASTER SUNDAY! **

**SO HAPPY EASTER, GOD BLESS AND DON'T EAT TO MUCH CHOCOLATE OR YOUR HAIR MIGHT TURN BROWN LIKE PROFESSOR LUPIN'S**

**Don't forget to review :)**

**PrincessDreamGirl**

**P.S I send you all hypothetical Easter Billy's (The Australian version of the Easter egg)!**


	10. Chapter 10

**In Which Tonks Wakes Up**

Professor Lupin couldn't do it. He couldn't wake her. She looked too peaceful, she looked too happy, he knew that she would miss her morning defense against the dark class but he couldn't strengthen his resolve. So instead he let her sleep, he let her curl up on his couch and he left without so much as a click of his office door.

As 10:00 approached Tonks woke with a sense of calm pulsing through her body. She could smell a faint hint of chocolate and old parchment, and she was warm right down to her toes. As she rolled over she fell to the ground with a thud, confused she looked up and noticed that she wasn't in her usual four poster bed. She noticed that she was surrounded by books and seemed to be in some sort of office.

"Crap" swore Tonks allowed as she suddenly realized where she was. She rubbed her forehead with anxiety, she realized that she must have fallen asleep in his office last night. "Ugh…How embarrassing" muttered Tonks, quickly she reached for her watch. "Crap" she swore again as she saw the time, she was late for her defense against the dark arts class, with Professor Lupin; she groaned at this 'what must he think of me?' she asked herself, 'he must think I'm some kind of 2 year old who couldn't keep my eyes open for 5 seconds'.

Hesitantly, Tonks made her way into his bathroom. After cleaning herself up a bit and firmly restraining herself from looking into his medicine cabinet. She left for the third floor classroom 3C. By the time she reached the room she was already having second thoughts. She stopped at the door.

"_Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom. No cursing allowed."_

She reached for the handle and then quickly retracted her hand. She could feel her hands trembling and her neck stiffen. What would she say? What was her excuse? She couldn't exactly burst in and say "sorry sir, I was a bit late you see, I feel asleep on your couch at midnight last night" it would just sound a bit sus. For the first time she wondered why he hadn't woken her up in the morning, or why in fact he hadn't woken her up last night when she fell asleep.

Despite this Tonks couldn't help but smile, the heating charm he had cast on her was very sweet; it had kept her warm all night. For a moment Tonks considered skipping the whole class, but she knew she couldn't avoid him forever so she took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Walking into the room she swallowed as she could feel every eye on her. Across the room she could see Olivia and Laura shooting her questioning glances. She could see Terence Higgs's death glare as she passed him and finally she took her seat toward the front of the room, the only seat left. As she sat down she could feel her face burning and could only imagine how red it was. The room remained silent.

"Sorry I'm late professor, I…. I… I…" she felt her world crashing down and felt as if she might burst out crying at any moment.

"That's okay Nymphadora" cut in Professor Lupin, "I am aware of your circumstances" he said sending Terence Higgs a death glare all the way at the front of the room.

Maybe it was the way he had said her name, maybe it was the way that the rest of the room just seemed to accept his word or maybe it was because he didn't seem angry at all, in fact Tonks swore she could hear a small trace of sympathy in his voice but Tonks became instantly calm, and she relaxed into her chair.

"Don't worry you haven't missed anything" he said still addressing her "I was just reading some theory about the patronus charm" and with this he continued to read.

"This ancient and mysterious charm conjures up a magical guardian, a projection of all your most positive feelings. It's a difficult charm, and many great witches and wizards are unable to produce a full corporeal Patronus." He paused slightly and then continued "A corporeal patronus is a guardian which generally takes the shape of the animal with whom the caster shares the deepest affinity. In the case of animagi and other magical creatures" he smiled at this "You may suspect, but never truly know what form your patronus will take until you succeed in conjuring it. Only wizards who are "pure of heart" are able to cast patronusus. If the patronus charm is attempted to be cast by a dark or otherwise "not pure-hearted" wizard, who would otherwise be magically capable of casting one, rather than the intended effect of a spirit guardian bursting forth, a horde of maggots will be conjured from the caster's wand, which will attempt to consume the caster." He shot a fleeting smile towards Terence. "The first recoded instance of this happening is with the dark wizard Raczidian…" his voice trailed off as he closed the book.

"Alright everyone, that's enough theory, get up" he waved for them to rise before continuing his own explanation fully aware that no one seemed to have been listening.

"A Patronus is a kind of positive force, and for the wizard who can conjure one, it works something like a shield, with the Dementor feeding on it, rather than him or her. In order for it to work, you need to think of a memory. Not just any memory, a very happy memory, a very powerful memory… Allow it to fill you up... lose yourself in it... then speak the incantation "Expecto Patronum". Professor Lupin demonstrated his own patronus as a fierce wolf burst out of his wand and began running around the room. There was a cry of collective gasps as students marveled at its cruel beauty.

"Now it's your turn, remember the incarnation, Expecto- Patronum"

After about 20 minutes, not much progress had been made, only a thin haze of white smoke that filled the room. Tonks shut her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to recall her last happy memory "Expecto- Patronum" she said in her best clear and emotionless voice. Nothing happened; she couldn't seem to get rid of the anger and embarrassment bouncing around in her mind. She sighed and decided to join Laura and Olivia who had given up too.

Tonks risked a glance towards Terence at the back of the room, he didn't even seem to be trying and she knew why, surely he would be considered a "dark wizard". She froze as Terence caught her staring at him and sent her a wink. Professor Lupin seemed to have noticed this as well, as he turned a nasty shade of purple and stormed to the back of the room. Nobody else seemed to have noticed his odd behavior. He was practically fuming, as if throwing daggers with his eyes. "Terence" he said struggling to control his anger "I think it's time for you to leave" he pointed to the door.

Terence just smiled as he left the room and sent another wink to Tonks.

"Umm… Tonks?" asked Laura interrupting her focus, "what was that all about? And what did Professor Lupin mean when he said he understood your circumstances?"

"Later" hissed Tonks in reply, turning a deep shade of red and wishing she could hide her head under the desk.

"Alright class" said Professor Lupin clapping his hands and getting the noise to die down, his face was still slightly purple "no need to stress, we will do some more practice of this next lesson, I wouldn't expect you all to be able to master this difficult magic in your first lesson. Class Dismissed" and with that Tonks joined in the great rush for the door, moving perhaps slightly faster than she normally would have…

By dinner Tonks had seemed to be in a better mood and as she arrived slightly earlier to prepare for the dueling club meeting. As she walked in she cringed slightly when she saw that Professor Lupin was already there waiting for her, she had forgotten that he promised to come.

"How are you?" he asked concerned, having been unable to speak to her alone all day. He reached over and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine" she replied with a nervous smile, as her hair instantly became a lighter shade of pink at his touch. Upon hearing the door squeak open she practically jumped out of her skin and took a few hurried steps away from Professor Lupin to distance herself from him as if she had a guilty conscious.

She instantly sighed in relief as she realized who it was, "Teddy" she smiled.

So in came Teddy with an irresistible smile, his curly hair bouncing around his head and a mischievous look in his eye.

"Knock, knock" he asked

"Who's there?" replied Tonks playing in with his games.

"You know"

"You know who?" she replied

"It's okay he's dead! You can say his name now silly!"

The three of them burst out in laughter at this. She knew she probably shouldn't laugh, she knew that people had died, lives had been lost, but she couldn't seem to help it. It was the way Teddy had said it, so innocently and naïvely, to him the war was something that had come and gone, there was no sadness or loss.

And that's what made her laugh, the realization that it was over, that there was nothing left to fear.

Within minutes the room was full, everyone had arrived and the dueling had begun. There were flashes of light in all directions and Tonks turned to look as she heard a little voice squeak out "Expelliarmus". For the first time that evening Professor Lupin felt his wand leaving his hand.

"Teddy!" exclaimed Tonks leaving behind her duel with Bill and running over to him, dodging a few duels as she ran. "You did it!" she practically screamed at him, pulling him into a hug and swinging him around in her arms. Before too long Professor Lupin rushed in to celebrate with them and grabbed them both in a big bear hug, smiling from ear to ear. Holding on to them slightly longer than he should have he pulled away with his face slightly flushed but still smiling.

Between them, Teddy stood smiling infectiously, surrounded by the two people that he loved most in the word; beside his parents. To Teddy Tonks was like an older sister that he never had, she was always constantly checking up on him and Oliver and always showering them with smiles, making the other first years jealous over cool he was.

Professor Lupin on the other hand was like his father-at-Hogwarts. On cold lonely days Teddy would often find himself in his warm book filled office and they would sit and drink tea together while he would ask for advice on magic and all things Quidditch. The truth was they made him feel like a second family, a home-away-from-home sort of family.

Professor Lupin couldn't help but think how strange a group they were; two students and a werewolf. Tonks couldn't help but think how strange a group they were; a student, a teacher and a metamorphosis and Teddy couldn't help but think how perfect they were together.

Before too long, the session was over and Tonks reluctantly dismissed them whishing them all a good weekend.

As always Professor Lupin waited until the end of class and stayed to help her pack up, so she was finished in half the time.

"Thanks Professor" she smiled as she waved him goodbye.

"You should really get some rest, you look tired" he commented looking worried.

Tonks blushed.

There was a pause, in which Professor Lupin realized how stupid his comment was.

"Sir, about that I'm really sorry-"

"Don't worry about it Tonks, it was nothing. Sometimes I think you study to hard…Are you sure you're really okay?"

"I'm fine" she laughed over how many times, he had asked her today.

"Alright" he replied skeptically, well at least let me walk you home…home, to the Hufflepuff common room" he spluttered out looking slight dazed.

She hesitated, it really wasn't necessary. She felt his warm hand on her shoulder. "You really shouldn't be out alone, not after last night. I won't allow it" he finished holding the door open for Tonks.

Tonks gave in. As she walked down the grand staircase she silently cursed her choice in shoes. She could practically hear the noise of them echoing off the walls.

Click-Clack-Click-Clack

She could hear Professor Lupin scuffing his feet too, like an adorable shy boy.

They both walked in silence unsure of what to say.

"You must be proud of the progress Teddy made today" she said smiling up at him.

"Don't forget that you're his teacher too Nymphadora"

"Yes, but I wasn't helping him like you were"

"Don't underestimate your ability" was all he replied. Tonks sighed she knew she'd never win an argument with him.

Suddenly Tonks realized that they had arrived in the Hufflepuff basement. She paused awkwardly at the entrance and fought off her sudden urge to kiss him on the cheek, reminding herself that he was meant to be her teacher.

"Good night Professor" was all she managed to get out.

"Good night Nymphadora" was his reply, as he turned silently and cursed under his breath 'darn' he thought as he kicked a bit of imaginary dust on the floor 'she called me Professor again…'

* * *

**Authors Note- Wow this chapter took a surprisingly long time to write, but hey! I'm proud of this chapter, ****Hope you all had a great chocolate filled Easter! **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews for last chapter, and for the record to clear up any confusion, THERE IS NO WAR GOING ON! I REPEAT NO WAR! Just because you get attacked by a group of lousy Slytherins late at night, doesn't mean there is a war, it just means that they still believe in all the pureblood stuff! **

**Anyway now that we cleared that up, I'm back at uni on Monday (sigh, why can't' I just write fanficion for the rest of my miserable life, lol) so expect the update to be slightly less frequent. Now before I go, don't forget to review! Give me a score out of 10 or something, so I know how I've done this week or tell me what your faveourite chapter is so that I know when my writing was good **

**Happy last few days of Holidays! Can't believe i'm already up to Chapter 10, how time flys when your having fun!**

**PrincessDreamGirl **


	11. Chapter 11

**In Which Professor Lupin Visits An Old Friend**

"Hi Hagrid" said Professor Lupin feeling suddenly out of place knocking on his hut.

"Remus" came Hagrid's booming voice "haven't seen you around these parts, not lost are you? I suppose now that your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor you're too high and mighty to come and visit the mere gamekeeper" his voice trailed off with an unusual tone of bitterness.

"Of course not Hagrid" apologized Professor Lupin quickly "there's always time to come and visit you, besides I'm here now aren't I? I really am sorry, I've just been so busy…"

"Yeah, don't mind me Remus, I've just been in a bad mood today. I knew you were just busy" said Hagrid letting him in, "didn't I say that Fang? I told yeh he'd visit"

Professor Lupin took his usual seat next to the fire. He couldn't help but think about the last time he was here, young, naive and sitting with his best mates James, Sirius and Peter. How everything had changed since then.

"So Hagrid?" asked Professor Lupin concerned, "why are you having a bad day?"

"It's nothing, it's nothing... Alright" sobbed out Hagrid, "Just some bloody Slytherins broke in to my patch the other day and destroyed all my pumpkins" his voice trailed off in a mixture of sobs and hiccups. "What am I going to serve at the Halloween feast?" he wailed throwing his large callused hands around his eyes.

"Oh Hagrid" sighed Professor Lupin "Come here, it's going to be alright, I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind" he said gently "do you have any seeds left?"

"Yehp" croaked out Hagrid

"Well, how about we go and visit Madame Sprout tomorrow morning and get some vegetable hormone potion? Will start replanting right away, I'm sure will be able to get a few grown before then" he rubbed Hagrid's back and winced slightly as he felt his ribs crushing slowly against Hagrid's grip.

"Hagrid, Hagrid let me pour you a drink" he managed to gasp out. Reluctantly Hagrid let go and reached for his hanky, before a fresh stream of tears began flowing from his eyes again.

Professor Lupin sighed as he felt the hot firewisky burn down his through. It seemed to calm Hagrid down too.

"So" began Hagrid recovering from his sudden outburst "been up too much mischief lately?" he asked Professor Lupin as if he was still in his student years.

"No, not really, it's been pretty quiet here without…"

'James' thought Professor Lupin in his head, daring not to say his thoughts out loud.

"Mmm…" nodded Hagrid in sad agreement, "Tonks told me you've been helping her with her dueling club" said Hagrid with his eyes twinkling.

"Nymphadora's been here?" asked Professor Lupin raising his voice and looking around the room guiltily.

"Wow, I dunno how you get away with calling her Nymphadora, but she practically hacked my head off when I called her that and yes she's been here. Visits more than you I might add" he frowned playfully. "She must really like you to let you call her Nymphadora".

"I suppose you wouldn't know what's been bothering her lately? She's been awfully quiet the last few times she's come to see me, reckon she's been studying too hard. Looks like she's been crying too a bit."

"Yeah I reckon" agreed Professor Lupin attempting to loosen his collar slightly and wondering if he should say anything about her getting attacked. "Wants to be an auror that girl, reckon she's strong enough too…" said Professor Lupin instantly regretting what he had said by breaking his promise to her. "Don't tell her I said that though..." Professor Lupin wondered if he would remember anything anyway, judging by the amount of alcohol he was consuming.

"Of course" nodded Hagrid giving him a calculating look. "Talks about you an awful lot when she's here"

"Really?!" asked Professor Lupin in surprise causing his to blush.

"Wish you'd just ask her on a date already" mumbled Hagrid.

Professor Lupin paused unsure of what to say and wondering if he had drunk too much too.

"Oh come on Remus, I've seen you two walking about the castle together, your practically glowing with happiness" complained Hagrid slightly angrily.

"It's that obvious is it?" gulped Professor Lupin

"Not particularly, but I reckon me of all people would know love if I saw it. After seeing James and Lily…"

Professor Lupin thought about this for a moment and then shook his head desperate to come up with an excuse. "It's not that simple Hagrid. She's a student, I'm a…."

'Monster' thought Professor Lupin in his head 'a bloody werewolf' he sighed.

"A teacher" finished Hagrid for him "I know, I know she's a student and you're a teacher. But honestly I don't' see the problem, your both bloody humans. It's not like you're a ruddy half giant like me" he muttered angrily.

Professor Lupin sighed, 'if only that was it' he though 'if only it was a matter of being a teacher', he leant over and patted Hagrid on the back, who instantly began weeping into his handkerchief once more.

"There, there Hagrid…Don't get upset, love is universal I'm sure you'll find someone special one day" said Professor Lupin not really believing it himself. "I think you've had enough to drink" said Professor Lupin emptying Hagrid's glass into his own stomach.

"How about we head up to the castle for dinner?" asked professor Lupin

"I'm not really in the mood tonight, sorry Remus" he sobbed.

"I know, but it's not good to be alone on nights like this. I know" he patted his back again "boy do I know, you need company, come on Hagrid"

"Alright, thanks Remus, you're a good kid"

"Thanks Hagrid, you're not too bad yourself"

* * *

**Authors Note – Yep, it's a short one this chapter, sorry about that. It's not very exciting either but I thought it was about time Professor Lupin took a trip to Hagrid's. **

**Now To Business: **

**Pleione-x- Thanks for your encouragement; your reviews always make me want to write and update straight away **

**Madlenita- Glad you're enjoying it **

**PrincessConsuelaBnhmk- I agree it would have been interesting to hear her friends responses, I promise I'll go back and write this idea when I finish. (Please Remind Me when I finish-I'm so forgetful!)**

**Letswilhelm- Thanks for your awesome reviews!**

**So basically thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the reason I write **


	12. Chapter 12

**In Which Tonks Produces A Patronus**

**Break into that easter chocolate, settle down into a comfy seat, and enjoy chapter 12, see you all at the bottom :)**

* * *

"To-onks" wined Olivia "I've been practicing for hours, If you'd only let me rest"

"Don't be weak" replied Tonks determined to master the spell, "I'm close, I can feel it, I just need a better memory"

"What about Christmas?" asked Laura

"Tried it"

"Easter?"

"Nah"

"Your birthday?"

"Nah"

"What about when Bill fell in the lake and got attacked by that giant squid?"

"That's it!" said Tonks excitedly

"Really?" replied Laura

"No you doof, not that. What about us? Everyone I love, everyone together and happy, no dying, no sadness just us" she finished wondering why she hadn't thought about that earlier.

"I dunno if that would work" remarked Olivia apprehensively "it's not really a memory"

"I know, but it's the best I've got" she replied sadly "EXPECTO-PATRONUM" she yelled mustering all her happiness into one thought.

A black puma burst forth from her wand.

"Wow, it's beautiful" exclaimed Olivia

"It's bloody, scary Tonks" said Laura

"I have to go" said Tonks running out the door as fast as her legs would go

"But Tonks!What about dinner, you promised?" yelled Olivia after her

"Later" she called back over her shoulder running full speed with her blazing red hair flying over her shoulder. I've got to go see the Professor" and no one bothered to ask which Professor she was running after.

Tonks knew he wouldn't be in his office, Tonks knew he wouldn't be teaching, Tonks knew exactly where he spent his Wednesday afternoons; in the staff room and she couldn't get there soon enough.

"Professor Lupin" she burst through the office door struggling to catch her breath. She searched the room, not worried the slightest that she wasn't entirely welcome. "Professor Lupin" she repeated suddenly noticing him lounging on the couch with a book spread across his chest.

He jumped up from the couch concerned that something had gone wrong and relaxed instantly once he noticed that she was smiling.

"I did it, I produced my patronus" she exclaimed.

"You did it?" he asked "You did it!" he sprung towards her, just managing to restrain himself from picking her up and flinging her around the room in his arms.

Tonks couldn't help but smile at his face. He was like a child in a candy store, with his grin from ear to ear. "Can I see it?" he asked her intrigued as to the form her patronus would take.

"Alright" she gulped, sincerely hoping that she would be able to do it again. She took a long deep breath picturing her family and friends. "EXPECTO- PATRONUM" she yelled.

Her black puma erupted from her wand and began pouncing around the room.

"Wow Nymphadora" exclaimed Professor Lupin "That's one impressive patronus"

"Thanks" she beamed back at him, staring into his chocolate brown eyes and noticing for the first time the lighter specks that she had never seen before. She felt her breathing become heavy as everything suddenly seemed to slow down.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar stench, a smell that she knew all too well and sure enough she saw him approaching her, she gulped, it was too late she was trapped; she had been avoiding him all week.

"Hello Professor Slughorn" she greeted him reluctantly

"Horace" nodded Professor Lupin

"What a lovely surprise Tonks, I didn't' know students were allowed in here" Professor Lupin felt his jaw clench as Slughorn gave her a wink.

"You will be attending my Christmas party on the 14th won't you now Nymphadora" he stated rather than questioned as he rubbed the top of her head causing her to wince in pain "my faveourite little metamorphous?" he finished, turning Tonks's hair from a pretty red to a dark and dangerous shade of black.

Professor Lupin didn't even have to look, he knew instantly that Tonks was angry, in truth she was practically ready to strangle him and he was too, nobody except him was allowed to call her Nymphadora. In fact she was so angry she couldn't speak and for a moment it looked like Professor Slughorn had won, she couldn't utter a single excuse.

Professor Lupin noticed this and decided it was time to step in. "You don't mean Saturday the 14th?" he asked, knowing exactly what he was doing. "I'm afraid, that's the same day as the dueling club Christmas party" he claimed smugly as if getting one up on Professor Slughorn.

"Is that true Tonks?" asked Professor Slughorn "You've organized a dueling club party?"

"A Christmas party?" she asked confused. Professor Lupin nodded and raised his eyebrow. "Ohhhhhh" let out Tonks "That Christmas party" a large smile erupted on her face, "Yep, we're having a Christmas party on that day" she couldn't believe her luck had finally come.

Professor Slughorn looked unconvinced, "alright, maybe next time" he muttered walking out of the room and hanging his head in defeat.

Tonks couldn't help but laugh the instance he had left the room. "I can't'… I can't…I can't" she tried her best to breath in between words "…I can't believe you just did that…" she grabbed her sides and struggled to breathe between laughter.

"All in a day's work" he chuckled sending her a smile that made her suddenly go ridiculously week at the knees.

"I suppose we'll have to organize this party now" sighed Tonks once she had finally recovered from her outburst of laughter.

"Don't worry about it Nymphadora, I'll do everything, I know you've got enough on your plate as it is"

"It's okay Professor, I don't mind, I am captain and I probably should have done something like this to begin with"

"Tonks, seriously, I'll do it, just relax"

"Alright" agreed Tonks reluctantly "but at least let me decorate or something".

"Okay" he gave in, knowing that she wouldn't have let him get away that easily. "Dinner?" he asked.

"I think we just missed it" said Tonks looking disappointedly down at her watch.

"Not if you know where to go" he replied with his eyes twinkling.

"Professor?"

"The Kitchens" he leaned down and whispered warmly into her ear.

"YOU KNOW WHERE THE KITCHENS ARE?" she practically screamed out "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? Gesh why am I even friends with you…"

He couldn't help but smile at that, he was glad she considered him a friend.

"Sorry" he admitted sheepishly scuffing his foot on the ground like a lovesick school boy, "come on".

She couldn't help herself, she grabbed his arm and began to skip down the hall dragging him along with her. She couldn't believe it, she was going to the kitchens, 'it was just like a date...'

She paused, did she really just think that allowed in her head…

'No' she convinced herself 'it's not a date, it's not a date' she repeated, refusing to think of the possibility of dating her teacher. She didn't want to be some kind of crazed, sick school girl, however these thoughts soon left her as he stopped in front of a small painting, not far from the Hufflepuff common room.

She was almost disappointed when she only saw a simple bowl of fruit.

"Tickle the pear" demanded Professor Lupin

"Excuse me? "She laughed

"You're excused, now tickle the pear"

"Umm okay..." she reached out apprehensively and tickled the pear like she was about to be stung for some kind of practical joke.

Suddenly the painting sprung open leaving her stunned in surprise, she felt her jaw open wide. Tonks had one brief glimpse of an enormous, high-ceilinged room, large as the Great Hall above it, with mounds of glittering brass pots and pans heaped around the stone walls, and a great brick fireplace at the other end.

He held her hand tenderly as she stepped down into the room and pulled up a seat for her at the nearest table. Out of nowhere he conjured up an apron, and turned on the stove.

"You can cook?" she asked

"I'm a man of man talents, believe it or not"

"Okay then chef, tell me what's on the menu?"

"Pasta or pasta?" He asked her smiling

"Mmm… pasta sounds good"

"So about this party?" she asked getting straight down to the business end of things "Where are we going to have it? What are we going to eat? What time?" she fired off a dozen questions expecting immediate answers.

"All in good time Nymphadora" he replied.

There was a pause as Tonks felt herself began to go into panic overload.

"Nymphadora" he repeated.

"You know I really wish you wouldn't call me that" she said letting out all her previous anger over the Slughorn incident.

"I know" was all he replied.

"I do hate my name" she glared her best at him.

"I know" he repeated again, before leaning over to brush his thumb against her cheek "but it's beautiful" he paused lost in her, momentarily forgetting that he wasn't meant to be falling in love with his faveourite student.

She blushed slightly then cleared her throat at him as he was still stroking her cheek with a dazed look on his face. Instantly Professor Lupin woke up from his haze and spun back around pretending to check on his pasta.

'Merlin' he thought to himself, 'What was he thinking?' he groaned inwardly doing his best to hide his burning face 'Why was he always making such a fool of himself in front of her? Nobody else made him feel this way'. He sighed, he knew he couldn't let himself feel like this about anyone, especially not someone who was worth a thousand of him. 'Bloody Hagrid' he thought to himself 'why did he always have to go and make thinks seem so easy?'

"Will hold it in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom" he said answering her question "Will get the house elves to whip up something special" he continued "Will start at 7, finish at 10 and we'll organize a few games and some music", Tonks sighed in relief as she realized everything was going to be okay. "Just because I'm a teacher, doesn't mean I don't know how to have a good time" he remarked as if reading her mind, "After all I'm first and foremost a marauder" he cursed himself as he sent her an involuntary wink.

"And what does this maraudership involve?" asked Tonks admiring his newly discovered charm.

"Causing as much mischief and possible and getting away with it" he sent her a cheeky smile. Tonks felt a strange fuzzy feeling fill her up causing a lose giggle to escape her lips.

Tonks froze, she couldn't believe herself 'When did Nymphadora Tonks ever giggle?'

This however made Professor Lupin happy, he had made her laugh, not Bill, not Laura, not Olivia he had been responsible for the pearl of laughter that had so delicately escaped her lips. 'Man' he cursed his mind 'don't think about her lips, don't think about her lips, don't think about her…'

"Bloody lips" swore Professor Lupin allowed. He froze, and asked himself if he was stupid enough to have just said that allowed.

"Professor?" asked Tonks confused.

"Nothing, nothing…" he muttered "I just burned my lip testing the pasta" his voice trailed off, desperately hoping that she would buy his excuse.

"Do you want me to take a look at it?" asked Tonks concerned, knowing that he didn't normally swear and that it must have hurt.

"No, no" replied Professor Lupin hurriedly, the last thing he needed was to have her touching his lips, let alone him already thinking about hers.

After minutes of heated conversation, many secret blushes on Tonks's part and many not so secret blushes on Professor Lupin's part finally the pasta was finished.

Tonks couldn't resist but send him a goofy smile as she saw what he had made. "Really Professor?" she asked him "chocolate pasta, I should have known".

He patted her affectionately on her head, yet it was nothing like the way Slughorn had earlier and fought the urge to kiss her forehead "eat up" he said smiling at how well she knew him.

Tonks couldn't believe how well he knew how to cook, her pasta was delicious and the chocolate made her smile, but it made her sad too, it reminded her how much she missed home.

"Are you going home for Christmas Professor?" she asked him making polite conversation over the table.

"Yeah" he replied "just me and my dear mum, ever since my father died it's been a bit of a bummer actually. It's not what it used to be" he sighed "You?"

"Yeah, dads got this crazy idea where he forces me to play quidditch with him every year."

"You play quidditch yeh?"

"Yeah, reckon I should have been a boy" replied Tonks "he used to make me cut my hair short when I was a kid, mind you I didn't really help the stereo type when I used to climb trees and build huts in the backyard all the time when I was little."

Professor Lupin couldn't help but be surprised, he knew she was an only child but he had never heard her talk about her childhood before.

"Who knew the famous Nymphadora Tonks was a tomboy?" he smiled looking up from his pasta.

"Alright then Mr. Smarty Pants what were you like as a kid?"

He thought about this for a moment, unsure of what to tell her and what to keep out. "Well, I used to read a lot, I'd start reading this book and next thing I'd know I'd be spending my whole week glued to reading the series, trying to read it in one afternoon. I'll let you in on a bit of a secret. I was a bit of a nerd." He admitted slightly embarrassed.

"Good, I like nerds" she admitted blushing "they're my faveourite type of people actually. So let me get this straight" she said hurriedly changing the direction of the conversation "while I was outside being a boy, you were inside reading like a girl." She laughed at just how similarly different they were.

"Yep pretty much, never thought about it like that"

"We're mad" sighed Tonks

"Mad people are the best people." He replied

She thought about what he had said, "Mad people are the best people" and she couldn't help but smile, it was like for the first time someone finally understood what she had been feeling for years, she didn't know why she felt like that but all she knew was that somehow, he just got her.

"Thanks for the meal professor" said Tonks once they had finished "and thanks for earlier, with Slughorn" she smiled.

"That's oaky it was my pleasure. I suppose I'll see you at the party then? And don't worry about anything, I'll look after it." He replied knowing how much she would stress. Professor Lupin stood up unsure of where to put his hands and deciding to shove them in his pocket shyly.

"Thanks Professor" said Tonks again unsure if he fully realized how much doing all this really did mean to her. She lent in and gave him a brief hug before running out the door and straight back to her common room, embarrassed by her sudden show of emotions.

Professor Lupin felt himself relax and was left staring transfixed at the door in front of him wondering what he had done to deserve someone like her...

* * *

**Author's Note – WOW! So many reviews! Thanks guys ****especially to:**

**KityHawk09, Shirapp, letswilhelm, Madlenita, JellyBean007 and Pleione –X- **

**Your reviews always make me smile, hope you like this chapter, sorry it's a bit slow at the moment but it'll all happen in good time and sorry my chapter took so long to update, **

**Thanks everyone **

**PrincessDreamGirl**


	13. Chapter 13

**In Which Christmas Arrives Early**

Tonks couldn't help but smile as she looked around the large room, they had done an amazing job; it was as if she was in another world. On the ceiling hung hundreds of red and orange brightly lit lanterns, lighting up the space in a dazzling glow. She had even bewitched the room to look like the night sky, there were rugs on the grass, open fires and even a warm fake breeze that was circling around the room. There was even a soft melody playing.

Tonks lay down on the nearest rug, and stared up into the stars.

'There are more stars in the sky than grains of sand on planet earth' thought Tonks to herself remembering the old muggle quote that her father taught her. Somehow the stars always made her feel better, they made her feel small and insignificant; they reminded her that she didn't have anything to worry about, she was only one girl in a large universe.

Tonks could feel herself drifting off into a deep slumber, it had been a long day. Reluctantly she tried to wake up, it was practically her party after all and she wanted to at least try and enjoy it. Looking up, everyone seemed to be having a good time, Bill was playing a loud game of exploding snap with his mates, Teddy and Oliver were participating in some sort of eating competition and Professor Lupin seemed to be in a deep conversation with a fourth year.

Tonks knew that she shouldn't stare at him, she knew she shouldn't be fantasizing over his rich brown eyes, she knew she shouldn't want to feel his warm hands between her fingers and she definitely knew that she shouldn't want to deprive his lips of oxygen. Tonks knew she should probably be looking at Bill or one of his mates instead, but she couldn't seem to drag her thoughts away.

Tonks blushed slightly as Professor Lupin looked up from his drink and caught her staring at him. But he didn't seem to notice the speckle in her eye. They type of speckle that only forms when two people love each other very much. Professor Lupin quickly excused himself and crossed the room slowly making his way closer and closer to her.

Tonks swallowed.

"Do you mean to scare me marching across the room in all your glory just to talk to me?" she asked him smiling cheekily.

"Scare who? Nymphadora Tonks, the girl with nerves of steel" he joked back "I didn't think it was possible"

She smiled sadly, "you wouldn't' say that if you could see inside my head"

"Don't worry Nymphadora" he said patting her affectionately on her back "you're a hero, people don't realise it but those who are really brave are scared every day of their lives, they just chose to keep going and fight. I'm surprised you're not a Gryffindor actually" he replied taking a seat next to her on the rug.

"Spoken like a true wise old Professor" she replied looking up at him with her sparkling eyes.

"Thank-you Nymphadora, but sadly wisdom doesn't come with age, otherwise there would be a lot more better people in this world and you'd be wise to remember it" he joked "I suppose I am getting old though" he sighed.

Tonks laughed, she knew he looked older than he was and she couldn't help but tease "I swear I saw a grey hair in there the other day" she laughed gently running her hands through his chocolate brown hair.

"Hey!" he replied feeling himself melt away at her touch "I need all the hair I can get don't go pulling any out, even if they are grey"

Tonks just laughed at his antics.

"This probably isn't the best time to say this… but thanks for organising the party sir. It's safe to say that I've enjoyed it more than Slughorn's"

"Yes, well that's not saying much, but thank-you Nymphadora" Tonks felt her stomach erupt in butterflies at the sound of her name on his lips. She was just about to lean in closer to him when suddenly…

"Teddy?"

Tonks turned and saw the young boy smirking at her. 'Merlin' though Tonks that was close, 'it was lucky Professor Lupin hadn't noticed'.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything Professor" came Teddy's squeaky voice.

Suddenly Tonks became conscious of how close they were sitting, how close his hand was lying next to hers. 'Merlin curse the cheek of him' thought Tonks to herself 'I hope I wasn't like that back in first year'

"No no, of course not Teddy" came Professor Lupin's guilty voice "what can I do for you?"

"Well Oliver and I were going to play a game of gobstones and we were wondering if you two wanted to play" He asked innocently. Tonks only just managed to stifle her laughter, she swore she saw him batter his eyelashes one to many times.

"Of course we'll play Teddy" replied Tonks jumping up, glad to regain her personal space.

"Brilliant" came his excited reply "will you be on my team Professor?"

"Of course Teddy, you didn't even need to ask, we're always on the same team." Tonks had a sudden feeling that they were no longer talking about a game of gobstones.

Once the game had begun, Tonks suddenly remembered why she hated sport. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't seem to hit the target.

"You've got to lift your elbow higher" instructed Teddy, showing her the correct motion and hitting the target bang on.

"Like this?" she asked, trying her best to copy him but failing miserably and almost tripping over a pile of gobstones on the floor. 'Great' thought Tonks sarcastically, 'she was losing to a first year'. After a few more turns Tonks and Oliver decided that enough was enough, they were already losing by enough.

"Well I'm beat" sighed Tonks "I think you win boys". Tonks smiled as they clapped hands in their own little victory dance.

"And now for being the loser you will be my personal slave for the entire night!" exclaimed Teddy choosing to ignore the warning look Professor Lupin was giving him. "Dance with me" he demanded pushing her on to the slightly more open field.

Nymphadora sighed, "But I hate dancing…" she wined "I'm about the clumsiest person alive and I don't want to be the only one dancing"

"Your right" he replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah you should dance with Professor Lupin instead" he winked at her and Tonks swore he knew exactly what he was doing. "That way I can watch your punishment and laugh at you from a distance" came his excuse. "And don't forget to put your hand on his waist" whispered Teddy into her ear, before pulling a reluctant Professor Lupin forward.

"See" called out Tonks to Teddy "he doesn't even want to dance with me" mumbled a red faced Tonks.

"Of course I do", came his reply.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Why wouldn't I want to dance with my brightest pupil?"

"Oh, alright" agreed Tonks knowing that she probably should have protested an awful lot more, like she had done with Teddy. "Just watch your toes" she laughed "I'm rather clumsy".

Slowly as Tonks danced she felt herself become more and more relaxed. The music was slow and mellow and before too long, no one seemed to notice them, they became rather invisible to the rest of the room. Tonks secretly wished that she could be more like him, warm, calm and steady. She felt like she was the complete opposite, cold, stiff and awkward. Occasionally Tonks managed to trip or stumble, but Professor Lupin didn't seem to mind, he only held onto her tighter.

They hadn't spoken the entire time, Tonks seemed to be at a loss for words and Professor Lupin was too much in awe of the beauty in front of him, that he didn't trust himself to say a whole complete sentence. In truth Tonks had never felt more relaxed as she felt her steps become slower and slower until finally the song ended.

After that everything became a little blurry. Tonks didn't remember how she managed to pack up the party, she didn't remember how she got everyone to leave by 10:00, she didn't know why there was a faint tingling sensation of lips against her forehead and she certainly didn't know how she manage to fall asleep between Teddy and Professor Lupin. But she didn't seem to mind, his arms were warm and safe and they offered her a type of protection that she had never had before.

* * *

**Authors Note – Awwwww… Aren't they just so sweet? Why can't love be as good as this in real life? So that was chapter 13! Wow hard to believe that we are already that many chapters up! Hope you like this one, It's probably one of my faveourite scenes, although it's short, afraid I love a good dance. **

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers **

**KityHawk09**

**MissCazBroonAccioCreation**

**Shirapp**

**Letswilhelm**

**BellaLupin**

**Madlenita**

**JellyBeaan007 **

**And the mysterious guest reviewer **

**Happy Dreams :)**

**PrincessDreamGirl**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note – Wow, I'm so sorry that it took so long to update, please forgive me ****Now sit back grab a seat in front of the fire and grab your chocolate ****See you at the bottom.**

* * *

**In Which Holidays Begin**

"Shiitake mushrooms" swore Tonks running down the last hill full pelt and almost slipping on the gravel. She sighed in relief as she reached the platform, the train hadn't left yet and Laura and Olivia were waiting loyally for her on the platform.

"Tonks" yelled Laura as she spotted her rushing towards the train, "bloody Tonks, you trying to give me a heart attack before I'm 20"

"Sorry" winced Tonks grabbing her friends by their arms and pulling them into the nearest carriage. Finding the last empty compartment Olivia carefully shut the door and casted a muffling spell.

"So" said Olivia putting on her most seductive accent. "What were you doing? Why were you so late?"

"I was talking thank you very much, I just lost track of time" said Tonks in a matter of fact type of tone.

"Oh, don't worry Tonks, I see" winked Laura, "so who was this special man you spent this morning saying goodbye to?"

"Trust me Laura, if that was only it" sighed Tonks rubbing her frown.

"Well are you going to tell us who it was?" nagged Olivia.

"Fine then, if you must know. It was Madame Pince"

"Sorry Tonks, I think I need my hearing checked, I could have sworn you just said Madame Pince" laughed Olivia.

"Ha ha ha, yes very funny Olivia, I went to return my last overdue library book and let's just say, she talked, she talked and boy did she talk. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I was about to miss my train home".

"Ahh Tonks, only you would flirt with the library teacher" laughed Olivia patting her on the back as the train launched forward.

"I wasn't flirting"

"Sure sure, why else would you get such good marks all the time?" joked Laura

"I dunno" muttered Tonks sarcastically "maybe it's because I study" laughed Tonks rolling a lock of hair around her finger and rolling her eyes at her friends.

"So why didn't you come back to the dorm last night?" questioned Olivia trying to find an opening in the conversation.

Tonks opened her mouth, shut it and opened it again unsure of how to explain herself.

"So did you or did you not spend the night in the arms of a hunky Professor?" asked Olivia unable to restrain herself.

"How did you know that?" asked Tonks suddenly losing her patience. "It wasn't like that at all"

"I saw the photo Tonks"

"Crap" swore Tonks "what photo?"

"The one Bill took" remarked Laura casually flipping another page of her witch weekly magazine.

"Ugh" sighed Tonks "I'm so gonna kill him" she groaned turning her hair bright red.

"Naughty, naughty" smiled Olivia braving a glance up at Tonks's death glare.

"I suppose he failed to tell you that Teddy was there too?" mused Tonks.

"Pretty much" laughed Laura.

"And here I was thinking I had one over you for once" joked Olivia pretending to be upset.

"Seriously thought Tonks" said Laura interrupting Olivia's rant, "It is rather adorable how much he cares for you"

"Yeah, yeah, if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to kill Bill now!" said Tonks "and if you breathe a word of this to anyone" Tonks didn't need to say anymore as she ran her finger across her throat.

Tonks marched angrily down the carriage until she spotted Bill laughing heartily with a group of boys.

Tonks didn't even bother to knock, she burst into the compartment grabbed Bill by the hood of his robes and pulled him into the nearest empty carriage slamming shut the blinds and ignoring the hysteric cry of cat calls coming from the boys.

Bill didn't dare meet her eyes.

"Explain"

"Explain what?" asked Bill timidly.

"Explain that photo you've been showing around to half the school" Tonks tapped her foot impatiently.

"Oh that" smiled Bill nervously "relax Tonks, I only showed Olivia and Laura, I swear no one else know anything about it"

"Alright, you better be telling the truth"

"I am"

"Now hand over the photo" demanded Tonks.

"Honestly… Is that really necessary…I was going to bribe Professor Lupin with it."

She sent him a death glare

"Fine" agreed Bill reaching into his breast pocket and pulling it out reluctantly.

"Thank-youp"

"Seriously though Tonks" asked Bill putting his hand on her shoulder "do you like him?"

"Who? Professor Lupin? Of course I like him, everybody loves Professor Lupin"

"Tonks" Bill flashed a glare at him "You know what I mean"

"I'm not secretly in love with him if that what you mean" said Tonks becoming suddenly very interested in the pattern on the floor.

"Really? Then why did the photo bother you that much?" asked Bill

"And a photo of you sleeping with your teacher wouldn't bother you?" asked Tonks

"I'm not saying that, Merlin I wouldn't be caught dead sleeping with my teacher to begin with" Tonks shot him another death glare "but Professor Lupin, well he's different. He's young, his handsome and he's exceedingly kind. I wouldn't blame you if you did like him, he's a decent bloke, better than most guys I know. It's not like you're dating McGonagall or Slughorn or someone kinda creepy. Beside Tonks" Bill paused with a twinkling look in his eyes "you almost seem like your feeling guilty".

Tonks's stomach plummeted, she knew in truth that that was exactly how she was feeling.

Tonks swallowed

"No it was nothing" lied Tonks "he's just a really really good friend that's all"

"That's it?" Asked Bill unconvinced.

"Yep"

"Then you won't mind if I do this?" whispered Bill in her ear leaning closer and closer towards her lips.

"Bill…" warned Tonks

Bill leaned in closer and closer until he met her lips with surprising warmth. Tonks was momentarily caught off guard lost in a world of confusion. Tonks couldn't describe it, it was wet, it was strange and it was loving at the same time, it was the kind of feeling one got as if they were kissing their own brother. Tonks suddenly realized what she was doing and her automatic response system kicked in.

S-L-A-P, Tonks's hand smashed into his face

"Owww… Tonks, that hurt" said Bill rubbing his now bruised cheek.

"What was that for?" demanded Tonks.

"I told you that you loved him!" teased Bill

"And kissing you proves that I love him?" she asked rhetorically

"No, but judging by that slap it proves that you love someone and you obviously feel guilty about kissing me"

"No it doesn't" denied Tonks getting angry "It just means I'd rather not kiss my best friend"

"Tonks face it, if you didn't want to kiss me you would have just pulled back, you wouldn't have gone full out and slapped my cheek raw."

"Fine, whatever I'm leaving"

"Fine? What?" smiled Bill

"FINE, I LIKE HIM, HE'S A BLOODY TEACHER SO IT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN, NOW WILL YOU LET ME GO?" Tonks sighed, her eyes were at the point of tears.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Bill asked dangerously

Tonks pushed him aside, pointing her wand against his neck "and If you tell one soul I will personally murder you in the night" Bill gulped thinking that perhaps he had taken his interrogation too far.

Tonks threw open the carriage door, and not looking where she was going ran into something heavy and solid.

"Owww" came a familiar voice.

Tonks jumped up rubbing her head, "sorry Professor Lupin". She looked at him, he looked pale and sick.

"Are you okay professor?" she questioned, "You don't look so good?"

"I'm fine just a bout of travel sickness". He raised his eyebrow at the secrecy of their drawn curtains and slightly rumpled clothes, but he kept his mouth shut.

Tonks suddenly realized what he was staring at and hurriedly defended herself "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE" she blurted out slightly too loudly.

"Yeah don't worry Professor" interrupted Bill smirking silently at the relief that washed over his face, "I was just giving Tonks her Christmas present"

"Why would I be worried?" muttered Professor Lupin lamely

"Tonks" he nodded at her "Professor" he nodded at him and he was gone, straight down the corridor without looking back.

"Umm Professor" said Tonks suddenly getting very nervous about being so close to him "I think we should get an ice pack for your head, I must have hit you hard you don't look so good." She gazed at him with a look of anxiety.

"I'm fine" he sighed practically falling over again. Tonks noticed and helped him stand.

"Come on Professor, do you have a carriage?" she asked

"Last one on the left"

She led him down to the end of the carriage and sure enough noticed his tatty brief case with the writing.

_L. _

As she helped him into the compartment she watched him practically collapse onto one of the seats. Tonks fetched a pillow and a blanket from the cupboard, placing the pillow under his head and the blanket around his waist, he was asleep within minutes.

Tonks smiled at his peaceful expression, his short rhythmic breaths, his hands were wrapped around his stomach, his delicate long eyelashes and his chocolate brown hair spiking up in all directions.

But Tonks couldn't help but wonder if it was her fault, if she had kept him up all night looking after the Christmas party and she wanted to make it up to him, so instead of leaving him in privacy like she knew she should, she sat down on the seat opposite him and watched over him, if he was going to watch over her all last night, she was going to watch over him.

As Tonks looked out the window she couldn't help but think about how much had changed in just one semester, how many great new friends she had made, Teddy, Oliver and Professor Lupin and how much she had leant being captain. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door as it burst open moments later.

"Anything from the…" the lady paused as she saw Professor Lupin sleeping "anything from the trolley dear?" whispered the plump smiling lady from the door.

"Just a chocolate cauldron thanks" Tonks handed over her sickles and smiled back at her.

For a second the lady looked as if she was about to say something, but she just smiled and continued on down the carriage.

By 5:00 the train had arrived at Kings Cross and had come to a gentle stop. Tonks peeped her head out behind the curtains, it was dark outside and the platform was full of parents and siblings anxiously waiting a glimpse of their children.

"Professor Lupin" said Tonks nudging him slightly trying to wake him.

"5 more minutes" he pleaded making Tonks giggle at how childlike he sounded.

Her laughter woke him and he instantly jumped up, feeling slightly foolish and surprised that she had stated with him all evening.

Slowly Professor Lupin folded up his blanket and put his pillow away. He looked at her and smiled "thank-you Nymphadora, I'm afraid I'm not very good company when I'm sick".

"That's okay Professor, I hope you're feeling better now. Let me get that" insisted Tonks seizing his briefcase and giving him no option but to let her carry it for him, he didn't bother to protest; he knew he could never win a fight against her. He followed her onto the fume filled platform.

"Nymphadora" called out a woman's voice from the platform, "Oh Nymphadora we've missed you" exclaimed the woman lunging into Tonks's arms.

"Mummmm" sighed Tonks as her mother tried to suffocate her. "Yeah, yeah it's all very emotional, cheer up mum, I'm home now"

"There's my little Dora!" came a booming voice stepping out from behind Tonks's mother and ruffling Tonks's hair turning it to a bubbly pink.

"And who's this handsome young man Nymphadora?" asked her mother beaming up at Professor Lupin.

Tonks blushed. "This is my defense against the dark arts teacher Professor Lupin"

"Wotcher, pleasure to meet you" exclaimed Tonks's father holding his hand out to him, "I'm Ted and this is my wife Dromeda"

"It's always great to meet Nymphadora's wonderful teachers" exclaimed her mother. Professor Lupin cringed, if only they knew.

"No, no, the pleasure is all mine, Nymphadora is one of my best and brightest students" (that I'm practically in love with) he thought in his head. "You should be very proud of her".

His parents smiled, Tonks cringed, she knew he hadn't' meant to do it, he had practically given their relationship away, she had let him call her Nymphadora; an no one, no one called her Nymphadora.

Professor Lupin suddenly began to realize just how late it was getting and chanced a look towards the setting sun; the moon would be up soon. "I'm sorry but I really must be going" apologized Professor Lupin. He took his briefcase from Tonks "Have a nice summer Nymphadora" he smiled "Mr. and Mrs. Tonks" he waved goodbye and was gone through the brick work in an instant.

"Handsome friend you've got there" enquired Tonks's mum.

"Yeah, a nice firm handshake" agreed her farther.

"MUM, he's my teacher!"

"Alright, Nymphadora I'm sorry" her eyes twinkled suspiciously "come on time to go" she sighed wondering if she would ever get grandchildren.

"Yeah let's go" agreed Tonks egger to draw her parent's attention away from her blushing face.

And they were gone in a crack…

* * *

**Authors Note – First Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: **

**Shirapp- you rock and so do your reviews!**

**Pleione-x- I'm glad you're enjoying it! Your reviews are the best **

**Letswilhelm – Don't worry, I promise I won't give up on this story ****Thanks**

**JellyBeaan007 – Glad I brightened your day, your review brightened mine **

**Madlenita – Thanks a million **

**Wow chapter 14 already, where do the chapters go? Okay a little heads up for all you impatient ones out there, don't worry stuff is going to happen soon ****Hope you all have an awesome week! Lots of Love**

**PrincessDreamGirl **

**P.S sorry for all the gramatical errors, and spelling mistakes but I wanted to get this one up for you :)**


	15. Chapter 15

It's raining heaps in Melbourne tonight, the best time to write chapters and the best time to read them too, so I hope you can all find an excuse to take some time out and read this!

* * *

**In Which Tonks Receives A New Friend**

It was a cold night for Christmas Eve, the stars were bright and the moon was hidden. Tonks was lying face up on her bed, listening to the sound of snow hitting the roof and surrounded by an array of her faveourite soft toys.

Tonks wasn't particularly thinking of anything she was just off in her own daydream.

_Peck, Peck_

Tonks could have sworn she just heard something hit her window.

_Peck, Peck _

There was that noise again. Reluctantly Tonks turned her head toward the window.

There on Tonks's window ledge sat a small silver owl looking up at her with big miserable eyes as if to say "please let me in". Its neck was fastened with a thin blue ribbon and Tonks couldn't help but smile at just how pathetic and handsome it looked.

_Peck, Peck_

The owl desperately wanted to escape the cold. Tonks laughed and pulled the window up, removing the letter from its leg and letting it rest from the cold.

Tonks could tell who it was from the perfect cursive handwriting, she hesitated opening the envelope wondering if she should just frame how beautiful her name looked instead.

_Dearest Nymphadora,_

_How are you? I hope your well. I don't normally do this, but well, I was out shopping the other day and I saw this owl. At once it struck me as something that you would like. In fact you should have seen its adoring eyes, sitting there on the perch all by itself. It was practically begging for me to buy it and me being me couldn't say no. Anyway, I hope you like him, consider him a Christmas gift for tomorrow. Of course you don't have to take him if you don't want to, I'd understand, I realize pets are personal things and that they're a lot of work to look after. _

_The weather is rather rubbish at my place tonight, but that's okay I kind of like the rain, it gives me an excuse to feel miserable. I can't say there's a lot else to tell you. I hope you're having a wonderful break and doing lots of normal teenage stuff. _

_Wishing you the best Merry Christmas,_

_Your faveourite teacher (just kidding),_

_Professor Lupin. _

Tonks practically squealed in delight once she realized that the owl was hers, she rushed down stairs to get an old perch, and practically fell down the steps from excitement. Somehow the owl seemed to understand that he belonged to Tonks, giving her a friendly nuzzle on her neck as if to say 'thanks'.

Tonks tried her best to think up a name for him and after a couple of minutes she settled on the name Herald, it was cute and sweet and the name seemed to fit him perfectly. After Tonks had adequately fussed over him, she picked up a quill and parchment and decided to write back.

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

_Thank-you so much for the owl, he is just gorgeous. I've decided to name him Herald, and he's currently just fallen asleep on my perch, so I'll probably have to send this letter with the family owl. But seriously, I love him! Merlin, he's perfect, and no Professor, you didn't' have to get me anything, but I am glad you got me Herald, I've always wanted an owl. _

_As you can probably tell I've attached your Christmas present to the letter, and before you ask, no I don't normally make it a habit to bribe my teachers with presents. I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done to help the dueling club and thanks for saving me from Slughorn too. _

_From my briefest visits to your office, I've noticed that it seems to be rather dull and full of books, so I though you could put your present in your office. _

_I know what you mean about the weather, it is nice just to sit and feel miserable sometimes, if that makes any sense? The holidays have been fairly quiet, actually I think dad is planning to play a game of Quidditch with me tomorrow, so hopefully I don't die of hyperthermia before school goes back; he's a made one (and I still secretly think he wishes I was a boy). Hope your enjoying your Christmas too, thanks again for Herald, he is perfect, I'm sure he'll likely want to come visit you from time to time. _

_Your faveourite student (just kidding),_

_Tonks_

Tonks read over her letter and sighed. She had hoped that it would convey her meaning properly, she didn't want to sound like another one of those annoying schoolgirls who were secretly in love with their teacher and couldn't so much as look him in the eye without bursting into a fit of giggles.

But Tonks was growing more and more frustrated, because she was in love with him and she wasn't meant to be.

Tonks gave up trying to write and re-write, she decided that she would just have to send it if she ever wanted it to arrive before Christmas and she tried her best not to think about how awful it would probably seem. After it was gone Tonks lay back down onto her bed until she drifted off into a peaceful sleep with the cute breaths of a silver owl sleeping next to her.

Meanwhile a few kilometers away in London, Professor Lupin was filled with a warm pleasant surprise as he spotted his name in her sweet jerky handwriting across the envelope. He laughed as he read her letter, smiling in all the right places. Until finally he unwrapped his present, he couldn't wait until the morning and what he saw made his day. It was a photo in a bold black photo frame and inside the photo was a picture of Tonks (looking particularly radiant), Teddy, Oliver and himself all huddled together in a group hug like an unstoppable team with Teddy whispering something mischievous to them, making them all erupt in laugher.

* * *

**Authors Note -** **So I'm sorry this isn't longer, it's a bit short, but this is just kinda how it came out. **

**Wow! Thank you all for your awesome reviews, I feel like Anne Shirly right now, "Kindred spirits arn't as scarse as I used to think they were" **

**Shirapp- Thanks heaps!**

**Madlenita - I'm glad you like my characters :) **

**PrincessConsuelaBnhmk- It's always awesome to hear from another Princess ha ha! but seriously I'm glad your enjoying it, and no Andromeda dosn't realise Lupin and Sirius were friends, good question :)**

**JellyBeaan007- Thanks :) I don't think I'll ever be to old to stop saying "shiitake mushrooms"**

**BellaLupin- :) I can't tell you when they will kiss, but I'll tell you that something big is going to happen in next chapter :)**

**Pleione - x- Wow you've really outdone yourself this time :) Nice long review! In case you didn't know, yep it's christmas ha ha but you could probably already have guessed that by this chapter :) and well done, you practically guesed my idea with the presents and the letters too! your review made me smile heaps :)**

**LetsWilhelm - Thanks :) It's funny that you were in a similar situation, glad I nailed it :)**

**Guest - I dunno what to say, this is a fanfiction after all.**

**HeylloRemus- Hey, I love getting new reviewers :) Welcome to the crew! and no Andromeda dosn't know Remus was friends with Sirius, good question :)**

**Jess- Another new reviewer, Welcome to the gang :) Glad you like it, hope this one lives up to your fussy standards ha ha :)**

**And thanks to everyone else who's reading :) I have exams in 3 weeks, so yeah I'm currently a bit busy,**

**I must have been crazy to study uni physics, What was I thinking?**

**Anyway, If I don't update for a while, blame Uni not me! but after that I get 5 weeks off!**

**I REPEAT FIVE WEEK OFF! So expect a chpater every day, ha ha...**

**Anyways **

**Thanks again :) **

**PrincessDreamGirl**


	16. Chapter 16

**In Which The Days are Dark and the Nights are Long**

Tonks lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes were glazed and unfocused and her arms were uncontrollably shaking. Tonks read the notice again, in fact she had been reading it over and over for what felt like the last week;

_In loving memory of Teddy Brown, who died last night after being attacked by a banshee. We'll never forget your chocolate warm smiles and bubbly personality, a boy of unquestionable spirit. _

And that was it. That was all they had bothered to write. Nothing about who he was, nothing about why he died. Nothing, and that was all that was left of him. Tonks couldn't help but be angry, he deserved more than that.

'It wasn't fair', thought Tonks 'the world deserved to know that he had died, the world deserved to know he had lived. His life was just as important as any other and even if he hadn't discovered some amazing potion or invented some amazing spell, to Tonks he had done something far more important, he had made her smile, he had made her laugh and in any world that kind of gift was far more important.

So as Tonks lay on her bed, she tried her best to ignore the pang in her chest, she tried to ignore the steady flow of tears streaming down her face and she tried her best to ignore her pounding headache.

Tonks took another breath… and another… and another… and the tears began streaming faster and faster… another breath… Tonks wondered if perhaps she should have told her mum, but she knew by now that even mothers couldn't fix everything, she wasn't a child anymore and she knew what it was like to hurt.

Burying her head into her pillow, she wept and wept.

Tonks felt so alone, so afraid and so sad, sadder than she had ever felt before. But it was more than that, it was the guilt that was killing her, a guilt she knew she'd have to live with for the rest of her life.

Tonks had come to the ultimate conclusion that she was responsible for his death; that perhaps if she had taught him better, if she had given him more time during their weekly dueling lessons, he would have been able to defend himself. She let the tears flow down her face and she knew it was her fault that he died, but there was nothing to make the pain go away, she could picture him right there in the front of her mind. His innocent jokes, his sweet smile, his curly brown hair sticking up in all directions. And Tonks swore she would never forget that feeling.

On Tonks's floor were a pile of forgotten letter from her friends, letter asking about her Christmas holiday and letters asking if she was okay, but there were no letters from the friends that she really wanted to talk to. Tonks supposed that they were all in the same boat, they were all trying to forget too, after all Tonks hadn't bothered to write to them, so they shouldn't have to write to her.

As Tonks cried she felt her headache get worse and worse until finally she rain to her bathroom and threw up, offering her some relief.

For a while Tonks stared at her reflection in the mirror, unable to recognize herself, she didn't notice when she had become so pale and she didn't understand why her hair wouldn't change color as easily. In fact Tonks's skin was so swollen and red from crying that her tears were almost white against her skin.

But watching herself cry only made her cry more, and she broke into a series of sobbing hiccups, forming a strange almost clicking like sound with her throat as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Nymphadora" came her mother's voice from downstairs "are you up there? Do you want to come down for some morning tea?" she yelled slightly concerned that her only daughter seemed to be spending a lot of time alone lately.

Tonks knew her mum wouldn't take no for an answer. She was going back to Hogwarts in a few days and her mum always wanted to spend as much time with her as she could.

"Alright mum, just give me a minute" shouted back Tonks's in an unusually deep voice which masked her sobs.

When Tonks had finally calmed her breath she took a tissue, blew her nose, wiped her eyes and washed her face and once she began to look a bit like her normal self she took a long deep breath and made her way downstairs for morning tea, and for the first time in Tonks's life it was almost a relief to have someone around, normally she liked to be alone, but Tonks felt like finally it was nice to have someone there, even if they didn't know how she was feeling, if was just nice to be in the presence of a loved one.

* * *

**Authors Note - I'm sorry, I know I know, you're all going to hate me now for killing off Teddy, I'm sorry I had to do it, it was a necessary part of the plot line. Also sorry it's been so long since the last update, as you know I'm currently going exam crazy at the moment (don't worry only two more exams to go, so I will be writing a lot more once I finish this semester :)) Sorry if you don't like this chapter, it's hard to portray the feeling of losing a loved one. **

**Thanks for all your wondeful reviewing,**

**Madlenita,**

**Shirapp,**

**Pleione-X,**

**JellyBeaan007,**

**Letswilhelm,**

**you guys are like my online family :) **

**Happy Reading, next chapter will be up soon,**

**I promise (maybe even tonight if your lucky :) - who needs to study for chem exams any way ha ha just joking)**

**Milkyways and sweet dreams to you all**

**xx PrincessDreamGirl xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**In Which Life Stops For No One**

Tonks ran at the solid brick wall between platforms 9 and 10, making her way dejectedly towards the Hogwarts Express and trying her best to avoid the gaze of her friends.

Putting on her best fake smile, she hugged her parents and said her goodbyes, hurrying onto the train before they'd spot her watering eyes. Tonks couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong with her, any kind of human contact these days would set her crying for no reason at all.

Walking down the carriage Tonks felt her gaze move closer and closer to the ground. Suddenly she felt something grab her unexpectedly.

Jumping to pull out her wand, Tonks managed to hit whatever was attacking her.

"Merlin's beard Tonks" exclaimed Laura rubbing her now bruised arm "no need to attack me, you should be an auror with that kind of reflex"

"Yeah Tonks" laughed Olivia "calm your farm, it's just us"

"Sorry" mumbled Tonks embarrassed by being so skittish.

"Come on, let's go find an empty compartment" said Laura pulling Tonks by her sleeve and limping down the carriage with her suitcase in the other hand.

Once they were inside, Laura let out an excited squeal "Boy does Olivia have news for you!"

"Guess what?" exclaimed Olivia without waiting for Tonks's response, "I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend" sung Olivia smiling and breaking into a goofy dance.

"Really?" asked Tonks, "what's he like?"

"His name is Joseph, He's amaaaa-zing" sighed Olivia, "he's a muggle, he lives a block down from my house and he has the most dreamy blue eyes. I met him when I was out walking and his dog managed to tangle me up in his lead." Olivia sighed.

"Let's just say you were the catch of the day" smirked Laura.

All girls looked at each for a moment and then burst out into a fit of giggles.

Suddenly Tonks felt a wave of guilt sweep over her, like she didn't deserve to be laughing, she didn't deserve to be happy when Teddy was lying dead at the bottom of a shallow grave.

Tonks instantly felt her arms begin to shake.

"What's up with her" mouthed Olivia to Laura,

Laura shrugged, "Tonks are you feeling okay?" she asked concerned.

Tonks smiled weakly, "I'm fine, I think I'll just go and get a bit of fresh air" Tonks made her way to the door.

"I heard about Teddy" said Laura casually. Tonks froze "are you okay Tonks? Do you need someone to talk to?"

"I'm fine" brushed off Tonks trying to keep her voice steady, "I just need some air" she mumbled rushing out of the compartment without looking back and sliding the door shut behind her, slamming it slightly louder than she intended to.

Tonks made her way down the train, she rubbed her forehead, she didn't really know where she was going, but she knew she need to get away. Tonks walked faster and faster as the hot tears came, desperate to get away and hide herself for being a coward.

In a nearby compartment filled with noisy boys Bill swore he saw Tonks crying as she rushed past. "Tonks" called out Bill after her swing his head around the sliding door "Tonks" he repeated getting no response and wondering if he should go after her or perhaps if he should tell Professor Lupin.

But Tonks didn't turn around, she kept on walking until finally she reached the end of the train and burst through the door. She sat down dangling her legs over the edge of the rail and letting her hair blow in all directions. Tonks watched the train tracks flashing past her, she let her tears be dried by the wind even though it was making her eyes water more.

After a few moment Tonks was suddenly joined by someone.

"Not going to jump are you?" asked a familiar warm voice in her ear. Tonks spun around and saw Professor Lupin standing above her, with a concerned look in his eyes. But Tonks was happy to see him, she had missed his constant smiles and gentle gestures even if she was slightly embarrassed for him to see her in such a sorry state.

"No"

"Good" he smiled siting down next to her. "I'd never find another dueling captain as good as you. I take it you heard the news then." A flicker of sadness flashed across his face, an expression Tonks had never seen on him before. Tonks was surprised, she knew that she shouldn't be, she knew that he had cared about Teddy just as much as she had, but for once it was like someone finally understood her. He was as just as much afraid as she was.

Tonks just nodded looking back down at the tracks and trying her best not to cry, she tried her best to hide her tears.

"How are you Nymphadora?" he asked looking straight into her eyes.

People had been asking her this all day, but it was as if she had been for the right person to ask her. She felt herself breaking into a series of sobs and erupting into a volcano of tears and throwing herself into his arms.

Tonks didn't' know how long she stood there holding onto him for dear life, but she didn't care, it was nice to just cry and cry and Professor Lupin didn't seem to want to interrupt her so she just clung to him, she didn't want to talk about it, she just wanted to feel warm, she wanted to feel forgiven and she didn't want to keep blaming herself.

"I'm, I'm, I'm so s...s…sorry professor" stutted out Tonks letting go of her tight grasp around his shoulders and trying her best to wipe her eyes and her nose without disgusting him too much.

"That's okay Nymphadora" he replied wiping away a tear of his own and proceeding to wipe hers away too with a handkerchief from within his blazer. "I'm going to miss that boy too" Tonks just looked to the ground and sat down leaning her back against the train. Professor Lupin sat down next to her and began rummaging through his pockets. He pulled out a bit of chocolate snapped it into two pieces and gave Tonks the bigger half, leaving a little bit for himself.

"Eat, you'll feel better"

"Thanks" replied Tonks taking the chocolate into her shaking hand.

Tonks hugged her knees against her chest to keep warm. "Do you think he was in a lot of pain? When he died?" asked Tonks suddenly feeling ashamed at being so childlike, in front of a Professor.

Professor Lupin was silent for a moment. "To be honest, I don't know." He sighed wondering if perhaps he just should have lied. "I can't imagine it would have been pleasant, banshees are always messy things" he replied wincing slightly at his own words.

They sat there for a few moments again in a comfortable silence.

"I haven't poisoned it you know" he said referring to the chocolate that Tonks wasn't eating.

Tonks took a shy bite, and was surprised to feel a strange warmth slowly spread over her and she vaguely noticed herself starting to feel a little better.

Tonks stared off into the distance she didn't know how long she sat there, or how long they sat together, but it didn't matter, all that Tonks cared about was that she wasn't alone anymore, someone finally understood her.

Before she knew it the train was arriving at Hogwarts.

"Will you be okay to get yourself up to the castle?" asked professor Lupin still slightly concerned

Tonks nodded.

"I'd go with you myself but I'm afraid I'm on gate duty this afternoon so I might be a bit late to the feast."

Tonks just nodded again wiping her nose.

Professor Lupin hesitated wanting to make sure she was okay, but settled on briefly hugging her instead one last time, before marching off inside and moving up the carriages to find the other teachers.

* * *

**Authors Note – Hope you liked chapter 17, slightly longer than last chapter ****, personally I wish I could draw the picture of them on the back of the train huddling together with Tonks's hair blowing in all directions, but unfortunately I'm a hopeless drawer so I won't torture you with that ha ha. **

**Hope Lupin comes across okay to you, he's meant to be one of those really loving people, who just loves everyone no matter what the do or say or however rude people are to him. (You know those kind of people – my mums kinda like that, and I'm sure all of you are too) **

**My next update will probably be after exams ****I really should get some study done, thought I wish I could just write for you all day long. **

**Till the holidays then **

**Happy writing**

**Xx PrincessDreamGirl xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**In Which Hagrid Boils Tea**

Professor Lupin took a seat by the fire, trying to avoid knocking the ridiculously unsafe looking scarab beetle farm on the table. He took a sip of his tea, only to wince at how cold it was and how dirty the teacups looked. Professor Lupin just sighed, he knew Hagrid meant well.

"I've got somethin' ter discus with you" said Hagrid sitting himself down looking uncharacteristically serious.

"What's that?" asked Professor Lupin.

"Tonks" said Hagrid

"What about her?" asked Professor Lupin suspiciously.

"Now before you start" replied Hagrid waving for Professor Lupin to stay seated. "I know you care fer her, and I know she means something ter yeh, but it's more important than that."

Hagrid Paused momentarily wondering if he would deny his feelings.

"She's bin in a righ' state that's what, she's been comin' down ter visit me a lot since Christ'mas. Bin feelin' lonely, reckon she's feelin' a bit down cause' a' Teddy." Hagrid sighed.

"Reckon' she's been cryin' a fair few time too yeh know, bin goin' through a rough time at the moment. Bitten' off more'n she can chew, if yeh ask me, all the work she's tryin' ter do with getting' into the auror academy and everythin'. Still found the time ter help me with the baby hinkypunks, mind yeh… she's got her heart in the right place Tonks has… Clever girl, though yeh wouldn't know it."

"She certainly got one of the highest OWL results" Professor Lupin concluded, it was Infact the same number he received at her age.

"Not only tha', but she's nice ter ev'ryone… Reckon' she's blamin' herself for Teddy's death…

"What do you mean?" asked Professor Lupin confused.

Reckon' she thinks that if she taught him better', he could have been able to defend himself and he wouldn't have died."

"That's silly" replied Professor Lupin, "If anyone was to blame it would be me, I was his teacher after all. Besides he didn't even have his wand on him when he was attacked.

I had no idea that that might have been what's been bothering her" he finished, rubbing his palm anxiously against his forehead.

"No, I s'pect not. She doesn't' talk about her feelin's much. Doesn't want to dwell on what she can't change, but I reckon' she's still sad about it.

She still comes ter visit me 'ere though..." he sniffed and Professor Lupin saw a tear slip down Hagrid's cheek. "Tonks's' bin really good ter me"

"There, there Hagrid" said Professor Lupin patting his shoulder.

"I jus' want her ter be h'appy, and with her morphing an all, she's always so alone."

"She has you Hagrid, she's got friends and she's surrounded by admires all the time! She always stays positive."

"But she was like a mother to Teddy… so young an' so alone…" Hagrid broke into a fresh fit of hysterical sobbing. "She cried one night when she was 'ere with me, I could tell she'd bin hurtin' for a long time."

"Hagrid, stop" said Professor Lupin firmly, "She's a strong girl, she'll make it"

"I know but seein' her try so hard, bein' so brave, it's just so sad…"

"It's alright Hagrid, I'll have a chat with her, everything's going to be alright" said Professor Lupin rubbing his shoulder again…

* * *

**Authors Note - I'mmm Freeeeeee! Exams are over! Uni is OUT! Thanks to everyone who wished me luck, I think I idid okay :)**

**Special thanks to:**

**Letswilhelm,**

**JellyBeaan007,**

**Evytheworm,**

**Shirapp,**

**Madlenita,**

**Pleione-X,**

**for there awesome reviews :)**

**Updates should be more frequent now and I will try my best to update every day :) **

**Sorry this is a bit short,**

**next one should be longer,**

**Happy Dreaming :) **

**PrincessDreamGirl**


	19. Chapter 19

**In which Nights Are Black And Stars Are White**

Tonks felt like she hadn't slept all week, every time she began to slow down, she began to think and every time she began to think she began to feel sad. Even in her dreams Tonks was haunted by her guilt and she couldn't help but think that she was to blame.

After a particularly grueling day Tonks slammed shut her arithmancy textbook and trudged up to bed, trying her best not to wake the others. But even though Tonks was tired, like most nights she tossed and turned, her mind racing and her thoughts dwelling over the next dueling club meeting, she couldn't help but think of how hopeless she was as the captain if she couldn't even teacher them how to defend themselves.

Tonks felt helpless, she didn't want to cry, she didn't want to be weak and she knew that at night things always seemed worse than they were during the day. But Tonks felt like she could do nothing but cry and cry.

And she supposed that this was the kind of thing they never thought you about at school, they didn't teach you how hard life really was, they didn't teach you about that black place that your mind would sometimes go to and they definitely didn't teach you about the rain.

Tonks got up, she couldn't sit still any longer, she threw her robe around her and raced out of the dormitory even though she knew she would get in trouble if she was caught. Tonks didn't even know where she was going until she got there, until she was standing outside his office door.

Tonks began pacing, she didn't know what she was doing or why she had chosen to come there. She knew she wanted to talk to him, she wanted to talk about Teddy, but she didn't know how to start. So instead she sat down outside his office, hesitant to knock.

Meanwhile inside, Professor Lupin sighed stretching back into his chair by the fire. Finally, he had finished marking his third year papers he sipped his hot chocolate and he rested his feet up, but peace never came. He didn't want to admit to himself, but he was worried, worried about Tonks, he couldn't help but notice the dark circles under her eyes and the sadness etched into her face. Trying to erase everything from his mind he took in a long deep breath and repeated his relaxation techniques in his head:

'_Like a cloud in the sky, let thoughts go and they will pass by'_

Professor Lupin sighed, it didn't seem to be working, so he kept repeating it in his head over and over.

"Stuff it" cursed Professor Lupin giving up his meditation and reaching for his marauders map. Quickly he began searching for her name and practically jumped when she wasn't in her usual dormitory. Frantically searching, Professor Lupin was almost about to give up and run to Dumbledore's office, until he noticed her name out of the corner of his eye and he couldn't be more pleased at what he saw.

She was pacing outside his office, only meters away from him and being her Professor he tried not to read into it too much. But Professor Lupin knew what is meant, it meant that she trusted him, that finally she no longer felt like she need to be alone, it meant that they could be different together.

In fact Professor Lupin felt so relieved that he could have run out of his office, taken her in his arms and kissed her right there, but he didn't. Instead he only chose to run to the door at a great speed.

"Nymphadora" he exclaimed, wincing at her trembling hands and swollen eyes. "I think it's time we had a little chat" he sighed leading her inside, shutting the door behind her.

He began making her a hot chocolate as she sat awkwardly in front of the fire, wondering how he knew she was standing outside his office. Handing the hot chocolate to her, he took a seat next to her, looked at her in the eye and asked bluntly "Nymphadora, what's wrong?"

Instantly Tonks began to sob, practically spilling her hot chocolate all over the couch. "Nymphadora" said Professor Lupin placing his hands on her shoulders "look at me, I know it's hard to be brave, I know your scared, goodness knows that I've avoided telling people the things that bother me, but you and me, well where different, were not just your average teacher and student, where friends alright? So please trust me enough to tell me what's wrong, I can't make you feel better unless you tell me what's bothering you."

"Alright…" choked out Tonks, "I feel cold all the time, I feel so alone after Teddy died, I've never lost anyone like him before and I…And I… And I… And I can't help but think that him dying, that him dying was all my fault!"

Tonks threw herself into his arms, hugging onto him tightly and letting herself soak up the chocolate scented smell of his robes. Professor Lupin just rubbed her back and held her tighter, he had hoped that Hagrid guess wasn't right, he didn't want here to blame herself.

"First of all Nymphadora" he replied looking straight into her eye "You're not alone, ever, don't ever feel like you're alone, you've always got me and I'll never leave you. The ones that love you never truly leave you, they live on in your heart, and Teddy lives on in your heart every day.

It's not your fault he died Nymphadora, no one blames you either so you shouldn't blame yourself, if it was anyone's fault it would be mine. But it's not mine, nor yours, I don't know if you know a lot about how Teddy died".

Tonks shook her head

"Well" began Professor Lupin unsure of where to start. "Teddy was out with his family one night, they were walking through the forest because his parents are both research potion makers and they were looking for a certain type of mushroom that only comes out at that time of night.

Goodness knows they shouldn't have been in the forest with a young boy at that time of night, but they were ignorant and determined and they told me at the funeral later that they would do anything to go back and change that decision.

Anyway while they were walking they came across an injured unicorn" Professor Lupin gave her a meaningful look "someone had been sucking its blood. So she went off to look around for a bit on her own, to see if she could find anything suspicious, which was her next mistake, because moments later she spotted a dark hooded figure. Although it was week and it was barely able to walk, it attacked her and she screamed and naturally her husband came running with Teddy's wand, having lost his own earlier and together they were able to chase the thing away.

But they were so busy chasing away the hooded figure, that they didn't realize their own son was being attacked by a banshee, and without a wand he didn't have a hope" Professor Lupin finished wondering if perhaps he had said too much.

A sad silence filled the room.

"It wasn't your fault, he didn't even have a wand. If anything it's his parents who are to blame, he shouldn't have been brought into such an environment in the first place.

Tonks just nodded unable to say anything, everything seemed so sad and upsetting but she couldn't help but think how sweet it was of Professor Lupin to go to Teddy's funeral.

Tonks lent over and hugged him once more, and he didn't notice her eye colour flicker to the same shade of chocolate as his own hair. She briefly saw the photo frame she had given him for Christmas and realized for the first time how she wasn't the only one hurting, Professor Lupin and Oliver had loved him too. She realized how selfish she was and being surrounded by hurting people, Tonks came to the conclusion that perhaps it was better to never love, perhaps it was better to hold the world at arm's length and to be indifferent to everyone.

"Dueling club is going to be horrible tomorrow" confessed Tonks into his ear, not realizing how much the thought of going back without him was bothering her. "It won't be the same without Teddy".

"No. But you know what Nymphadora, that's what life is, the idea that we can simply forget all our problems is barbaric, that's what it means to live, to have problems day in and day out. Do you ever think the fears we have ever truly leave us? No, we just learn to make them as bearable as we can. We all have to fight our own battles, but we can always fight them together."

"I don't want to die" whispered Tonks "I don't want to die alone like Teddy, without having been loved."

"You won't Nymphadora"

"Yes I will"

"No you won't, I told you before the ones that love us never really leave us, I love you Tonks, I'll never leave you, I'll never let you die alone, I won't lose you too"

And slowly as the night wore on later and later, they fell deeper and deeper into their dreams, clinging to each other as they slept and Tonks couldn't help but think that maybe she was wrong, maybe the soaring of love did pay for the thud in the end...

* * *

**Authors Note – Wahhhh! That was some sad stuff, sorry to get all deep and meaningful on you there. Wow, reckon I might go and have a good cry now, writing this stuff is definitely sadder than reading it. Anyway hope it was okay, least it was a bit longer ****Also sorry for all the grammar mistakes, I've always hated spelling and the like, Thanks to Shirapp and JellyBeaan007 (In true Lavender Brown style - Good Luck with you exams today, I know you'll be brilliant!) for the latest reviews **

**Also I wanted to share with you this really cool song that I have recently discovered, it's called Falling In by Lifehouse. Now I know that you've probably all heard of it already, cause I'm always behind with these kind of things, but hey, thought you might like it.**

**Hope you all have happy dreams tonight like Tonks and Remus **

**Xx PrincessDreamGirl xX **


	20. Chapter 20

**In Which Oliver Takes To The Sky**

Tonks knew that real life wasn't like the movies, she knew that last night's talk with Professor Lupin wouldn't miraculously solve all her problems. However, Tonks knew it was a start, sure some days would be harder than others but at least she was beginning to feel better and by breakfast she had even regained some of her morphing skills.

As Tonks was walking down to the greenhouses for herbology, her thoughts were interrupted by a friendly stranger who was walking in front of her.

"Oliver" she called out to him, suddenly realizing how miserable he looked.

"Nymphadora?" called out Professor Lupin from behind her, just realizing that she was only a few groups in front of him.

"Professor Lupin" called out Oliver looking up and suddenly noticing Tonks too.

They all trudged towards each other, meeting somewhere in the middle. Being the first week back from Christmas break the corridor was packed with students, but the three of them just ignored the rude stares they were getting from the other students (who now had to walk a mere two paces just to get around them) and Professor Lupin and Tonks just smiled at Oliver.

"Wotcher Oliver" greeted Tonks "you coming to the first dueling club meeting tonight?"

"Sure" mumbled Oliver with slightly sad eyes.

"Good" smiled Tonks, to the best degree that she could muster. "I'll see you later then, I've got to run to my herbology class, sorry" she exclaimed pulling Oliver in for a quick hug and nodding goodbye to Professor Lupin.

Moments later she almost tripped, running into someone who was going in the opposite direction. Professor Lupin could faintly hear her mumbling a brief apology, but he just laughed lightly shaking his head at her uncontrollable clumsiness.

"How are you Oliver?" asked Professor Lupin kneeling down to him slightly concerned.

Oliver just shrugged, not wanting to lie and not wanting to admit the truth either.

"How about we have a chat over some hot chocolate, I'm sure Professor Slughorn won't mind you skipping a lesson once he knows you're with me."

"Sure" he agreed never being able to refuse hot chocolate or a talk with his faveourite Professor.

"Good, good, come on squirt" he smiled ruffling Oliver's adorable brown hair and leading him back to his office.

"Come and sit here on my couch" said Professor Lupin moving a large pile of books to the ground once they had arrived back at his office "don't be shy".

"Professor" asked Oliver while he was busy making the hot chocolates "why won't anyone tell me what happened to Teddy" he sighed sadly.

"Ah" remarked Professor Lupin, unsure of where to start "well… I think some people are afraid that you might not take it too well…It wasn't…well…It wasn't a particularly nice death" he winced.

"What happened Professor? Please tell me what happened?"

Professor Lupin gulped unable to refuse his sweet adoring eyes. "Well" sighed Professor Lupin taking a seat next to him and handing him his hot chocolate "what do you know?"

"Nothing" he sighed "my mum wouldn't tell me anything, she just told me that he died and he wouldn't be coming back to Hogwarts next semester"

Professor Lupin nodded, feeling slightly guilty about what he was about to do. "I suppose you don't happen to know what a banshee is."

Oliver nodded.

"Goodness knows we don't teach them to forth years, let alone first years… Well, banshees are spirits to be exact" Professor Lupin gulped down a large amount of hot chocolate before continuing. "There women spirits, not particularly attractive looking things, they have green skin, floor length hair and black eyes."

Professor Lupin paused again wondering whether or not he should continue, but deciding that it was better if Oliver heard the facts from him rather than read about it in some dark book.

"There scream if fatal – like a mandrake, although people don't usually die from that. Banshees… Well… Well… Well… they normally claw their victims" said Professor Lupin very slowly watching Oliver carefully.

"and once there victim is dead" Professor Lupin ran his hands nervously through his hair "they take the victims spirit and feed on it" he explained "to keep themselves alive"

"Oh". There was a small pause, Professor Lupin hoped that Oliver wasn't about to pass out on him. "Is it a particularly painful way to die then?" asked Oliver.

"I could think of worse ways" lied Professor Lupin, failing miserably.

"I miss him a lot" confessed Oliver "I'll never find another friend like him"

"Mmm…" agreed Professor Lupin "I'm sure he's missing you too"

"You reckon' he's up there?" asked Oliver pointed to the sky slightly unsure.

"Of course he is, he's looking down on us right now smiling, and telling us to be brave. I can tell".

"How?" he asked with shining eyes "How do you know he's up there?"

"I can't see him" admitted Professor Lupin, "Or I can't hear him, but I can feel him. It's kind of like that feeling that you get when you look up at the big nights sky. You know the one? Almost as if there was something big going on in the world, something that you knew was there, but you just didn't know what it was. It's like that" he admitted with his eyes twinkling.

"I just know, you don't have to see or hear to believe, sometimes you can feel, and I've been told that every living person in the world has that feeling, even muggles. So there's definitely something bigger going on" he finished, bringing himself back down.

"So you up for a game of Quidditch Oliver?"

"Really!" asked Oliver excitedly, knowing exactly what Professor Lupin was trying to do and still managing to fall for his trap.

"Yep, Madame Hooch told me you were the best player in the year!"

"Really?" asked Oliver slightly gob smacked.

"Naturally, my little Oliver's going to be an amazing quidditch player one day!" he smiled warmly at the little boy sitting next to him who still had his mouth hanging wide open. "How about we sneak out to the pitch and have a fly then?"

"Now?" asked Oliver grinning from cheek to cheek.

"I don't see why not, the pitch should be empty for another few hours" he replied.

"Okay, but I bags being keeper!"He practically shouted jumping up and just managing to save his hot chocolate from spilling all down his robes.

He grabbed Professor Lupin by his hand and pulled him up, not letting him finish his drink. Professor Lupin just raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"You can borrow my nimbus 1000 is you want" said Professor Lupin as if it was just a daily occurrence to offer his expensive broom around to unsuspecting first year students. He could have sworn he felt James Potter shaking in his grave.

"YOU HAVE A NIMBUS 1000!" squeaked Oliver excitedly "that's the fastest model yet!

"Yep, used to belong to my old Hogwarts pal" he smiled down at the overly excited young boy, "come on" he said taking him by his hand, "If we want to get there by Christmas we'd better go now".

By the time they had made it down to the pitch there was no stopping Oliver. Professor Lupin just chuckled to himself about how easy it had been to cheer him up and he couldn't help but break into his own smile when he saw the boy, zooming around the pitch.

So he zoomed after him and they played together...

* * *

**Author's Note- Wow, this is my 20****th**** chapter already ****Time goes fast when you're having fun! This started off as a chapter about the dueling club, but obviously my typing fingers had another thing coming, so hope you don't mind a bit of Oliver/Professor Lupin bonding time ****Thank-You! To all my awesome reviewers ****you're the reason this story continues! **

**Thanks, **

**Jess + friend – you guys seem really awesome! You remind me of the crazy things I do with my best friend, I'm so happy that it makes you smile **

**Pleione-X- You rock! Your reviews are always so positive, wish I could carry you around in my pocket all day and get moral support ha ha! **

**JellyBeaan007 – One more day and then your free from exams! Hang in there, I know what it's like ****then you can read fanficion all day! (Like me – although somehow I still manage to be really busy)**

**Happy Reading to everyone else**

**PrincessDreamGirl**

**P.S I'm sorry but there might not be a chapter for tomorrow, (it just depends) I have to work all day tomorrow and it's exhausting so sometimes I just crash when I get home :( so sorry in advance!**


	21. Chapter 21

**In Which Students Duel**

* * *

_Compound – An area enclosed by a fence._

* * *

Tonks felt like she was in a compound. There was no way out, she knew she had to turn up for the dueling club meeting, after all she was running the thing.

But for the next two periods in the afternoon, Tonks found herself fantasizing about all different things that could happen to get her out of it. She imagined herself being attacked by a dragon- and goodness knows she'd rather take the dragon. She imagined herself tripping down the stairs and breaking something, but as soon as she tried to become clumsy she instantly cured herself of her clumsiness, and she even tried talking loudly in class in hope that she might get a detention, but of course Professor Flitwick took this as a sign that she found the work too easy and instantly starting piling the homework onto her.

Tonks sighed.

She was definitely stuck in a compound.

As Tonks nibbled on the corners of her mashed pumpkin, she couldn't stop her hands from shaking, merlin knew she wasn't looking forward to it. She pushed her plate into the middle of the table.

"What's up Tonks?" asked Laura concerned.

"Is this still about Teddy?" asked Olivia reluctantly.

Tonks tried her best to suddenly become interested in doing up her shoelace.

"You can't avoid it forever Tonks"

"I know guys, really I'm fine, I've been talking to Professor Lupin a lot lately and… well he's helped me through my feelings a lot, made me open up a bit" sighed Tonks.

"Good" smiled Laura "It's about time you realized that we're your friends too, you're not alone" she said strangling Tonks in a hug "we've got you".

"Thanks guys" replied Tonks feeling like she was about to start tearing up any second now.

"I'm a bit stressed about this meeting tonight actually" sighed Tonks deciding to tell them what was bothering her. "It's our first meeting back since Teddy died".

"Do you want us to come?" asked Olivia.

"Just in case anything happens" whispered Laura.

"No, no, it's okay, thanks anyway" Tonks eyes flickered determinedly "some things you have to do on your own". Laura and Olivia just rolled their eyes at each other, of course Tonks was trying to play the hero.

"ha-hmm…" coughed a familiar voice from behind them breaking up there whispered conversation. Tonks jumped up at the sound of his voice and somehow managing to bruise her thigh on the table, she winced slightly before gulping.

"Professor" exclaimed the three girls in complete unison.

"Olivia, Laura…Tonks" gulped Professor Lupin who was now slightly intimidated by the presence of three young girls staring at him.

Professor Lupin just stood there momentarily transfixed.

"I was actually wondering if I could speak to Nymphadora?" he asked timidly.

Olivia and Laura sent each other twinkling smirks.

"Of course you can talk to _Nymphadora_" replied Olivia sassily.

"Yeah" replied Laura helping Tonks up, "_Nymphadora_ was just talking about you"

Tonks sent Laura a deadly glare, her hair becoming a dangerous red.

"She was?" stuttered out Professor Lupin slightly worriedly.

"Don't worry Professor" smirked Olivia "she was just telling us about how much you've been helping her with the dueling club"

"Oh" Professor Lupin relaxed slightly and wondered if Tonks's friends were teasing her.

Tonks just sighed in relief, she would personally kill her friends if they let anything about their juicy little suspicions slip.

"Let's go Professor" muttered Tonks angrily towards her friends who were still smirking.

"G..go?" asked Professor Lupin still slightly taken back.

"Yes, let's go set up for dueling club" suggested Tonks in her most convincing tone, as if she knew exactly why he had come over.

"Of course" replied Professor Lupin recovering, and following behind her out of the great hall and to the defense classroom.

"Sorry about that Nymphadora" said Professor Lupin "I didn't mean to cut your dinner short, I actually just wanted to ask you if you wanted me to say anything to the group tonight about Teddy?" gulped Professor Lupin.

"That would be great" replied Tonks slowly, "I was going to say something, but given my personal" Tonks felt herself choke, "given my personal state of mind, I thought that perhaps it would be better if I didn't' say anything. I'd really appreciate it if you said something though" Tonks felt herself melting further and further into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Sure Nymphadora" he replied knowingly.

In the next 20 minutes, more and more people turned up, until finally almost everyone had arrived. Even little Oliver had snuck in, standing at the back of the room and nervously sending a shy wave to Tonks and Professor Lupin at the front.

Professor Lupin took a long deep breath and began.

"I'm not sure how many of you know this" began Professor Lupin, concern flashing across his eyes. "But we lost our dearest friend Teddy over the Christmas break" a slight mummer of whispers and nods filled the room. "I know that some of you might never have known him, some of you may have seen his brief smiles filling our club and some of you may even have loved him just as much as myself and Nymphadora.

But if there's one thing we can learn from this, it's to be better people. To enjoy every moment as if it were our last, and to learn to be as skilled as we can. We don't become skilled so that we can prevent death ourselves, goodness knows we must accept it when it comes. We don't learn to receive praise from others, but we do it for ourselves, so that we do ourselves justice and know that we did the best we could with the time that we were given. So let's all try to prove our skills tonight, For Teddy" finished Professor Lupin.

"For Teddy" chorused the group.

Tonks swore she could have heard a pin drop. It was the quietest class she had ever taught.

"Well" began Tonks "I was thinking that tonight we could have an old-fashioned duel off, between year levels, so that we could practice our skills in a real situation…So let's start with the first years".

And Tonks didn't know how she did it, how she kept going all night when she was feeling miserable on the inside. But Tonks knew one thing, she was proud of her group, she smiled when Oliver won the competition for the first years – it was as if he had Teddy's spirit with him. She smirked when Bill was amazingly transfigured into a pumpkin and she couldn't help but laugh along with Benjy when he was on the receiving end of a particularly nasty rictusempra tickling charm.

In all honesty Tonks hadn't realized how many friends, she had. Everybody seemed to be unusually kind. So that by the end of the night, Tonks felt as if she had aged a life time and she felt the lights become blurry and the chatter of the room merge into one.

"Alright Nymphadora" came Professor Lupin's voice "I think it's time for you to get to bed, you look awfully drowsy" he said patting her on the back kindly.

"Thanks Professor"

"That's okay, you don't need to thank me, you really do look tired"

"No really" replied Tonks "Thank-you, I don't think I could have done it without you"

"Oh right… that's okay Tonks"

"Why is it that you're so good with this stuff?" asked Tonks, becoming more and more sluggish, "why are you so good with accepting death?"

Professor Lupin paused, though for a moment, sighed, then replied "I'm not. Even though it may look like it. Even after so many deaths, you'd think it would get easier, but it doesn't. It's only your understanding that gets better, you realize that they wouldn't want you to be miserable because of them, they'd want you to get back out there and fight, they'd want you to overcome whatever life throws at you".

Tonks nodded, she tried her best to stay awake, but clearly her body was working against her.

"Okay, Nymphadora, now it's definitely time for bed" he sighed smiling that smile he only reserved for her and leading her back to the dormitory…

* * *

**Authors Note – Okay, I really want to rant all my problems to you about my day, but don't worry I will take a big deep sigh and save you all from it. Sorry this chapter isn't very good ****It was kinda rushed, and I'm too lazy to re-read all my sentences that don't make sense. **

**Instead I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Jess, who convinced me to update today, and who also happened to be my 100****th**** reviewer ****also thanks to Shirapp and JellyBeaan007 for their awesome reviews!**

**So seeing as you reviewers are like the AWESOMEST PEOPLE EVER! I'd love to get to know you all better, rather than me doing all the talking or writing (or both). **

**So I've had an idea (bear with me, I'm crazy – all the best people are) each update I'll ask you a new question and at the bottom of your review, put your answer ****and I'll put mine here too. **

**So, todays question is:**

**What's your faveourite colour? (And you have to pick only one – I know the simple questions are sometimes the hardest)**

**Personally, I like that really dark/purple/blue/reflective colour, yep I know it's really hard to describe, hopefully you can understand the one that I mean, it's kinda like indigo, but more purple and shiny too (Iridescent might be the correct word). **

**Anyways, can't wait to hear what you guys like **

**Happy dreaming, xoxo PrincessDreamGirl **


	22. Chapter 22

**In Which Professor Lupin Hates Staff Meetings**

As the staff meeting was concluded, a loud chatter broke the silence. Professors everywhere were talking animatedly to one another, some were hi-fiving each other, some were shaking hands and smiling.

Professor Lupin was doing none of these things, he was busy watching Professor Trelawney who managed to sneak out of the room unnoticed and was wondering if he could miraculously manage the same feat.

Professor Lupin was getting closer… closer… closer, he was almost at the door now. He was so close he could practically taste freedom.

"Remus" came a voice that momentarily shattered his world. Professor Lupin froze, he wondered if this meant he had to turn around. "Remus, I'd just like a quick word" said the voice again, Professor Lupin sighed and turned around, if it were any other teacher he swore he would have kept on walking and pretend that he hadn't heard a thing. But this was Dumbledore's voice and nobody, nobody walked away from a conversation with Albus Dumbledore.

Professor Lupin hesitantly, walked up to speak with Professor Dumbledore.

"How are you Albus?" he asked in the most polite tone he could muster.

"Very well thank-you" replied Dumbledore "I take it Horace is still providing you with your monthly medications?" he almost whispered.

"Yes sir" Professor Lupin nodded.

"Very good, very good. I don't mean to keep you" Dumbledore continued with twinkling eyes "but I found something that might interest you the other day"

"Really?" replied Professor Lupin suddenly becoming intrigued as to what it was.

"Yes, I stumbled across an old empty broom cupboard last Thursday morning when I was out exploring." Professor Lupin nodded, wondering which direction the conversation was headed in. "and when I opened the door to my great surprise I saw my worst fear sprawled out over the room." Dumbledore paused wondering whether or not Professor Lupin would catch on. He did.

"You found a bogget sir?" he asked becoming more excited than perhaps he ought.

"Correct, I found a bogget, I thought perhaps you might like to show it to your classes? After all practical experience is really the best defence."

"I'd love to sir, that's an excellent idea, thank-you" Professor Lupin replied beaming.

There was a small awkward pause where Professor Lupin wondered if it would be considered polite enough for him to leave yet.

"Well, if you don't mind I must be going, I've got some things to plan with Nymphadora for the duelling club" he offered as his lame excuse.

Evidently Dumbledore still had more to say,

"And how is our beloved Tonks going?" he asked with a mysterious twinkle in his eye.

At this moment, Professor Slughorn decided to interrupt the conversation, and press his own opinion on the conversation.

"Tonks is a true gem, is she not?" he asked puffin his chest out proudly, as if her character was all his doing.

Apparently Professor McGonagall had been eavesdropping too and couldn't resist but to agree whole heartedly with Professor Slughorn. "I've always thought that girl would make an excellent Gryffindor."

"I think she fits in quite well in Hufflepuff" replied Professor Lupin thoughtfully disagreeing.

Professor Slughorn frowned and so too did Professor McGonagall. "Why would you want her in Hufflepuff? I would imagine you would have preferred her in our house, you were once a Gryffindor yourself after all."

"Don't get me wrong Minerva" replied Professor Lupin "I'm a true lion deep down, but I just think it would be best for her to go into the house that she fits into best, the house the hat chose for her. People always do far better off for themselves, when they are there true selves.

"I suppose" agreed Professor McGonagall "so, you're saying that if she were sorted into Ravenclaw or Slytherin instead she would belong there?"

"Exactly" stated Professor Lupin, relieved that someone was finally making sense of what he was trying to say.

"Actually I've always thought that she would make an excellent Slytherin" butted in Professor Slughorn, apparently not listening to a word that Professor Lupin was saying. "She's cunning, witty and determined."

Professor Lupin had to restrain himself from letting lose a rather nasty remark.

"Tonks would be a credit to any house that she belonged to" smiled Dumbledore.

Professor Slughorn nodded and happily remarked, "I told her that when she graduated I would have a word to my friend Damocles, about finding her a job as a potions assistant for the ministry."

And that was it, Professor Lupin couldn't hold his temper back any longer he had been getting more and more frustrated with his co-workers all day, and finally the last straw had been drawn. "A potions assistant? Somehow I can't picture Nymphadora brewing potions in some dimly lit dungeon for the rest of her life!"

But Professor Slughorn merely laughed and mocked him further, "I suppose you think she should be doing something in defence against the dark arts then?" he teased sarcastically. "Every teacher wants their students to be moved by their subject, but Tonks **really **does have quite the knack for potions making."

"Yes" replied Professor Lupin "but…"

"Ah-ha" interrupted Slughorn, "You agreed"

Professor Lupin just kept his mouth shut, he couldn't risk saying anything, so he decided that it would be safer not to speak. He had to seriously restrain himself from saying that she had even more talent when it came to defence and duelling. Not only could she produce a fierce patronus, but her non-verbal duelling was amazingly impressive. Her spells were creative and her reflexes were quick. She had that kind of ability he had referred to at the start of the year, her spell work was flexible and she could think on her toes. That and the fact that she had actually told him she wanted to be an auror when she grew up. 'So there' he thought uncharacteristically to himself 'go eat slugs Slughorn'.

"Tonks" interrupted Dumbledore from Professor Lupin's thoughts "has many talents, not just at potions, defence or other things magical. She would be equally fulfilling her talents if she were to become an actor with her sense of humour, a quidditch player with her hard working spirit or even a mother with her ability to care for children" finished Dumbledore looking quizzically at Professor Lupin when he spoke the last one. It was as if he were referencing Teddy, and Professor Lupin instantly felt ashamed over his short outburst of temper. Tonks certainly would never have been that rude to a Professor, no matter how frustrating they were.

Professor Lupin just swallowed under Dumbledore's gaze, clearly nothing escaped his notice.

"I really must be going" insisted Professor Lupin for the second time that evening, and with a quick nod to the professors, he was gone.

Later that evening when Professor Lupin looked back on his day, he didn't know how he had not maimed Slughorn singlehandedly right then and there in that meeting, he had never felt angrier in his entire life. Tonks was worth more than just being a potions assistant, Tonks deserved to be the best.

* * *

**Authors Note – This morning I went back over some of my chapters and re-read some of them. Wow, didn't realise how bad some of my grammar was, whole words seem to be mysteriously missing in some places (sorry). **

**Wow, must say I loved all of your reviews, we had a range of different responses from cerulean blue, purple, that greeny/blue jewellery colour, tardis blue (**** -love it) to orange and white even got a mention.**

**Also most importantly we managed to name that purple colour I was trying to describe to you yesterday. **

**Want to know what we named it? **

**Yep that's right, we called it, REMADORA!**

**So yes, my faveourite colour is Remadora, it just so happens to be my faveourite fanfiction ship too **

**So thanks: evytheworm, Jess + friend, JellyBeaan007 (have fun at prom!), hiddennerd (b.t.w. love your name ****), Mary and foreverthecrazygurl, I love reading your reviews **

**And that takes us to my faveourite segment of the day ****my question:**

**If you were at Hogwarts, what would be your faveourite subject?**

**For me, I think I'd like Arthrithmacy, (cause it kind of reminds me of physics) but my faveourite would definitely be potions, because I love chemistry in real life. Don't worry though, I wouldn't become some mad potions maker and get into dark arts. **

**Can't wait to see what your faveourite subjects are! **

**What about Quidditch lessons? Is that considered a subject, cause that would be kind of cool, maybe that's like P.E in real life.**

**Anywho, **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Happy dreaming,**

**PrincessDreamGirl xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**In Which Professor Lupin Makes A Realisation**

"Good Afternoon Class" said Professor Lupin warmly welcoming them. "You will recall before the Christmas break we were studying the patronus charm."

Murmurs of groans and nods filled the room.

"Well, I thought that today we would finish up our last practical class on them. I have already talked to a few of you since last semester, I know that you've been practicing hard and that some of you have successfully managed to perform the charm" Professor Lupin's eyes met Tonks's briefly.

"So" he finished clapping his hands together and indicating for them to stand "let's see how you're going".

Murmurs of "Expecto- Patronum" broke out as the class began to practice. And Tonks was surprised, it seemed that Professor Lupin was right, most people had been practicing. Within minutes the room was filled with a warm white mist as patronus charms were being cast in all directions.

It was Bill Weasley however who managed to cast the first corporal patronus, as a rather large fox terrier came bounding forth from his wand. Sighs of "ohhs" and "ahhhas" filled the room as everyone seemed to be in awe of the difficulty of this kind of magic. Before long, animals were becoming more and more common as they erupted from different parts of the room.

But from the far corner where Tonks was standing, things didn't seem to be going well at all. "Expecto- Patronum" she cast hopefully but nothing happened.

"Maybe you're just trying to hard Tonks?" suggested Olivia as beautiful tabby cat came bursting flawlessly her wand.

"Maybe" shrugged Tonks looking downcast.

Meanwhile as Professor Lupin surveyed the room, he couldn't help but take pride in how well everyone was doing, the room was practically filled with all different kinds of patronusus from mice to donkey and someone had even managed to produce a hippo. But looking around Professor Lupin realised that one important animal was missing, he couldn't seem to locate Tonks's puma.

Spotting her attempts in the corner of the room he made his way over to her.

"Nymphadora, how is you beautiful black puma coming along?" he asked smiling fondly at her.

Tonks sighed, "Sorry Professor it's not working, every time I try to think of my last happy memory all I can think about is…" Tonks hesitated in saying it allowed.

"Teddy" answered Professor Lupin for her giving her a pat on the shoulder, "I know it's hard Nymphadora, but maybe try to think about a different memory, try to think about a memory when you were just so happy and know that there is nothing anyone can do to take that memory away from you"

Tonks nodded and blinked, doing her best to get rid of the moisture in her eyes.

He said giving her a reassuring smile, so Tonks tried again.

She tried to remember the last time she had been happy without Teddy being there, she couldn't help but smile when she remembered last night's duelling club. The way that Professor Lupin had spoken about Teddy, the way he had spent the night trying to cheer her up and the way he always laughed at her quirks, being sure to laugh in the right places.

Tonks remembered his hot chocolate, the way he comforted her when she was sad and the way he hugged her on the train; without caring that she was a spluttering mess. She remembered how he had sent her Herald, her beautiful silver white owl on Christmas eve and she remembered awkwardly introducing him to her parents. She thought about dancing with him at their Christmas party and she thought about what Bill had said to her on the train.

In fact pretty much every time that she had ever been truly happy had happened when she was with him and it was that moment that Tonks realised that she loved him.

Before this Tonks had always liked him, he had always been there, he had always tried to cheer her up, to say funny things. But it was at that moment that Nymphadora Tonks realised that she always had and always would love Remus Lupin and it wasn't just some school girl fancy, what she felt was the real deal.

Looking up into his eyes, she filled her thoughts up with happiness and whispered the incantation "Expecto- Patronum" and somehow she knew without even looking that the spell had worked.

But when Tonks looked at her patronus clearly she got an awfully large surprise, a werewolf erupted from her wand. Tonks's patronus had changed. She didn't even know that Patronusus could change.

She looked to Professor Lupin confused.

But Professor Lupin looked just as shocked as she did, If not more and suddenly he became very thankful that he had never shown the class his patronus; which was a spitting image to that of Nymphadora Tonks's.

And it was in that moment that Professor Lupin realised that not only did he love Tonks as he always knew he had, but he realised that Tonks loved him back and he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. Tonks loved him, even though nobody had ever loved him like that before.

Deep down Professor Lupin couldn't help but be pleased. It was a strange feeling, like his knees might collapse to the ground any second and his stomach might collapse of tingling. But he knew that she only loved him for his teaching, or maybe the way he cared for her, he doubted that she would love his flaws too. She wouldn't love how he became a raging werewolf once a month or she wouldn't love how little money he had or how old he was compared to her. 'After all' he thought to himself 'Remus Lupin didn't do love, he just didn't, he never had and he never would, it wasn't that he didn't love others, in fact he loved so much that it hurt, it was more that he didn't allow himself to be loved by others.

"Tonks" said Laura interrupting his train of thought "did your patronus change shape?"

"Yeah" agreed Olivia "I could have sworn your patronus was a puma", she asked in disbelief.

"I thought it was too" muttered Tonks just as surprised as they were.

"Professor?" asked Laura "Is that possible for a patronus to change shape?"

"It is" sighed Professor Lupin, "sometimes a great shock or emotional upheaval can cause it to change" he replied looking at Tonks with quite a dazed look on his face.

"You don't think this is because of Teddy do you?" asked Tonks looking upset.

Professor Lupin just shrugged sadly giving her a brief squeeze on her shoulder, "I wouldn't worry about it" he mumbled… "don't worry about it"…

* * *

**Author's Note – ****Okay so polling is officially closed ****and the results are in:**

**Charms: 2**

**Potions: 2**

**DADA: 1**

**However most people said a range of different subjects and I must agree, studying anything at hogwarts would be pretty cool :)**

**Saraell also mentioned Divernation :) which I hadn't even thought about before, that would be fun drinking tea and stuff, **

**Anyway before I forget todays question is...**

**What animal does your patronus take? ? **

**Personally, I think mine would be a puffin, (there an arctic bird that I absolutely adore (there soo cute!), and I love birds too so that would work well) It could possibly also be a Wallaby, because I adore them as well :)**

**Once I did an online quiz for this question (just google it), and a got a phoneix, like Dumbledore, so hey tell me what you think your would be :)**

**Also to all my beautiful reviewers :) Thanks a million! **

**JellyBeaan007, Pleione-X, Mary, Saraelle (good guess-the bogget will be included in a later chapter :)) and Jess + Friend :D**

**And for anyone interested (Jess) don't worry I haven't given up on my other story "A Hidden Truth" I've just been so side-tracked writing this one that I want to finish this first before I continue on it. But Stress Less! I will finish it one day ha ha ! (I hope)**

**You All!**

**Hope that you can read that rediculously flashy symbol ha ha!**

**I'm so silly sometimes!**

**PrincessDreamGirl xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**In Which Saturday Smells Of Brooms And Sweat**

That morning Professor Lupin had endlessly tossed and turned in his sleep, but no matter how hard he tried to distract himself, he couldn't help but think about Tonks's patronus. He had the unnerving suspicion that he was in trouble. Somewhere deep down he realised that he was falling for her and hard.

Professor Lupin let out a deep sigh. He knew he wasn't going to get any more sleep this morning, so instead of lying there he got up, drew back his curtains and decided that on a beautiful clear Saturday morning, he was going to go for a quick ride around the Quidditch pitch; in order to clear his mind.

Throwing on a thick warm jacket over his muggle clothing, Professor Lupin swung his Nimbus over his shoulder and hurried on down to the pitch.

As he flew around Professor Lupin couldn't help but soak in the magic of the castle, the beauty of the mountains and the vastness of the black lack. Everything just seemed so perfect, it was just like he'd remembered it as a boy and he knew that there were no words he could use to describe just how much he loved this place.

For a second Professor Lupin felt slightly jealous of all the other Professors, some of whom had lived at Hogwarts for almost all of their lives. Although he hadn't told anyone yet, he knew that he wouldn't be coming back to teach next year. He had enjoyed teaching, to be sure, but he couldn't help feel guilty about lying to everyone. He was practically a monster, living between the walls, he didn't deserve to be teaching such young children and he knew it was only a matter of time before someone caught on. He had had his turn, now it was time for someone better to step in.

Professor Lupin soared back down to the ground, blowing his nose on a tissue and drinking in the last few moments of morning sunshine, before he had to start his lesson plans. As he was walking up to the castle he suddenly noticed the outline of a young slender girl running towards him, obviously heading for the quidditch pitch too.

He couldn't quite believe his luck as he saw who it was, he would recognise that figure anywhere.

Her pastel purple hair was done up in a high bun, with a pale pink headband that was keeping it out of her eyes. But somehow from the running her hair seemed to be sticking out attractively in all directions.

He held his breath and took in her skin, which was practically glowing from the reflected sunrise. He gulped when he looked down and saw her bare legs, mentally slapping himself for being so sick and ashamed of how easily he could be affected by a beautiful young girl, by _this_ beautiful young girl.

Professor Lupin was momentarily shaken out of his thoughts, as the girl looked up and their eyes briefly met in a wave of recognition, causing her to smile.

"Professor!" she called out slowing down to a light jog, and then into a walk, as she approached him. "Professor Lupin is that you? You look quite handsome there in your muggle clothing" she smiled.

Professor Lupin was so transfixed by her that he spoke the first think that popped into his head, "as do you" he replied.

Tonks blushed. Professor Lupin instantly wished he could take this comment back, he couldn't seem to understand why he was always saying these stupid things in front of her.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked her indicating to her bare legs and arms, which were normally covered up by her school robes.

Tonks just shook her head "not really" she shrugged, "once I get moving, you don't really notice".

Professor Lupin just nodded, "I didn't know you ran?" be blurted out.

"I've always found that it helps when you've got a lot on your mind." She answered simply and somewhat questioningly; wondering why Professor Lupin seemed to be in such a weird mood. "It also helps me to keep in shape. If I wasn't to get into the auror academy, I can't let my enemies out run me" she finished smiling.

"So were you out flying?" she asked pointing to his broom.

"Y…Yeah" he mumbled, still slightly stunned by her.

"Oh! Wow nice broom" she muttered catching the silver writing of Nimbus 1000 which was scrawled across it in neat cursive lettering.

"From an old friend of mine" he shrugged "I'm not really into Quidditch that much actually".

"Wow, some friend he must have been" she replied impressed.

"Well…sort of" he mumbled awkwardly wondering why he couldn't have just lied to her "he died, left it to me in his will. Think he mentioned something about me being hopeless on a broom" he chuckled half-heartedly.

"Oh" replied Tonks "That was so Silly of me to ask something like that, I'm so sorry" she winced feeling terrible.

"That's okay" he replied "Sirius did always say he had the most impressive collection of expensive brooms in the Northern Hemisphere. He was a bit of a spoilt kid."

Tonks looked at him quizzically for a second. "Sirius?" she asked "as in Sirius Black?"

"Yeah that's him, I suppose you've heard about him from the papers?" he sighed before continuing "but the Sirius I knew wasn't anything like him, he was one of the most kind and gentle person that I've known, very mischievous, but no more black hearted than the rest of us" he smiled at her sadly.

"No, I mean yes, I mean no. Well" said Tonks thinking careful about what she was trying to say, "Well I did hear about Sirius from the papers, but I did know about him before that. It's just, Sirius is my second cousin."

"Really, wow? I didn't know you're related to the Blacks? He asked surprised raiding an eyebrow.

"I'm not" she replied, then seeing his confused expression she continued "well technically I am, but mum doesn't really relate to any of them anymore, not after she married my dad, he's a muggleborn and mum never really approved of dark magic, she wasn't' like the rest of them." Tonks took a deep breath and then continued.

"But after Sirius ran away from home, mum and dad used to let him stay with us. I was really young at the time so I don't really remember much about him, but I remember he used to swing me around in the air and give me piggy back rides around the house". Tonks laughed, "And this one time he even convinced me to set off a dung bomb in the kitchen. Of course mum wasn't too pleased, but she couldn't really yell at me because I didn't understand and technically Sirius hadn't done anything except give it to me, so none of us really got into trouble. Mind you" she laughed again "It took about a week to get the smell out of the house though" Tonks smiled and Professor Lupin couldn't help but think that she had the sweetest laugh he had ever heard before.

"I didn't know that" he laughed along with her smiling cheekily, "but yes, that does sound like something that only Sirius would have done."

"Is that James's broom then?" asked Tonks curiously.

Professor Lupin just nodded. "James and Lily were two of the kindest people I've ever known. It's quite sad how they died. But while they were alive they were two of the happiest people I knew and I can't help but think… That if they weren't okay, nobody is going to be okay. War is such a terrible thing, it proves that there's no such thing as a happy ending."

Suddenly, Tonks realised what an idiot she was for asking, the whole ordeal was so painfully sad, and she could see it in his eyes. She didn't need to imagine how horrible it would be to have your friends murder each other in cold blood. She knew how much it hurt him…all his friends were gone, they had all killed each other more or less and now he was all alone.

"I suppose" was all Tonks could reply.

* * *

**Authors Note – **

**Wow seriously though, how sad is the James and Lily story?**

**Just think about it, **

**James runs out to protect Lily, **

**Lily dies for Harry,**

**Peter, the guy that was responsible for their deaths get away,**

**Their best friend Sirius comes home that afternoon and sees the dark mark outside their house, his faveourite people lying dead on the floor,**

**He rescues baby Harry, lends his motorbike to Hagrid and gives Harry away to be looked after by his horrible aunt,**

**Then next thing you know Sirius is in Azkaban for years because he tried to catch Peter, he almost goes mad with all the Dementors,**

**Peter becomes known as a hero, because people think he was trying to stand up to Sirius.**

**Yep, well done J.K.R. you've possibly invented one of the most all time saddest moments in fiction history. Sob, sob,**

**Anyway on a lumos maxima note,**

**It was so cool to hear about all of your patronusus, there were so many different animals mentioned and everyone seemed to have their own unique ones! **

**Pumas, Jaguars, Owls, Cats, Wolves, Lions, Mice, Mongoose (that's a good one, thumbs up to Evytheworm), Dolphins, Tigers, Peacocks, puppies (cute!) and even fish (Which is pretty cool cause they could be giant angel fish!)**

**So thank you,**

**Jess, Saraell, JellyBeaan007, Evytheworm, Mary, Hannah, FanFicFan909, Pleione – X, CelticCrossings, Random Person With No Name, Adventure-Seeking-Juliet, And mysterious guest reviewer !**

**So my question for you today is:**

**What is your faveourite song? (Pick One Only – cause I want to look them up and listen to them ****)**

**My faveourite all time song is, Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls, (It's so hard to choose! I love so many songs but hey) **

**Happy Dreams **

**PrincessDreamGirl xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**In Which Cheeks Are Red**

The next few weeks of Hogwarts seemed to go too quickly, so slowly and surely Tonks found herself becoming more and more drowned in Homework. Clearly the teachers weren't hesitating in piling it on.

So early one frosty morning, when Laura had determinedly threatened Tonks to either put her light out or she would personally throw Tonks's potions book from the nearby window, Tonks found herself heading down to the owlery to visit Herald, Potions book in one hand, letter for her mother in the other.

After arriving at the owlery, wincing at the smell of it and looking for Herald, Tonks suddenly heard a familiar hum coming from Professor Lupin walking down the steps.

"Hey there Nymphadora" he smiled down at her "I suppose you don't like dark chocolate do you?" he asked curiously.

"No, sorry" she replied "I'm a milk chocolate kind of girl"

"Me too!" he replied "except for that part about being a girl…" his voice trailed off.

Tonks giggled. Then she stopped herself, asking why she had just giggled and then blamed it on Professor Lupin's presence, Nymphadora Tonks _never_ giggled at anything.

"Too bitter" he continued "My aunt sent me some for my birthday" he sighed.

"It's your birthday?" exclaimed Tonks, playfully hitting him on the arm with her letter, "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Don't you think I'm getting a bit old for that kind of treatment?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Okay, then" replied Tonks sarcastically, playing along with his little game, "how old are you?"

"It would hardly be proper to tell you my age" he smirked back smiling.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble but I think we already went past the rules of proprietary when I came crying to your office at 1:00 in the morning?" argued Tonks.

Professor Lupin just pretended to zip his mouth.

"Let me guess then?" pleaded Tonks,

"Are you…?

Older than Dumbledore?" she asked cheekily.

"Why you little…" Professor Lupin's voice trailed off, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"That's it" he announced "I'm going to get you now!" he smiled running towards her. Tonks laughed and starting running up the steps, but he was steadily gaining on her, quickly and without thinking Tonks pulled out her wand and hit him square in the chest with a laughing jinx.

Next thing Tonks knew, he was rolling around on the steps laughing wildly, in between gasps, "Take…It…Off"

Tonks just laughed at him. "Not until you tell me how old you really are Professor!"

"…Fine…" he managed to gasp out, roaring with laughter as tears began to stream down his face.

Tonks took pity on him and removed the spell. Panting and gasping he rose to his feet, "I'm 25" he said smiling at her and still holding onto his sides and wincing in pain.

"Told you it wasn't that difficult" mumbled Tonks

"Yeah, yeah"

"Practically a spring chicken" joked Tonks under her breath.

"Okay, now I'm really going to get you for that one Nymphadora" he lunged at her attempting to tickle her back.

Grabbing her round her middle, Tonks squirmed under his arms, struggling to escape.

"I'm sorry sir" wheezed out Tonks, trying to take a deep breath, "I'm really sorry!" she giggled out as he let lose another round of tickles and she tears stream from the corners of her eyes.

"Alright, alright, that's enough" smiled Professor Lupin releasing her, "what are you up to here anyway?"

"A letter for mum" she smiled holding it up for him to see, "come and say hello to Herald, while your here"

Instantly hearing his name, Herald flew down and perched comfortably on Professor Lupin's shoulder. He patted his head while Tonks attached the letter to his foot.

"He's rather a gorgeous little thing, isn't he?"

"Definitely" agreed Tonks "I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for him"

"Don't mention it" smiled Professor Lupin

They made their way back to the castle in a comfortable silence, Tonks could help but count the number of years between them, seven. 'Seven' she repeated over and over again in her head, she could count that number on her hands. 'It wasn't that much of a difference', she reassured herself in some desperate hope that somehow that number might get smaller.

"Well Professor?" asked Tonks when they had arrived back at the castle, "what are you going to do with all that chocolate?"

"I dunno" he shrugged.

"I have an idea" laughed Tonks cheekily, her hair flashing to a bubbly pink which meant only one thing. Trouble.

"What's that?" asked Professor Lupin intrigued.

"I dare you…" said Tonks slowly dragging out every syllable, "to knock on Professor Slughorn's door, leave the chocolates, and then run off without being caught" smiled Tonks.

Professor Lupin just looked at her for a moment, lost in her chocolate brown eyes and failing to notice that for the last week they had been the same colour as his, 'surely she was joking? 'Thought Professor Lupin, he hoped she was joking anyway, but he could tell from the sparkle in her darting eyes that she was not. She was being 100% serious.

Professor Lupin knew what he SHOULD do,

He knew what he SHOULD say,

But, Tonks had been studying so hard lately. She had been putting in an extra effort in his classes and he knew for a fact from the marauders map that she had been doing the same in all her subjects. After all, he didn't want to be the one to wipe that ridiculously catchy smile off her face, it was the happiest he had seen her in days.

"Alright" he smiled giving in, and replying just as guiltily as her "I double dare you"

"Deal" smirked Tonks as they made their way down to the dungeons.

"You know I could lose my job for this?" Tonks heard him mutter.

"Maybe" said Tonks unconvinced "But you'd lose something bigger if you didn't"

"What's that?" he asked.

"Your dignity" laughed Tonks, while Professor Lupin tried to hide his amusement.

"Alright" said Tonks in her most businesslike manner, "You put the chocolates down I'll knock".

Professor Lupin just nodded, seriously hoping that he wouldn't get caught.

They ran, Professor Lupin threw the chocolates down, while Tonks knocked a classic tune on his door.

Knock…Knock…Knock…

Professor Lupin ran hiding behind the nearest gargoyle, Tonks stumbled to find a spot next to him.

"I wonder what he'll do?" laughed Tonks into his ear, huddling closer to him to remain hidden.

"50 nuts says he'll eat it" muttered Professor Lupin under his breath.

Tonks just stifled her laugh as the door swung open.

Professor Slughorn just stood there dazed in his blue stripy dressing gown, it looked as if he had not long woken up as he squinted at the lights and looked around for a few moments. "Who's there?" he demanded, looking to the left then to the right.

Tonks felt her breath hitch, and suddenly Professor Lupin wondered if this wasn't such a good idea. There was another pause as they felt Professor Slughorn looking right at them, and they both wondered if maybe there hiding place wasn't as good as they thought it was. But just as Tonks felt like she was about to jump out and apologize, Professor Slughorn suddenly noticed the dark chocolates on the ground and hastily picked them up. Looking around once more and checking that the coast was clear, Professor Lupin bit into a chocolate, visibly sighed, and then scampered back into his office banging shut the door behind him.

Instantly the moment the door was shut, both Tonks and Professor Lupin burst out into a fit of giggles, almost stronger than the strongest laughing jinx.

It wasn't even that much of a funny joke. Professor Lupin felt he had done far worse practical jokes in his youth, but for some reason being with Tonks made him happy. Perhaps it was the innocence or silliness of the whole thing, or maybe it was just because it was something he hadn't done in years, not since…James.

"I think it's time for breakfast" laughed Tonks holding her sides and contemplating if it was possible to burst from laugher.

So that morning when Tonks and Professor Lupin walked into the great hall smiling together with rosie cheeks, almost every head turned to see what was so funny. But only they understood…

Professor Slughorn wore pink slippers.

* * *

**Authors Note – Wow that was a really fun chapter to write, I really am quite silly sometimes ****Also I'm sorry for some continuity issues between this chapter and chapter 2 (regarding Professor Lupins age), that was some bad planning on my part, but I do plan to eventually go back and fix all these little problems at the end. **

**I listened to some of you songs, my iPod is now overflowing with awesome music! Wow, I love how everyone had different taste in music ****Some of the songs were:**

**Another Love (Tom Odell-I loved his accent!), When Ginny kissed Harry (Nicholas Hooper – wow, so weird I play this song all the time on my iPod, along with the other HP soundtracks – love listening to soundtrack music!), Secondchance (Shinedown-awesome, it kinda reminds me of superchick – good one ****), Nuclear Seasons (CharliXCX- It's gonna be in my head for the next week ha ha – love her hair, so big!), Parachute (Ingrid Michaelson - just found my new faveourite song ****thanks ****), Hero (Enrique Iglesias-aww…so romantic. Sigh), Kryptonite (3 Doors Down – I had to sing this for a high school performing arts once, so yep basically I know every word ha ha and I still love it!), I'm a Barbie Girl (aqua-awesome classic!), You Belong With Me (Taylor Swift- love the YouTube clip, she even has the periodic table of element on her T-shirt at one point, ha ha I've always wanted a T-shirt like that!)**

**So thank-you, Evytheworm, Random Person With No Name, Hannah, Mary, JellyBeaan007, Xxrunnin-wit-pandasxX and JessAndFriend ****- Your reviews keep me writing!**

**My question for today is:**

**Go to the nearest book, turn to page 18 and read me line 4?**

**Ha ha… no matter how weird the line is, I want to see if we get any awesome responses. Here is my answer:**

_**Additional: Prokaryotic cellular structure (no nuclear, mitochondrial…**_

**Sorry, it's boring, It's from my mum's old botany book and it happened to be sitting next to me at the time, yep, I'm the queen of randomness!**

**Happy Dreams,**

**Goodnight to everyone in Australia and New Zealand,**

**Xx PrincessDreamGirl xX**


	26. Chapter 26

**In Which Swans Marry Princes**

That evening after duelling club, Tonks and Oliver stayed behind to help pack up. Professor Lupin made them both a nice hot chocolate in his office, so they both stayed and talked till it began to get dark. Many times that night Tonks would look up and catch Professor Lupin staring at her, which only caused her cheeks to burn red, it was times like this in which Tonks became suddenly very grateful that she could morph away her feelings.

As Tonks sat on the couch next to Oliver, she found herself falling into a deeper and deeper relaxed slumber. "Oliver, I think it's time to leave" mumbled Tonks looking down at the young boy who was resting his head against her arm.

"Please, not yet" wined Oliver drowsily, "you have to tell me a bed time story first".

Tonks looked up at Professor Lupin who just shrugged.

"Alright" mumbled Tonks, "I'll tell you a story that my dad used to read to me before bed".

And so Tonks Began…

"One day there was a handsome prince, who was attacked by a bad man who stole his kingdom, his family and the princess in whom he was recommended to marry. Setting out at twilight, the prince was determined to reclaim all that he had lost and to defeat his enemies. On his journey he met a beautiful swan, who showed him many things, including where to keep his treasure so that he could afford to build up an army.

When his army was ready, the swan showed the prince the enemy castle and flew above the enemy's camp so that the prince knew where his army should wait in ambush. So after the prince and the swan finally won the battle the swan taught the prince a song, to tell the princess that he loved her." Tonks sang the lullaby, her red hair gleaming by the light of the fire:

"With naught but the stars I went a wondering,

To search, retrieve and claim,

But I knew not for what I was really searching,

For love was only a name."

Tonks continued. "So the swan flew away, but the prince realised that it was the swan he had loved all the time, the one who had kept him safe and had helped him without expecting anything in return. So he sang and sang and kept singing the song he had taught her.

Finally after much searching, the swan heard the prince calling from across the mountains and she flew back, the lovers were reunited.

In summer they were swans flying across the world. In winter they turned into prince and princess and lived in the prince's kingdom and they lived together like that, till the end of their days"

Slowly Tonks stroked Oliver's head lovingly, he was already asleep. Professor Lupin smiled at her curled up with Oliver, basking in the warmth of the fire and he couldn't help but think, how wonderful a mother she would be one day.

"I think he's asleep" mouthed Professor Lupin. Tonks just nodded.

"I've always liked that story" mumbled Tonks, "did you like it?" asked Tonks hesitantly.

Professor Lupin nodded reluctantly, "It was very sweet"

"If you were the prince" asked Tonks "what would you have done?"

Professor Lupin did not look at her. "I think I would have sung, I am a prince and you are a swan and two people so different cannot be happy together"

Tonks looked up at him, determined to meet his gaze "maybe they would discover that there not so different after all".

Professor Lupin just shrugged trying to seem as if he didn't care, but somewhere deep inside he had it written on his heart that he would never accept anyone else's love.

"Perhaps they would be happy for a while" said Professor Lupin gazing at her beauty, "but then the swan would go back to her kingdom and the prince would be alone in his."

"You didn't listen closely enough" cried Tonks getting impatient, "the swan and the prince go home together"

Professor Lupin froze, he had the sneaking suspicion that somewhere along the line they had stopped talking hypothetically.

"Imagine the swan's parents when their daughter bought home a prince." He replied tightly "they'd be horrified, they wouldn't belong together".

"Until they realised how much they loved each other, then they would love him just as much as they loved her. They would realise there not that different. But, yes" replied Tonks "a prince would need courage to marry a swan."

"I think" said Professor Lupin softly, "they would be happier with their own kind, swan with swan, prince with princess. And when the swan returned home with him, I think she would know that too?"

"Is there already a princess then in the prince's life?" asked Tonks, proving that they were definitely no longer speaking hypothetically any more.

"No" coughed Professor Lupin nervously in reply, "not necessarily, they just don't end up together"

"Is that how you think the story goes?" demanded Tonks getting slightly angry.

"Yes" he replied "A lonely swan far away from her own kind falls in love with a prince because there's no one else to fall in love with. But after the prince and she returns home and sees the other swans. She soon loses interest in the prince, he's too poor, too old and too dangerous" concluded Professor Lupin sadly.

"No, he's not! That's cowidance, you're scared to risk…"

Oliver moaned as he woke up lifting his head to investigate all the commotion. Tonks flushed and rose up, "come on Oliver" she instructed slightly harshly, "It's time for bed". Professor Lupin just looked down and drank the rest of his hot chocolate from his mug.

Deep down he hoped he'd made the right decision, while Tonks desperately wondered what it was that he wasn't telling her. He was definitely hiding something behind those brown, mysterious eyes.

And tonks creaked shut the door on the way out, slamming it slightly harder than necessary…

* * *

**Authors Note- Hope you understood that chapter, it was very subtle. Sorry its short and not as Tonks Remus based as my usual ones. I could probably improve it if I spent more time on it, but I wanted to update tonight. (Also, I may not be able to update for a few days coming up because my aunt and uncle are coming down from Queensland and staying till Wednesday – and I don't want to be too rude by spending the whole weekend on my laptop, as I also have lots of stuff on this weekend – sorry ****)**

**Thank you to: Random Person With No Name, Mary, Saraell, Xxrunnin-wit-pandasxX, Hannah, HPJamesBond, Evytheworm, Jess And Friend, pleione-x and Shirapp! **

**And thank-you all for your wonderful responses to my question they were all really funny and random!**

**Here are some of the responses:**

"**The Fwooper is an African Bird"…**_**Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them.**_

"**This establishment was under the care of two slaves – old Barney and young Barney – father and son"…**_**US History Book.**_

**There was a quote in Czech, which I couldn't understand ha ha but it was from a really good fantasy series…**_**A Song Of Fire And Ice.**_

"**Certainly hope I was mature enough to handle it"…**_**Ready or Not-Meg Cabot (nice)**_

"**Hellice Bridges of Del Mar, California, she called each student to the front"…**_**Chicken Soup for the soul.**_

"**But I got a D in English! Narwin is so dumb she didn't…"**

"**Community where you will study and meet new friends. If you"…**_**University Prospectus book**_

"_**Would you have caved in to blackmail like that?...**_**Harry Potter And The Half Blood Prince**

**And my all-time faveourite result:**

"**Mrs. Bennet deigned not to make any reply' but unable to contain herself, began scolding one of her daughters…Pride and Prejudice – Jane Austen (I love this story****) Thanks!**

**So my question for today is:**

**Not including "The Talk", what is the most awkward conversation you've ever been in?**

**(Thank-you to Random Person with No Name – for coming up with this one)**

**Okay wow, I don't' know where to start there have been so many awkward times, for me the most awkward I can think of at the moment was in high school with my best friend. It wasn't really that awkward, it was more funny for me. **

**So my friend has this mark on her tooth, where she lost half of it one day and had to get it glued back on. So we were in class and this guy is like.**

"**Hey you've got some food on your tooth"**

**I just laughed. My friend replied "I know" smiling with her teeth even wider and we just sort of stared at this kid then burst out laughing and he was like standing there awkwardly waiting for her to get it off! **

**So yeah not really awkward for me, but hey, the only other one I can think of was kinda weird, and I don't want to scar you all for life, gesh I'm practically still scared from that experience. **

**Anyways, can't wait to read your conversations **

**xx Happy Reading - Princess Dream Girl xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**In Which Love Makes All Things New**

**Dedicated to: JellyBeaan007, Pleione-x and Shirapp- who have been with me since chapter one :)**

**This one is best read whilst consuming liberal amounts of hot chocolate - yep that's an order, go get some!**

* * *

_Love – The only thing that washes our souls, in which the hatred makes great holes. _

* * *

Tonks had been avoiding him all week, in class she would be sure to stare at the page in front of her. She didn't dare to look him in the eye, for if she did she didn't know how she would ever smile again. It seemed that just as she was beginning to feel better, something had sprung up to make her feel a thousand times worse; although this time it was a different kind of sadness.

As Tonks headed to the charms corridor, she winced as she passed his office, scuffing her feet as she walked.

"Nymphadora" called out Professor Lupin's deep familiar voice.

Tonks tried to walk faster, locking her gaze to the ground and just when Tonks thought she had got away a gentle hand gripped her arm tightly.

"Nymphadora" the voice persisted, "I think we should talk"

"Well I don't" came Tonks's bitter reply, "Sorry Professor" she muttered straightening herself out and getting composed, "I have charms now".

"Charms can wait" he replied leading her into his office, "some things are more important".

Tonks froze, looking up into his eyes, the same chocolate brown colour that she had been wearing all week.

She burst into tears, it was as if all the emotions she had been holding on to were suddenly emptied and he was the trigger.

Other people in the corridor began to stare, others began to whisper, but Professor Lupin just wrapped his arms around her and tenderly brought her into his office. Being sure to shut the door behind him, he picked her up, took her into his bed room and lay her down on his bed.

"Nymphadora" he whispered, brushing back her hair and whipping away her tears with his thumb, "calm down, I think you should have a rest, you've been studying too hard, your overworked, overreacting and you're not thinking straight."

He looked at her sadly.

"No" replied Tonks's croaky voice, "I'm not overreacting, how would you feel if nobody ever loved you" said Tonks breaking into a fresh wave of convulsions.

Professor Lupin sighed. Tonks continued.

"I don't care if you don't love me" she sobbed "Just hold me" she begged looking up at him, tears streaming down her face, "I just want someone to hold me".

"Of course I love you Tonks," he replied wrapping his arms around her and resting his arms on her back as he knelt by his bed. "I said it once before and I'll always mean it. I love you no matter what"

Tonks was hugging him as tightly as she could, resting her neck over his shoulder, a lone tear now slipping from the corner of her eye. "But you don't love me in the way I want you to, is that it?" asked Tonks sadly, "It's not my fault who I fall in love with".

"Sometimes" replied Professor Lupin delicately "sometimes it can feel like you love someone, but you don't really, sometimes feelings lie"

"I'm not crazy" replied Tonks "I know the difference between feeling things with your head and feeling things with your heart".

Professor Lupin sighed, "It's not that I don't love you too Tonks, it's just love isn't that simple. You are so intelligent" he whispered in her ear and rocking her back and forth ever so slowly, "So beautifully amazing, so wonderful that it hurts me just to look in your eye. I'd ruin you Nymphadora, you deserve better. You deserve a man who can build you castles in the sky, a man with a proper job whom you can come home too, a man to father your children, who will take you dancing on weekends and spoil you rotten, a man who will be with you for every moment of your life and a man who will catch you when you fall."

Tonks sighed, he was convinced that she should get a better man. But Professor Lupin didn't seem to understand, there was no better man coming. He was the best man she would ever know.

"I'm not always going to be there Nymphadora" he whispered sadly,

"Why?" asked Tonks, "why wouldn't we have a happy ending if you loved me?"

Professor Lupin didn't reply, fighting back his own tears.

"Besides" continued Tonks, "I don't want castles in the sky, I don't want to marry a father; I want to marry a husband and I don't want anyone else to go dancing with, I only want to go dancing with you" Tonks sighed and chocked out a laugh, "I'm too clumsy to dance anyway".

"You know your laughter is like gold", he whispered "You weren't supposed to love me back"

"It's like you've got it all planned out," said Tonks for herself, "You've got your whole life mapped out, but you didn't leave a character for me"

"You're wrong" croaked out Professor Lupin, "You were always there, you're the one who marries the handsome prince, and you're the one who lives in the castle. I'm just the guy who lives next door."

"That's not fair" replied Tonks, "Every day you do things for people, you love people who don't deserve it, people who don't want it and then you finally meet someone who does want it, but you don't want to give it."

"Merlin, knows I want to Nymphadora"

"So why can't you love me back?"

"It's not that easy."

"Yes it is" replied Tonks getting frustrated. It seemed as if they were going in circles. "What are you hiding from me, what happened?"

Professor Lupin didn't reply.

"Are you worried what other people with think?" she asked tenderly "You told me once not to let other people affect my decisions, that it doesn't matter what they say, it only matters you think of yourself. I don't care what other people will say and neither should you. It's not like anything will really happen till after I graduate anyway."

"It's one thing to say something but it's another thing to go through with it."

"So basically you're a hypocrite?" challenged Tonks.

"I which you'd never fallen in love with me Tonks"

That only made Tonks cry harder.

"Tonks?" she repeated.

Tonks let go of him and grabbed the front of his robes, "don't you dare start calling me Tonks now!"

And that was the final straw, after months of resisting, months of restraining himself, Professor Lupin had had enough, he leaned forward gently pressing his lips into hers. They were soft and warm, and everything that Tonks knew they would be, everything and more. They felt like home and Tonks suddenly became very grateful that she was already sitting down, for if she was not, she was sure she would have felt her knees collapsed under his kiss.

As their lips moved together, Tonks giggled when she felt his warm hands around her waist, placing a hand on his shoulder, she leaned up further from the bed to deepen the kiss.

Then quite abruptly Professor Lupin stopped, pulling away from Tonks gently and stepping back from the bed. Tonks could almost feel him trembling.

"No" he moaned breathlessly, "we shouldn't have done that"

"We shouldn't have done that" he repeated creasing his forehead and running a hand through his hair as if fighting to stay in control.

"Professor" Tonks whispered uncertainly,

"Crap" he swore, slamming his hand against his dresser. "I'm your Professor, I shouldn't be doing this. Crap" he swore again.

"I'm so sorry Nymphadora" he apologized, "I'm so so sorry for doing that. I…I…I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have let myself go. Merlin" he swore again. "You're so innocent, I shouldn't be tainting you".

"It was just as much my fault" mumbled Tonks red faced but happy, "and I'm hardly a child"

"No it wasn't Nymphadora. You didn't do anything wrong, I'm older" he argued "I should have known better, this is all my fault".

There was a small pause.

"It would be best if you left now" instructed Professor Lupin trying his best to keep the emotion from his voice.

He practically pushed her out of his bedroom and shut the door, Tonks struggled to reason with him.

"Professor" called out Tonks banging against the door, "Don't do this to yourself, you're making it more complicated than it needs to be"

Professor Lupin just lay on his bed swearing silently to himself. Now it was only going to be harder to let her go.

Tonks paused for a moment, leaning outside her door to process her thoughts. 'He's meant to be kissing me' thought Tonks to herself, 'He's meant to be telling me how much he loves me over and over, he's not supposed to shut his door and block me out.

"Please don't walk away from me" cried Tonks banging and pleading on his door, "I think you're the only man I've ever loved"…

* * *

**Author's Note – Wow! Hope you liked this one, hope it wasn't too dramatic ****Thanks' for all you're lovely reviews, sorry to keep you in suspense, but there probably won't be another update till Wednesday (will try my best). **

**Thanks to my reviewers, JessAndFriend, ayshanesionovia, Random Person With No Name, Pleione-x, Saraell, Mary, Shirapp, Xxrunnin-wit-pandasxX, Evytheworm and JellyBeaan007! **

**Loved reading about your most awkward moments, they were all so great (seriously!)! Ha ha, and the winner goes too…**

**Random Person With No Name – It wasn't really that awkward, but it was sooooooo cute ****It really was adorable, someone should right a fanficion about that **

**I don't know how I'm going to go back to real life after this, I'm afraid my life is terribly boring and not as romantic as my awesome readers ****ha ha…**

**And now for today's question, keeping in theme with this chapter:**

**Do you believe in true love, that there's only that special one out there waiting for you too?**

**Personally I like to think that it exists, but any kind of relationship is a compromise, you both have to give to get anything back. Mind you after 19 years on planet earth, I have a total count of 0 boyfriends, so hey, what would I know about this kind of stuff? I also know that practically everyone gets divorces these days, but hey I still like to think that true love exists – maybe I'm just naive, whether it does or not is a truly different matter. **

**Sorry this update is a bit late…**

**Happy dreaming,**

**PrincessDreamGirl xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**In Which Fears Are Faced**

"Good morning class" greeted Professor Lupin "stand up, wands out, today is going to be a practical lesson" A series of excited voices broke out, Professor Lupin continued, "I'd like to remind you all that exams are fast approaching, so keep studying hard" he encouraged deliberately avoiding Tonks's gaze "you're doing brilliantly, all of you."

Professor Lupin paused as if trying to muster up the courage to continue and Tonks couldn't help but stare at him. He looked as pale as death itself, he's eyes weren't the usual twinkling brown and he was not as clean shaven.

"Today I'd like to reintroduce you to a creature that I'm sure your very familiar with, no doubt you will have covered them before in your third year."

Professor Lupin began to drag a large heavy chest into the middle of the classroom. Bill jumped out of his seat and began to help him.

"Thank-you Bill" he nodded, there was a sudden bang from within the closet, "Nothing to worry about" said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm.

"There's a boggart in there. Our dear headmaster, Professor Dumbledore was fortunate to come across it last week and suggested that you'd all like to have a look.

Boggets are quite common creatures really" he continued, "usually hidden in dark places, gaps between beds, cupboards, sinks and under desks. Their shape shifters" Tonks swallowed as a few people around her glanced in her direction, but Professor Lupin didn't seem to notice. "A boggart in the darkness had not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone. It is important to remember that boggarts feed off our fears, without us there is no boggart. Just like life, fears don't exist without us, we create them in our minds and the more we feed them, the more they will grow.

But fears change and mature just like people, a serpent, a spider or a monster under your bed might have been the worst think you could imagine when you were 14, but what about now? Are you afraid of darker things? Fears that are not as easily defeated.

It's important" Professor Lupin paused again picking his words carefully, "to never underestimate the power of fear, fear makes people do terrible things, they tell you about a person's innermost feelings, there a window to a person's soul. It is rumoured that Voldermorts boggart is himself lying dead" the majority of the class flinched at this but Tonks only smiled sadly, he was the first person that she had ever heard use his name like that, she always knew that he was brave.

"So you see" he continued, "a person's boggart tells us a lot about who they are. It tells us that what we fight is not darkness or evil, what we fight is only fear and the sooner we realise that fear can be overcome, the better people we will be.

So" continued Professor Lupin breaking out of his thought "I'm sure you all remember the spell, Riddikulus" he said showing them the wand action.

"Riddikulus" the class repeated.

"This class is ridiculous" mumbled Terrence angrily from down the back.

"Remember to think of something funny", he instructed.

Tonks thought it was strange watching her classmates battle the boggart. It was almost embarrassing to see their fears laid bare before everyone, and unnerving to hear there shrieks of terror as many of them burst into tears at the sight of themselves and their loved ones dead.

After the first few attempts Professor Lupin began to think that perhaps this wasn't such a good idea. Things were rather gruesome and he felt like he was really about to throw up after seeing Laura's boggart.

A piercing scream ripped through the air, as young girl cried out in pain, splattered across the floor she was practically swimming in a thick pool of her own blood clotting and thickening as if made of slime. Laura just stood there transfixed at the image in front of her, her robes soaking up some of the blood.

Laura swallowed, she knew it wasn't real, but Merlin she couldn't stop shaking.

"Riddikulus" she sobbed out, but with no effect, the boggart smell her fear.

"Riddikulus" she said again breaking down into a fresh series of sobs,

Instantly both Tonks and Professor Lupin rushed forward to help, the class had definitely become out of control. The boggart changed and Tonks felt time stop. She saw herself spread out across the floor, her blood splattering in all directions as she was being mauled by a werewolf and as horrific as it seemed, Tonks knew deep down that this wasn't her boggart, and in that split second as she looked up and caught the terror in his eye she realised that it was Professor Lupins. But she didn't want the rest of the class to know that.

Tonks instincts kicked in as she rushed forward and shouted "Riddikulus", she did it so quickly and so fearlessly that the boggart didn't have time to change shapes. It simply burst into a thousand small pieces of nothing.

When Tonks looked up everybody in the room seemed to be in a state of shock, even Bill who was normally calm was twitching at the sight of Tonks's lifeless open body on the ground.

"Thank-you Tonks" said Professor Lupin looking as if he was about to pass out and still staring at the place where Tonks's body had been lying on the floor.

"Class dismissed" he mumbled waving them out.

A few people mumbled looking confused between Tonks and Professor Lupin. Tonks desperately wanted to stay behind, she wanted to talk to him about the boggart but she knew her friends wouldn't let her get away that easily.

"Tonks?" questioned Olivia who was also comforting Laura "what's your boggart?" she asked eyeing her sceptically.

"Don't be daft Olivia!" replied Tonks frustrated "you saw it, I'm afraid of werewolves"

"Really?" questioned Olivia getting slightly annoyed herself, "because you've never talked about them before and I'm getting the strange suspicion that there's something you're not telling me" she whispered

"Well" replied Tonks's slightly higher than normal voice "you saw it for yourself",

"Because from where I was standing" continued Olivia picking her words carefully "Professor Lupin was closer to the boggart"

Tonks shrugged, "and why would his boggart be me getting attacked by a werewolf?" she asked her hair flashing to a dangerous shade of red.

"You tell me" replied Olivia feeling slightly bad about what she had implied, "you know that you can tell me if something was up?" she continued quizzically staring at Tonks.

It was that moment that Tonks felt guilty about everything, it was also that moment that Laura chose to throw up all over the floor.

Olivia didn't even bother to say goodbye, she just continued to lead Laura to the hospital wing.

And so Tonks sunk back into the classroom…

* * *

**Author's Note- I'm back! Sorry to leave a cliff hanger, it would have been too long if I had of continued. Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews **

**Letswilhelm (awesome to have you back – I had to have a good laugh at your hot choc joke ****) JellyBeaan007, JessAndFriend, Guest, Evytheworm, Random Person With No Name, Pleione-x, Mary, Xxrunnin-wit-pandasxX, Saraell, ayshanesionovia, Shirapp, Guest (different one), Hannah, **

**So being a good author, I want to mention that I have been reading some of my amazing reviewer's stories, **

"**Against The Odds" by JessAndFriend – you should all go check it out, it's a lot like my Similarly different, but shorter so if you hate all my whimsical sunbursts, this one if definitely for you :) **

"**Love always" by JessAndFriend – another great start to an awesome story **

"**you and I were meant to be" by Pleione-x !Eeeeeekkkk! wow, I have so much respect for you! Like seriously, you're such an amazing writer! I feel so humbled that you even bother to review my totally pathetic story ha ha! **

**So yeah, I want to read all your stories wonderful reviewers! There amazing, I don't know where to start, but hopefully I will get around to all of them, there are never enough hours in the day, but I will try, **

**So basically no question for today, I'm just going to try and start reading some of your stories! But feel free to direct me to your faveourite fanficion! And thanks for sharing your "true love" advice last chapter it was really special to hear all your opinions **

**Sweet Dreams,**

**PrincessDreamGirl xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**In Which Tonks Makes A Realization**

* * *

**Dedicated to FanFicFan909 (my best friend) and Xxrunnin-wit-pandasxX – who both had birthdays this week! Happy Birthday!**

* * *

As Tonks rushed back into the classroom she realized that, Professor Lupin had been telling the truth, he had loved her all along, in fact he loved her so much that he was afraid that she would die. And Tonks felt guilty, she felt bad, because Tonks knew that she shouldn't be happy, she shouldn't be glad that he was so afraid of losing her but Tonks knew that he was only like that because he cared about her and Tonks knew that he couldn't refuse her now.

When Tonks entered the room, she found Professor Lupin crouching, frozen to the ground. He was still staring at the place on the floor where her mangled body had been lying moments ago.

Upon hearing her, he looked up staring at the outline of her body; as if to reassure himself that she was still alive.

"I'm sorry" whispered Professor Lupin looking up at her with misty eyes.

Tonks sighed and lowered herself down sitting on the floor behind him. She stroked his hair for a moment, gently and softly, in the way she had always wanted to before. She had that look in her eye, the kind of look someone has toward another person when they love them deeply and she had a small upturned smile in her lip, the kind that she couldn't help smile when he was looking at her.

Professor Lupin just looked at her, then at the spot on the floor where her body was laying, then back to her again, letting out a strangled cry of relief. He embraced her, embarrassed by such a strong flow of emotions coming from a grown up man.

"I'm so sorry Tonks" he repeated again hugging her and attempting to take in everything, her smell, her touch and her feelings. "I think everybody is convinced that I'm in love with you now" he choked out with a sad laugh.

Tonks just held him tightly, "no they don't there probably just convinced that I'm afraid of werewolves, that's what I tried to tell my friends anyway. Besides" continued Tonks brushing some of his brown hair away from his forehead, "I don't care what they think, I'm graduating in a month, I'll never see them again" Tonks shrugged "and I was standing right next to you, it wasn't that obvious"

"Maybe, I hope your right" sighed Professor Lupin

"Definitely" replied Tonks, "you're just overthinking everything again"

"And you're under thinking everything"

"Looks like we're perfect together then" smiled Tonks looking up at him, while Professor Lupin just averted his gaze.

Tonks grabbed the front of his robes shaking him slightly, "you can't ignore me forever" she wined burying her face in his chest.

"But you don't understand" cried Professor Lupin sympathetically,

"Well!" cried Tonks "explain then" she demanded, "Tell me why you won't let me love you!"

"Fine then!" explained Professor Lupin getting frustrated as to why she wasn't listening, "I'll tell you and…" he took in a deep breath "you're going to hate me for it and you won't love me, but maybe then you'll realize" he finished rubbing his forehead. "You can't love me because…because…because…

I'm a werewolf" he blurted out simply trying his best to hide his face.

And suddenly it all made sense. Like clockwork in her mind, the pieces seemed to fit and it all began to make sense, the sickness almost every month, the DVD from his friends, the boggart and even her patronus seemed to fit. Her thoughts were running at a million miles an hour and Tonks knew deep down that it didn't matter, she loved him regardless.

Professor Lupin just turned to leave, not even able to bring himself to look at her.

"I don't care" yelled Tonks desperately.

Professor Lupin froze, "I don't care if you're a werewolf" she continued, "I love you just as much, if not more now, it shows your bravery, how you keep going every month, how you pick yourself up to teach us even when you're sick. Don't you see!" argued Tonks, "Isn't it obvious? Your different, Well, I'm different to!" she was almost shouting now, "We can be different together".

"No Tonks!" he shouted using her surname, "Just no! I can't believe you still want me after all of this" he sighed looking down at his trembling hands, struggling to control his willpower, "you deserve someone young and whole"

"I've told you a million times" sighed Tonks sadly, " I don't care about how old you are, you're really not much old than me, your only older in your mind, I don't care how dangerous you are, we'll be careful and I know I can protect myself and I don't care how poor you are, money won't make me happy. I don't want anyone else, I just want you"

"Don't be difficult Nymphadora" warned Professor Lupin.

Tonks let out a hefty groan, "Ugggh, I'm not the one being difficult" she cried.

"Fine" snapped Professor Lupin

"Fine what?" asked Tonks looking up at him quickly and meeting his eye.

"Fine…" he continued, "I will take you one date" he sighed holding up a finger and knowing he had just made a grave mistake, "one date" he repeated, "but only after you've finished your exams and I'm officially allowed to date you. If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it properly" he sighed "they maybe you'll realize that, you're making a huge mistake and then you can find someone younger, someone better for you"

But Tonks wasn't listening, she was too busy, flinging her arms and spinning Professor Lupin around the room giggling and he had to admit, she did look rather gorgeous.

"And don't worry" added Tonks unable to control her smile even though she was headed to charms class, "I won't give up on you, your perfect Remus Lupin" she giggled at his first name and winked. Professor Lupin just sighed, she was really going to be the death of him.

* * *

**Author's Note – Yay! "At last!" I heard you cry, Yep so 29 chapters later, something finally seems to be happening! This one isn't particularly long, sorry, but sometimes short and simple is sometimes the best.**

**What would your boggart be? Mine would probably be something pathetic, like public speaking or people hating me, something stupid like that, even though I know that that type of thing doesn't matter and I also have this weird phobia of small spaces and diving off boards into swimming pools. Yeah, I'm strange, I always used to hate school swiming carnival, even though somehow I always managed to get put in all the events! I think everyone hated it!**

**Also, to my fellow Australians, have you been watching the mole on TV? Who do you think it is? My money is on the Engineer Alex or maybe Erin? But I dunno, it's always hard to spot a liar, it's quite fun trying to guess though, we'll find out soon enough I suppose.**

**Mary – That username thing is really annoying isn't it? I found out about that too when I tried to send someone my email and it wouldn't work, I thinks it's the dots that it doesn't like anyway, I read your story "Pranking" It was so funny especially the prank on Snape and Sirius's reaction, I loved it, I really hope you keep writing it **

**Letswilhelm - thanks for your review, it was so long and of course you made me laugh again ****- It's kind of cool how you live in Brazil, I'm so jealous, it sounds so exotic!**

**Adventure-Seeking-Juliet – I'm glad you like it :)**

**JessAndFriend- ha ha I didn't know about Charlie actually being in Tonks's year, ops… I just assumed it was the other way around ha ha ahh well, doesn't matter, I should have probably done a bit more research before I started this story ha ha silly me!**

**JellyBeaan007 – Thanks for the review, Yes I love that one, Petal in the Rain – is one of my faveourites too actually. If you want a good Jilly one you should check out "A Matter Of Technique by B.C. Daily, It's only a one-shot, not very long, but it's really good! **

**Happy Reading :)**

**PrincessDreamGirl**


	30. Chapter 30

**In Which Tonks Asks For Advice**

"Bill" interrupted Tonks barging through a large group of laughing boys, "Can I have a word?" she asked grimacing shyly.

A series of cat calls and sly comments erupted from the boys.

Bill just nodded, rolled his eyes at his friends and followed her into the nearest empty classroom, checking for Peeves. Tonks just stood there awkwardly; unsure of how to start.

"I'm assuming you want to say something about Professor Lupin" asked Bill reading the nervous tap of her foot against the floor, "and I'm also assuming that that wasn't your boggart the other day in class" he whispered.

Tonks just nodded and winced slightly, "was it that obvious?"

"Only to me"

Tonks paused, she didn't know where to begin.

"Well?" asked Bill "what more proof do you need, he obviously loves you"

"I know" replied Tonks taking in a deep breath and deciding she was going to be frank with him.

"So…" continued Bill awkwardly "what seems to be the problem, and no I do not want to know if he's a horrible kisser" he rushed out quickly wincing.

"Mmm…" Tonks laughed licking her lips, "he's the best kisser"

Bill tried his best not to laugh at Tonks, placing his hands over his ears, "la la la la la la la la" he shouted trying his best to block out what he had just heard.

"Okay, Bill I'm sorry" exclaimed Tonks loudly trying to speak over his voice. "I know you're only trying to help. Well" asked Tonks once he started listening, "it's just you've always been really good with these types of things and… and…"

"Just spit it out Tonks"

"Well, Iwaswonderingifyoucouldteachmetoseducehim?" Tonks blurted out then realized she would have to repeat it, "Could you teach me to seduce him?" she repeated more clearly, trying her best to morph away her blush.

"Tonks?" asked Bill sighing, "Do you realize how wrong that is? You're…asking me, to help…you" he paused again for dramatic effect "to seduce my DADA teacher?"

Tonks just gave up trying to morph away her red face and held her hands over her head, "I know, I know, I'm sorry, this is all so awkward, I shouldn't have asked"

"Hey!" replied Bill trying to get her to calm down "breath it's okay, everything is going to be okay, I understand, you love him, I get it, don't worry I'll help you Tonks"

"I don't mean it like that though" sighed Tonks "I don't want to "seduce" him as such, I just want him to love me back, I mean he promised to take me on a date when I'm finished school, but it was only because I insisted"

"I though you said he loves you?" asked Bill getting extremely confused.

"He did, it's just complicated" wined Tonks

"How is it complicated?"

"It just is!" cried Tonks getting slightly more annoyed. "Look! I just think, that maybe if I, I dunno" sighed Tonks hitting her fist against the table, "maybe if he really liked me, like really really liked me, maybe then he'd want to go out with me and not just for one date" Tonks sighed pathetically.

"Tonks" Bill sighed grabbing her by the shoulders and looking into her eyes, "Now you listen up Tonks, he's either

a. Trying to be a gentleman about it and feels as awkward as you do about everything.

Or

b. He's not worth the effort, don't try to be someone you're not, don't change for him, you want to love him for your heart not your body."

Bill just smiled, "you told me that once, do you remember?"

"Yeah" agreed Tonks feeling slightly embarrassed.

"It worked you know" replied Bill, "I met this amazing girl over the summer". Tonks smiled, she could see how happy he was. "Her name is Fleur, you'd love her"

"You know Fleur is French for flower" she laughed, "she's not another one of these French blonde girls that don't deserve you is she?"

"She is French and Blonde" agreed Bill, "But it's not what you think" he said hastily, "I think I love her" he smiled goofily.

Tonks just gave him a hug, "I'm happy for you Bill"

"Thanks" he said turning around to leave, he paused for a moment at the door before turning back around.

"And Tonks" he added impulsively, "You know that blue top you wore to the dueling club last week"

Tonks nodded confused, "the one with the lace on the back?"

"Wear that as often as you can, I've seen you in that Tonks." He smiled "so has Professor Lupin" he smirked even more.

"H-O-T" he mouthed with a wink. Tonks just laughed and threw the nearest cushion at him,

"You're still like a brother to me" she yelled after him to the closed door.

* * *

**Authors Note – I wasn't sure about adding this chapter or if I should have left it out? I suppose I just wanted to show how sometimes people go about love from the wrong direction. They try really hard to be someone there not – I think we all have a few friends like this, yeah so this chapter is really quite out of Tonks's character and it's quite awkward, you probably hate it! So yeah, sorry about that and sorry that its quite short. **

**Thank –you wonderful reviewers,**

**Pleione-x, Hannah, JellyBeaan007, Evytheworm, JessAndFriend**

**Letswilhelm -I read your one-shot "Not scared of Ghosts" – great job! Don't worry, your English is really good :) I had a Brazilian friend once, she came out on an exchange to my school for a year, she was awesome so ever since then Brazilians are like the coolest people ever in my mind ha ha :) In Australia though not many people actually surf, that being said I have a cousin who goes surfing practically every week even in winter – but it's not very common, I've only been surfing once :) I'm like you, I just like admiring the beauty plus I live about an hour from the beach, so I don't go there that often. **

**Xxrunnin-wit-pandasxX – Yeah now that you mention it, getting sucked into an escalator sound quite horrifying :) I Don't blame you for taking the lift!**

**Mary - Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yes! Please! Please! Write a Remus Tonks one! That would be so wonderful :) I agree I hate disappointing people to, once I got a bad mark on math's test and my teacher came up to me and said "PrincessDreamGirl I'm so disappointed in you" and walked off and I felt like bawling my eyes out for the next week, nodoubt I hated math's after that ha ha :)**

**Random Person With No Name – ha ha don't worry I always have panic attacks like that too, basically when I'm talking to any guy I have a panic attack ha ha I'm looking forward to reading your story :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**In Which Professor Lupin Is Sick**

Tonks was thankful that it was a Saturday so that she could be with him, she was not however thankful that it was also full moon.

Tonks knocked quietly on his door. There was no answer. She knocked again.

"Professor?" she asked certain that he would most probably be in his office.

The door swung open at the sound of her voice, and Professor Lupin hastily let her inside, slamming shut the door behind her and blocking the light from his room.

"Thank goodness it's you Nymphadora, I thought for a second there it might have been someone wanting essay help" he sighed.

And it was in that moment that Tonks understood how sick he really was feeling; Professor Lupin never refused to help his students. "How are you Professor?" she asked concerned, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm fine Nymphadora" he smiled, "don't you worry your pretty little head about me". It was then that Tonks noticed a small smoking goblet sitting on his desk, looking curiously over it Professor Lupin just smiled.

"Wolfsbane" he shrugged, Tonks nodded understanding.

"It looks like poison"

"Tastes like it too" replied Professor Lupin, taking a sip and shuddering, "pity sugar makes it useless" and Tonks had the crazy urge to knock the goblet out of his hands, but Professor Lupin just kept drinking until it was all gone.

Professor Lupin swayed slightly on the spot and Tonks thought that he looked so pale that he might pass out at any moment.

"I think you should like down Professor" Tonks instructed helping him onto the nearest couch and checking his temperature.

Professor Lupin just lay lifeless on the bed, doing his best to ignore the painful stinging coming from his joints.

Tonks fetched a cold face washer from his bathroom and dabbed it onto his burning face.

"I'm really cold" shuddered Professor Lupin, wincing as she placed the cloth against his forehead.

"But your burning up" sighed Tonks, "why don't you try to get some rest" she suggested closing the blinds a bit more fetching him a pillow.

"I don't feel like I'll be able to sleep" he replied, "Will you stay with me?" he asked gripping onto her hand. "Of course I don't blame you if you don't want to, most people don't like to be around me so close to the…" he gulped "transformation"

"Of course, I'll stay with you" replied Tonks gripping his hand back, "I'd never leave you to be sick all by yourself". Tonks made her was to the end of the couch and began to untie his shoes, placing them slowly on the ground. "Do you want a blanket?" she asked.

Professor Lupin nodded, so Tonks fetched the one off his bed, tucking him in and taking a seat on the couch opposite.

Tonks looked over him worried, as if every part of her was on edge, she leant forward, placed her feet carefully on the edge of his couch and gripped his hand. Every so often she would squeeze it and every so often he would squeeze back so that she would know he was still okay. Tonks didn't know if this kind of pain was normal, he didn't seem to be aware of much around him except her hand, but she trusted that if he felt that bad he would have said something.

So Tonks just sat there, gripping his hand. The empty goblet still smoking on his desk. She sat there for what felt like hours, until suddenly she felt him rustle.

Professor Lupin sat bolt upright, he felt it grip him and dashed to the bathroom, making it just in time. With the vile sensation of acid burning up his throat, mouth and nose but moments later he was hit with a peace returning to his stomach, but deciding to throw up once more just to be safe. He felt Tonks's warm hand on his back and heard her gentle soothing voice, "that's it…you're okay…get it all out" and after it was all over Tonks gave his face another wash and set him back down on the couch again, just letting him rest and regain his strength.

And after a while when Professor Lupin was feeling much better they played a short game of chess and yes of course Tonks won, even though he was feeling sick, Tonks always won, she was incredibly smart even though she didn't like to admit it and Professor Lupin was so proud of her.

"You're going to be an amazing auror one day" smiled Professor Lupin.

"Thanks" replied Tonks blushing slightly, "you're an amazing teacher"

"I'm not coming back next year" shrugged Professor Lupin,

"Why?" demanded Tonks "you're the best teacher I've ever had! I know you Professor, it's for some stupid noble reason isn't it?"

"Well" he replied thoughtfully, "If you call being a werewolf noble then I suppose it is"

"Oh Professor" exclaimed Tonks wrapping him in a tight hug, "you shouldn't care so much about what other people think" she looked up at his determined face. "But I know you're stubborn and you're not going to listen to me anyway. So let me now be glad that I'll probably going to see more of you then next year" she smiled.

"One date Nymphadora" said Professor Lupin seriously hoping that he wasn't going to deflate her hopes too much.

"We'll see" she replied just as determined.

"I'd best be going, Nymphadora"

"Going?" she asked,

"yes, it's starting to get late and I want to make sure I'm away from everyone well before the moon comes out, just to be safe" he smiled sadly,

Tonks nodded, "where are you going?"

"To the shrieking shack" he replied, "but don't you dare come looking for me Nymphadora, stay inside the castle tonight, full moons are always dangerous and there could be other werewolves…"

"Don't worry Professor" Tonks's voice cut him off "I promise I'll be right here waiting for you"

"That's my girl" he smiled, giving her a short and quick kiss on the forehead and Tonks couldn't help but smile, she was _his_ girl.

"Just remember" she said hugging him one last time and whispering into his ear, "You were a wizard before you were a werewolf" and he smiled.

Once he'd left Tonks drowsily crawled into his bed, getting lost in his covers, she knew it wasn't that late, but she was sick of worrying and finally to be surrounded by sheets in his nice warm bed, it was as if he had wrapped her up; being surrounded by his smell. There was nothing more that she could do to help now, and with that thought, Tonks fell into a deep peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note – **

**Thank you Remadora Reviewers! **

**Letswilhelm (glad you liked the chapter, I was so unsure about posting it), Mary (It would be pretty funny if our fanficion names were our real life names ha ha), Hiddennerd (thanks ****), Random Person With No Name (thanks, music camp sounds tough), Ayshanesinovia (don't worry! I found my first year of uni to be easier than year 12 ha ha, but that's only because, I'd done all the hard subjects like maths, physics, chem, french and bio and heaps of other people hadn't done these – even though there doing science too, which was probably really silly of them – good luck)**

**And a question for you:**

**What's your faveourite food?**

**I love chocolate, crème brulee, corn soup and honey chicken!**

**So basically everything and don't forget the deep fried mars bars for those chocolate overload days ha ha! And I love cupcakes too!**

**And on that note, what's the weirdest thing you've ever eaten?**

**I've had Scottish haggis before that was strange, it's like goat stomach packed with herbs or something, I've also had Australian witchetty grub (look it up – it looks quite gross but it kinda just bursts with water) and I've had French snails before when I was in Paris on French exchange – they were surprisingly okay though, they just tasted like gooey chicken with heaps of garlic :) Anyway can't wait to hear what you've eaten!**

**In the meantime,**

**Happy Dreaming**

**Xx PrincessDreamGirl**


	32. Chapter 32

**In Which Tonks Starts A Fight**

Of course it was only typical that Tonks had overslept the next morning, hurrying to breakfast she managed to spill pumpkin juice all down her freshly cleaned Hufflepuff tie and to top it off she managed to fall for that darn trick step on the second floor, normally she remembered to skip it.

All this and being worried about Professor Lupins transformation, it was needless to say that Tonks wasn't in a good mood. So by the time she managed to catch up with her classmates; hurrying to charms class, she found herself stuck in a crowd of unusually slow walkers.

Her eyes narrowed, up ahead was Terrance Higgs and his friends, causing a right old show as he pushed one of the first years aside.

"Well Barty" he said in a voice that made her shiver, "you'd think Dumbledore would want to get rid of some of the filth around here" he smirked, "and I'm not talking about the dust".

Mancnair and Alecto laughed along with them, "The amount of mud around here is barmy" said Alecto causing them all to cackle into a fit of laughter.

"One can only guess as to the type of monsters, he lets walk around the castle. This place has gone to the dogs!" added Alecto.

"Really?" smirked Barty Crouch Jnr. "I thought McGonagall was a cat" another round of laughter erupted from them.

"Binns is a ghost" added Mancnair

"And Slughorn is a slug" laughed Alecto,

"Who knows?" paused Terence, smiling cruelly "maybe Flitwick is a house elf".

Tonks felt her hair flash red in anger, staring coldly into the back of Terence Higgs head.

"Ten gallons Professor Lupin a werewolf, no one normal has that many scars"

Tonks felt a wave of anger rise up inside her, that was _her_ Lupin they were making fun of, but Tonks held back, she tried to control her anger, she didn't want to give the game away and she allowed Bill to place a reassuring pat on her shoulder as she swallowed her pride and told herself to breathe.

"Or maybe that oaf of a fat lump Hagrid is a half giant" Terrance rolled his eyes sarcastically as they burst into tears of laughter once more.

And Tonks had had enough, she knew that she was a Hufflepuff, she knew that she couldn't help but be loyal to the ones she loved, but that was just plain mean and Tonks was becoming sick of other people treating each other like dirt.

She didn't even bother to reach for her wand, she already had a readymade weapon, her fist, and if she was going to fight for the muggles, she was going to fight muggle style.

Tonks reached out and taped him on the shoulder and the minute he turned Tonks punched him square in the face, ignoring the pain in her hand and instead focusing on the blissful release of her anger. Tonks had hit him pretty hard.

Moments later however, once he managed to process what had happened, he gladly returned the favour breaking her nose. Outraged and protective of Tonks, Bill stepped forward letting his burley quidditch muscles into Terence's flesh as he began to beat him to a pulp and before Tonks knew it, the whole corridor was fighting and nobody seemed to know why, even Laura and Olivia were in the thick of it.

Then suddenly at the last minute Tonks saw it coming, Terence's elbow heading straight towards her face and Tonks ducked, but she wasn't quick enough, she felt blood erupt from her mouth and suddenly she was stumbling backwards, tripping over nothing but her own clumsy feet and her last thought before she hit the ground, 'floor tastes terrible'

Moments later Tonks felt herself being thrusted up by a nearby friend and just as she was about to run head first back into the large crowd of fighting (which was growing larger every second), she heard McGonagall's deathly voice break out over the noise.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled. Everyone froze midpunch, they had never heard her so angry before.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?" she yelled.

Tonks winced but nobody answered, most people didn't seem to know.

"I ASKED who started this?" she repeated again and if possible more fiercely.

Tonks swallowed stepping forward resisting the urge to look at the floor, Professor McGonagall just frowned disappointed.

'Merlin' thought Tonks to herself, 'the disappointed glare was worse than the angry glare'.

"Detention" she snapped, "and this will go on your personal record, I'm sure the auror department won't be too please", Tonks felt her world crash down, she hadn't thought about that, she cursed under her breath, 'why hadn't she bothered to think about the consequences of this? Why was she always rushing into these things?'.

"But Professor" interrupted Bill, pleading with his head of house, "Tonks didn't mean to start it, they were…"

"enough" spoke Professor McGonagall clearly annoyed to see that Bill had been fighting too, "there is no excuse to violence, I'm ashamed" she yelled making Tonks feel smaller and smaller, "I'm ashamed when I look around and see that so many of you are seventh years", Tonks saw Olivia hanging her head in shame, "graduating in less than a month and setting a bad example for the younger students, you can't just walk into work and start throwing punches at anyone who has a difference of opinion with you. Frankly I'm disappointed, I expected more from you" she finished.

Tonks felt her vision blur red, as she swayed slightly.

"Bill take her to the hospital wing" said Professor McGonagall grimly, this time more sympathetic, "the rest of you clean up and off to class!"

Tonks just nodded glumly and wandered off to the hospital wing with Bill.

"I'm sorry Tonks" mumbled Bill trying to help her up the steps of the hospital wing.

"It's not your fault" she replied sadly, "I shouldn't have started it"

"Still, It was rotten rude of them to say those things and…"

"Alright Bill" interrupted Tonks, "Thanks, I can get to the hospital wing from here"

"But…" Tonks just sent him a death glare, "alright" he replied, "see you later Tonks" and he walked off in the opposite direction back to class.

Tonks walked the rest of the way in silence, she felt bad, she wasn't trying to be rude but she just wanted to be alone, she just wanted to think things through and she hoped that Bill understood.

Tonks heard a screech from Madame Pomfrey as she entered the hospital wing,

"Tonks what have you done to yourself" she demanded. Tonks caught a glimpse of herself in one of the mirrors, she hadn't realised how badly she had been beaten up. There was blood dripping from her eyebrow, her nose was bleeding heavily and there managed to be bits of blood smeared on her arms. On top of this she could already feel some bruises forming.

Tonks just smiled sadly up at her, she didn't really like the hospital wing, she normally avoided it at all costs "I was in a fight" she shrugged.

Tonks waited for the disapproving comment from her. But surprisingly it never came, instead there was a large crashing sound as Tonks heard someone fall to the ground behind one of the curtains and then struggle to get up.

Madame Pomfrey promptly ran over to help, but the man was too quick, stumbling out,

"Nymphadora?" came the familiar voice, "is that you?" he winced as the sunlight hit him and Madame Pomfrey struggled to direct him back to his bed, she gave up, clearly he was not going to rest anywhere, when Tonks was in this state.

Professor Lupin felt his jaw hang open as he saw her injured in front of him. "WHO DID THIS?" he demanded, Tonks had never seen him this angry before "WHO DID THIS TO YOU NYMPHADORA?" he repeated, "I'M GOING TO GET THEM FOR THIS" he vowed. "I'M GOING TO GET THEM" he repeated angrily pulling out his wand.

"Calm down Remus," came Madame Pomfrey's soothing voice, cleverly snatching his wand from him, "you've had a long night, you need to calm down" she instructed, "you're not a student remember" Professor Lupin just nodded, he knew that she was right, there was nothing he could do until he was better so instead he focused all his energy onto Tonks, who was more concerned about him.

Despite being slightly wobbled on his feet and having a fresh set of scars, Tonks thought he looked quite well, he appeared to have more colour on his face 'but then perhaps' she thought to herself, 'maybe that was because she had caused quite a bit of an uproar'.

"What happened to you sir?" she asked, knowing exactly what happened but playing along.

"He's just feeling a bit off colour" replied Madame Pomfrey. "Now why don't you both sit down, and I'll have a look at you Tonks".

For the next few minutes Tonks sat as she fixed cuts, mended broken noses and knuckles and cleared away the blood. She even managed to repair a broken bone in her foot, a bone that she hadn't even known to be broken and had likely been like that for the last couple of months. But Tonks didn't even wince, like Professor Lupin she was used to pain.

Tonks was instructed to hold an ice pack to her bruised eye and sit while her body rested.

She looked up only to see Professor Lupin surveying her eyes worriedly. She blushed. Madame Pomfrey just smiled and left.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, I was making my way through the charms corridor and Terence Higgs and his friends were too and well…" Tonks didn't know how to start, "they were saying some things" she muttered vaguely, "they weren't being very nice, and I just got so angry and I couldn't stop myself, so I just hit him"

"You hit him?" he asked surprised.

Tonks nodded ashamed.

"Like a muggle?" he asked again.

Tonks nodded.

"I hope you hit him hard" he smiled and Tonks looked up.

"You're not angry then?" she asked surprised.

"Of course not" he smiled, "they must have said some pretty nasty things to get you angry"

Tonks smiled back as he brushed her hair tenderly.

"I'm just curious as to what they said" he asked. Tonks froze,

"They were just talking about so many people having filthy blood" she shrugged, "they were insulting some of the teachers too, they said something nasty about Hagrid"

Professor Lupin just nodded, he wanted to ask if they had said anything about him but he decided not to and Tonks was glad that he didn't ask.

There was a momentary silence where Tonks wondered if she should talk to him about what was bothering her and then decided that she would.

"McGonagall gave me a detention" there was a pause, "told me it would go on my permanent record and that the auror department wouldn't be too happy".

"I wouldn't worry about it Nymphadora" replied Professor Lupin, "Trust me, I know Alastor Moody and I don't think he will be to fazed" he chuckled to himself "If anything he'd be proud that you stood up to that git"

Tonk felt like a huge weight had lifted from her shoulders, "You never told me that you knew Mad-eye Moody" she inquired, Professor Lupin shrugged.

"From back in the Voldermort days" he replied simply. "Don't worry Tonks you're going to be a fantastic auror, I know you are" Tonks just smiled looking up at him lovingly. "You should really get to class" Tonks felt her heart sink,

"Alright" she replied getting off the bed and walking away,

"And Nymphadora" he called out. "Don't worry about that detention! I'll see what I can do" he winked and Tonks just laughed suddenly feeling much better about everything.

* * *

**Author's Note – Thanks Xxrunnin-wit-pandasxX, ayshanesionovia, Saraell, JellyBeaan007 (You right pani puri is awesome!), JessAndFriend (I love lasagne too!), Mary, pleione-x and Hiddennerd (you win the comp for the most strangest food!-water rat-congrats!)**

**Sorry this chapter is a day late :( it was meant to be two separate chapters and then I decided to make it one :) So sorry if I kept you waiting and sorry for any grammatical mistakes- I have a headache :( and even with two days this chapter has still been surprisingly rushed. **

**And yeah, it's official I'm a klutz like Tonks, I went for a run this afternoon and I managed to get my foot tangled in this wire, *it's okay you can laugh, I laugh at myself too* so now I have this bruise the size of a golf ball on my ankle, not the best feeling in the world, but hey, now I can say this chapter is kinda based on a true story! That story being bruises hurt ha ha!**

**Anyway happy chocolate eating,**

**PrincessDreamGirl : ) **


	33. Chapter 33

**In Which Tonks Visits Hagrid**

Waking up the next morning, Tonks got up with a groan. Despite Madame Pomfrey's healing the bruises were still rather painful, tiptoeing to the bathrooms she was hit by a flying pillow.

'Ouch, what was that for?' demanded Tonks to the smirking Laura

'For all my bruises, I have pain in places that I didn't even know existed' she replied.

Tonks chuckled, then winced, then chuckled, then winced again. She came to the conclusion that it hurt too much to laugh.

So by the time Tonks had cleaned up and done her best to morph away the purple bruise around her eye. Tonks headed downstairs to breakfast with Laura and Olivia.

Looking around the Great Hall Tonks began to feel immensely guilty, it was clear that she wasn't the only one sporting a black eye. Plenty of the Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's had bruises too but this feeling left Tonks the moment she looked up.

Towards the far end of the Slytherin table sat Terrence Higgs with a large bruise on his cheek, Tonks supposed that Bill had given him that one, but she couldn't help but feel proud, he definitely deserved it.

Tonks turned her attention back to her food, swirling her spoon in her porridge she couldn't help but grin a goofy smile. She remembered Professor Lupin yesterday, the way he looked at her and she was surprised that she had never noticed it before. It was as if she was his world, it was a look so concerned and so worried that Tonks felt her heart beat a thousand times faster.

Tonks took a bite of her porridge, it was too hot she tried to spit it back out but it had already burnt her tongue. 'Great' she thought to herself, 'now everything is going to taste burnt', Tonks gave up throwing her spoon down loudly and getting up.

"I'm off to see Hagrid" she announced "wan-ta come?"

"Alright" agreed Olivia getting up and wincing in pain, Laura decided to come too.

Wincing they made their way down to Hagrid's hut, Tonks swore that in those last few steps, she'd never felt more pain in her life. Upon entering the hut Tonks threw herself into the nearest chair, while Laura and Olivia followed suit.

Hagrid just laughed, "Remus told me yeh got yeh self into a bit of a fight" he said to Tonks.

Laura and Olivia just smirked at each other while Hagrid was preparing the rock cakes. Tonks rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile on the inside.

"He also told me it was cause yeh wer' tryin' ter defend me." There was a slight pause before he continued, "yeh shouldn't ave done that Tonks" his voice broke, "I know yeh only mean yeh best, but don't yeh go getting' yehself into trouble cus a me"

Tonks nodded, "sorry Hagrid"

"I am what I am, an' I'm not ashamed. 'Never be ashamed,' my ol' dad used ter say, 'there's some who'll hold it against you, but they're not worth botherin' with. Rock cake?" he asked passing them around, but they all refused it hadn't taken them long to learn not to accept food from Hagrid.

"Any plans for the summer Hagrid?" asked Laura politely.

Hagrid shrugged, "not ter much, goin' inter town ter get some flesh eatin' slug repellent. Dumbledore also mentioned that I might be goin' ter collect Harry if he had a problem gettin' his letter"

"Harry Potter?" asked Tonks interrupting him.

"Yeah, knew his mum an' dad in there day, were as good witch an' wizard as I ever knew, head boy an' head girl" he said downcast.

Tonks nodded, "Professor Lupin mentioned that he was friends with him"

"more than' that, they were like brothers, Remus, James, Peter and Sirius. They called themselves the marauders. The biggest group of trouble makers, always getting in ter fights an' the like. Though Remus was always the quite one I suppose."

Tonks could definitely believe that and suddenly she wanted to see him, she wanted to talk to him. She wanted to sit in that comfy seat by the fire and sip hot chocolate, chatting to him about the funny things that happened in duelling club.

So Tonks said goodbye, wished him a good weekend and took off to go and see him.

* * *

**Authors Note- Boring chapter I know, but hey blame my fingers they tell me what to type and I just follow! Also sorry that it's so short :(**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter:**

** JessAndFriend, Mary, Random Person With No Name, Letswilhelm (oh no your poor grandma – I always do this thing where I think I can fit through gaps or I speed up my pace to try and dart round someone and then I end up crashing into them because my judgement is way out! My old teacher at school actually suggested that I might need glasses – but I didn't turns out I'm just clumsy ha ha – I could have just told her that), Shirapp, Evytheworm and JellyBeaan007!**

**Oh! And I thought of a question for you today,**

**What's your faveourite book? And What's your faveourite Harry Potter book?**

**Mine is **_**Anne of Avonlea**_** by L. (she is an amazing romance writer – its the sequel to Anne of Green Gables where Anne falls in love with Gilbert!) and my fave HP book is _The Order of The Phoenix :)_**

**But seriously there are so many books that I love! The hitchhiker's series, the Hunger Games, Uglies, Keys to the Kingdom, Trixie belden, Dragon Keeper, Tomorrow When The War Began, The Catcher In the Rye… man I wish I could just read my whole bookshelf out to you! **

**Anyway, I want to hear what you like! and how many of these books I've heard of so don't hesitate to answer!**

**For the meantime,**

**Happy Reading xx**

**PrincessDreamGirl **


	34. Chapter 34

**In Which Professor Lupin Patrols**

Sitting in the library, Tonks felt like her head was about to implode from so much studying. The upcoming exams were fierce, but Tonks knew she would be okay and she knew that she had studied enough.

Tonks slammed shut her potions book and rested her head against the desk, shutting her eyes she let the world swirl around her. She imagined herself acing her exams, she imagined opening that letter to say she had made it into the auror academy and suddenly all this study seemed worth it.

Throwing her things back into her already heavy bag, Tonks trudged out of the library and began descending the stairs.

"Nymphadora" came a voice behind her, Tonks jumped pulling her wand out and thrusting it at his chest.

"Oh" she said realizing that it was just Professor Lupin, "sorry".

"Not at all, I see your practicing those auror reflexes" he replied with twinkling, looking highly amused.

"It's just most people don't refer to me as Nymphadora" she rolled her eyes, "then again, I suppose you're not most people"

"I suppose not" he agreed,

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Tonks

"I'm patrolling" he replied.

"Patrolling for what?" she asked, "It's not after hours yet"

"I'm patrolling for people like you" he smiled, "are you sure you're allowed to wear that colored nail polish?" he asked looking down at her multi colored rainbow nails.

Tonks just laughed, "I'm sick" she smirked, "I got into a fight recently if you didn't know" Professor Lupin just held in his goofy grin as she battered her eyelashes sarcastically, "Happiness in any form is beneficial to my health"

"Is it now?" he asked stepping closer to her.

Tonks stepped backwards, raising an eyebrow, "what are you doing?" and Professor Lupin lunged forward setting her off into a bout of tickling screeches as she tried to escape his grasp.

"Mr. Lupin!" came Professor McGonagall's stern voice, startled by the noise. Professor Lupin jumped into the air, and blushed a deep shade of guilty red.

"Sorry Minerva" he apologized, "just joking around"

"Be that as it may, Tonks has had enough over excitement to last her a life time, and Tonks" she added before she turned away, "get rid of that nail polish or I will give you a detention this time" she frowned and walked away.

Instantly Tonks morphed away her nail polish. "Ugh, that was so awkward" sighed Tonks.

"Agreed" replied Professor Lupin still a bright shade of red. "Sorry should have been more careful, I shouldn't have been tickling you anyway"

"Hey, it's not your fault" replied Tonks trying to meet his gaze, "you were just trying to cheer me up" she smiled, "besides she hates me"

"She doesn't hate you" replied Professor Lupin.

"She was like that with me too when I was at Hogwarts"

"So she hates you too?" asked Tonks

"No" he replied smiling, "It's her way of telling you that she cares about you" he reasoned, "she only corrects people that she cares about, have you ever seen her tell off Terence or Alecto because of their uniform?"

"Well, no" shrugged Tonks.

"That's because she only makes an effort with people that she likes, people that make an effort to be good in the first place"

"That seems awfully strange" mused Tonks

"That's just the way she is, she's trying to teach you to respect even when others don't, and she's trying to show you that life isn't fair, some people have it harder than others and you just have to learn to live with it. You can't argue with every little difficulty that comes your way".

"Wow I wish I'd known this before" remarked Tonks impressed by his knowledge database of teachers personalities. "You've got them all figured out"

"Yeah" he smirked, "we had the teachers eating out the palm of our hand in my day"

"Tell me some of your secrets wined" Tonks, "all the teachers hate me and my clumsiness"

Professor Lupin just laughed, "Well Professor Sprout, likes people who are down to earth and practical, she also likes people who speak up in classes. Professor Flitwick prefers students who listen and respect him, Professor Binns never tells people off so he doesn't really matter. Professor Vector likes student with questions and those who have a good sense of humour and Professor Slughorn…"

"Doesn't like anyone" interrupted Tonks.

"No he likes students who are well connected" Tonks rolled her eyes "…and he also has a small fetish for crystallised pineapple"

Tonks felt her mouth hand open at this last phrase. "You've got everyone figured out don't you" she teased playfully hitting him on the arm.

Professor Lupin just smiled mysteriously.

"How do you know all this?" she demanded.

"Listening, watching, observing"

"Oh that's cute Professor, you're a wallflower"

"I'm a what?" he asked

"You're a wallflower" she repeated, "you see things, the keep quiet about them and you understand"

"That makes me sound so girly"

"Would you rather I call you a floorplant or how about a ceilingleaf?" she laughed.

"Ha ha" he rolled his eyes "no you can just call me Remus once you graduate"

"Ah the infamous Remus Lupin" she laughed at using his first name. "How about I call you Rem? Remmy boy? Lupe?" Professor Lupin raised his eyebrow at this. "Lupey Dopey?" she laughed, "I need a nick name for you"

"My friend used to call me Moony"

Tonks laughed, "That's actually quite clever"

"Yes, I'm surprise no one caught on actually, although I think the teachers did".

Tonks laughed again, "I can't believe you let them call you that".

"I didn't like it, but they called me that anyway"

"What are friends for?"

"Exactly"

Tonks gave him a hug once they had reached the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room and no one was looking. "Night Gem" she laughed.

"Why did you just call me Gem?" he asked

"Because you're a gem Rem" she laughed, while Professor Lupin tried his best not to frown at his knew nickname.

"Hey! You call me Nymphadora all the time!" she argued, "If you can give me a nickname I can give you one too"

"But it's not your nickname…" Professor Lupin's voice trailed away as Tonks entered the common room "Nymphadora is your real name." he argued to an empty corridor…

* * *

**Authors Note – I wanted to write a nice long chapter for you today so here it is – I know the last one was short… I also realize that the amount of times that they just "happen" to run into each other is slightly ridiculous, but hey this is a fanficion and Professor Lupin does have the marauders map, so he does tend to track her down a bit. **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter – **

**Random Person With No Name, Mary (I wannta hug Hagrid too!), SamanthaCBlack18 (welcome – I love getting knew reviewers!), Letswilhelm (I love Jules Verne too!And A Series of Unfortunate Events is pretty cool! And you should try to read Tomorrow when the war Began, the guy who wrote it was born near where I live so it's quite Australian :) ), Saraell (I really want to read The Alchemist, I've heard it's good), JessAndFriend and Xxrunnin-wit-pandasxX!**

**Thanks Everyone!**

**xxPrincessDreamGirl**


	35. Chapter 35

**In Which Professor Lupin Says Goodbye**

Professor Lupin looked over his seventh year class and he couldn't deny that there was a lot of promise in it, they had certainly been studying hard, although most of the promise did belong did belong to one bright pink haired individual.

But all in all Professor Lupin was relatively impressed with his students.

"For today's lesson, I want to go over the main topics we have covered in the course work." Professor Lupin took a quick glance at his notes, "I'm going to quiz you all on your knowledge. So, Bill let's start with a nice easy one for you"

Bill nodded ready.

"Name the properties of a boggart and the incarnation used to destroy them"

Bill paused for a moment. "Boggarts have no real properties only that they take the form of what the caster fears most. They often they don't have the same strength and power as what they imitate, for example if your boggart was… say a Dementor it wouldn't have the same strength as a real Dementor. And the incarnation" Bill cleared his throat, "Riddikulus" he motioned showing the wand action.

"Very good, 10 points to Gryffindor. Laura your next, Describe the properties of a Grindylow please"

Laura smiled, this was an easy one. "The Grindylow is a sickly green colour, with green teeth and small pointy horns on its head. It has long strong fingers which it uses to strangle its prey, and is rather a good swimmer." Laura finished quoting the textbook.

"Correct 10 points for Hufflepuff! Mr Barty," he brought his attention to the back of the classroom. "How would you escape the grasp of a vampire?"

"Hit it with a string of garlic" he laughed, Professor Lupin just looked at him sternly "I suppose that's one way" he considered, "10 points to Slytherin. Nymphadora" his eyes twinkled, Tonks gulped.

"What is the name of the dark creature which had a human like head, a lion body and a scorpion tail? It has a deadly sting and is capable of human speech?"

"A manticore" she said promptly.

"Perfect" he smiled at Tonks making her go week at the knees, "10 points to Hufflepuff" his eyes twinkled and he continued "and what is the name of its distant relative which has the head of a human and the body of a lion?"

"Perfect again Nymphadora, well done another 10 points to Hufflepuff, you obviously know your stuff. Penelope," he asked, Tonks rolled her eyes as she practically shot up out of the seat. "Give five signs that identify a werewolf from a common wolf", Tonks stifled a laugh into a cough.

Penelope thought for a moment,

"The transformations obviously" she rolled her eyes and sat straighter "the snout shape, pupils of the eyes, tuffed tail and …" her voice trailed off,

"The paw sizes" interrupted Professor Lupin, "but nice try I'll give 5 points to Ravenclaw. Emily, what is the process of creating an inferi…"

And so the lesson continued with Professor Lupin asking questions about patronusus, fiendfyre and other such topics. So that by the end of the lesson Tonks felt as if all the coursework had been covered and she'd also managed to earn a few house points.

"As you have next week off to prepare for your exams, this is your last defence against the dark arts class. I hope you've all learnt how to defend yourselves, and remember exams aren't the be all and end all, don't get too stressed" he looked at Tonks "don't look into your results too much, if you want something go out there and get it. Don't let other people push you around." He paused momentarily taking in the class in front of him one last time.

He tried not to worry about the future of his students, but the world seemed so bleak and he couldn't stop. He wanted to protect each and every one of them, he wanted to keep them safe, but he knew that he couldn't shield them all from the difficulties that lay ahead.

"Thanks for a great year" he finished miserably "Class Dismissed"

Many of the students clapped. Many walked out the classroom and didn't look back and many stayed behind to say goodbye. Before too long there was a small circle forming around him.

"Professor" spoke one of the students, "can we come to see you if we need help?"

"Of course" he replied.

"Will you come to see us before we go into the exam room?" asked another.

Professor Lupin nodded, "consider me all yours for the next week" Tonks couldn't help but smile. "Feel free to pop into my office at the most inconvenient times, interrupt me during my lunches, ask me questions in the corridor, because you guys are the most important people in my life for the next week" he smiled and Tonks tried her best not to giggle.

A few of the students began to shake his hand and say their goodbyes.

"Thanks Professor" said Tonks taking in the gentle warmth of his hand. She briefly ran her finger across the scar on the inside of his palm, gave him a sad smile and let go.

She knew that she'd have to fight against his feelings of being a werewolf.

* * *

**Authors Note - Where do I begin? Sorry this is so short, I didn't have a lot of time to write it. I've been working flat out for the last two days, and my boss wanted me to work extra time so sorry for missing an update yesterday :( **

**Thank-you wonderful, amazing, brilliant reviewers for keeping me writing this story,**

**Letswilhelm (…I'm currently speechless!...I love the Perks of Being a wallflower, cried like a baby in while watching the movie! Have you read the book, I haven't yet but I really want too, I loved the movie so much!), Sacred-Harmony, JellyBeaan007, Mary, Shirapp, Random Person With No Name, SamantaCBlack18 (yeah it's kind of a joke, I don't really know either, but I liked the idea of calling him Gem because he's really precious to her and like you said he's worth a million diamonds!), Madelenita, **

**(And for Random Person With No Name),**

**My daily question is: **

**(And yes I know I'm acting like a real school girl) If you had to date one guy/girl who was a celebrity who would you date? (And yes just pretend for a second that it's possible and all that moral/religious obligations don't exist)…please…**

**I'd love to meet Leonardo Dicaprio but I'd probably just spill my drink all over myself if he smiled at me, so that probably wouldn't go down to well. He's probably too old for me anyway. **

**William Moseley (the guy who plays peter in Narnia), he's smile is so sweet and he seems okay too! Or I'd love to meet Josh Hutchison, or maybe Tom Felton and these always alex pettyfer or… You know who I'd really love to go out with! The guy who plays Q in the latest James Bond, but I'd rather go out with the character not the actor, he's so sassy it's quite adorable :) **

**Anyway now that you think I'm some weird stalker who sits at home and looks up random actors interviews on YouTube *shifts eyes mysteriously* (I swear I don't! Okay maybe sometimes I look up Josh Hutchison and Jen Lawrence but there interviews are really funny!) It's time to say goodbye,**

**So yeah,**

**Bye xx PrincessDreamGirl**


	36. Chapter 36

**In Which Tonks Finds Solace**

* * *

_Break into the chocolate, this is going to be a long chapter :)_

* * *

After a week of hard studying, late nights and stiff necks, finally Tonks found herself sitting in her most faveourite place in the world; next to the fire in Professor Lupin's office.

"I wish you'd just hurry up and graduate already" he sighed.

"Me too" she agreed, "I'm so energy drained right now, I can't' eat, I can't sleep, I'm sick of waiting"

"One more week and you'll be home" his eyes twinkling with concern, "are you ready for tomorrow?"

Tonks thought for a moment but gave up trying to lie.

"I'm scared" she admitted straight up, he began to massage her shoulders.

"That seems about right"

"What if I stuff up?" she asked.

"Nymphadora, you're the smartest girl I've ever known, you're absolutely perfect" he said gently stroking her back as she hid her face in his chest. "I know that you will be the most amazing witch out there tomorrow and I have no doubt that they will think that too" he continued.

Tonks took a deep breath clinging to him.

"But what if I crack under pressure, everyone keeps telling me how well I'm going to do. What If I disappoint everyone?" she whispered.

"Well" he replied doing his best to think logically, "you've never cracked before and you always tend to thrive off pressure, so I'd say that that's awfully unlikely." He could tell this wasn't the answer she was looking for so he continued. "Don't worry about how you do. If a man is called to be a street sweeper, he should sweep streets even as Michelangelo painted or Beethoven composed or Shakespeare wrote poetry. He should sweep streets so well that all the hosts of heaven and earth will pause to say here lived a great street sweeper who did he's job well" he finished quoting his faveourite philosopher Marin Luther King Jnr.

"It's doesn't matter what you do with your future. It doesn't make you any more or less important, weather you make 5 galleons or 500 galleons a week. It doesn't matter" he emphasised again. "It only matters that whatever you do, you do it with your whole heart."

"You're a poet" smiled Tonks looking up at him.

He smiled at her precious glance. "No, I'm just good with feelings. I've been through a bit, I feel so old sometimes" he smiled sadly brushing his lips against her forehead and kissing her briefly.

K-N-O-C-K

K-N-O-C-K

There was a knock at the door, and they both jumped up. Tonks cursing inappropriately under her breath.

Professor Lupin sighed, really wanting to give into his selfishness and send whoever it was away, but he knew deep down that he couldn't do that. Tonks sensed that too. "You always have to be so noble don't you?" she sighed.

He didn't reply, she just gripped onto his wrists tighter.

"I suppose that's why I love you" she whispered sending Goosebumps up her arm as she said it.

K-N-O-C-K

K-N-O-C-K

"I'll be hiding in your bedroom" she whispered giving him one last hold before slipping away into his room, "trying not to make a sound and pretending that I don't exist"

Tonks lay on his bed listening carefully through the shut door to hear who it was.

She heard Penelope Clearwater's voice coming through his office.

"Professor I was wondering if I could get some help? Sorry I've come so late" came her squeaky voice.

"Of course" he replied showing no hint of his annoyance. "Come in, hot chocolate or something else?" he asked.

"No thanks" she replied smugly, "I'm trying to keep a strict healthy died before my exams". Tonks didn't want to be mean but she couldn't help but roll her eyes, as if healthy eating would give her an O.

"I'm having some trouble with understanding inferi…" and Tonks didn't bother to listen to anymore gross detail. She had suddenly become aware that she was sitting in a world of possibilities, she'd never taken a close look at his bedroom before.

It wasn't much unlike his office, filled with books and nothing much else. Slowly Tonks opened his first drawer of his bedside table, wincing at the squeak of noise it released.

Tonks knew that she probably shouldn't be going through his most private draw. But the temptation was too great and she took it as an opportunity to get to know him better.

Tonks rummaged through his stuff feeling slightly disappointed. There was nothing scandalous, nothing surprising; not that she really wanted to find anything like that. There were a few trinkets, an old blank parchment, a few photos of his friends and one that he assumed to be a picture of his mother and father.

Tonks smiled as she saw a small vile that read hangover potion. Picking up the tag she read the attached note.

_To Moony, _

_Just in case._

_Padfoot. _

Tonks frowned at the name Padfoot, she felt like she should know who it was, but she had no idea.

But that was it, plain and simple, his most important things laid out in front of her. There were no secrets, no notes from mysterious lovers like a handsome boy of his age should have had, and there was nothing there that he had kept from her. He was a man of unquestionable morals and Tonks wouldn't have had it any other way.

Slowly Tonks shut the draw and jumped to stand up and get a better look at his bookcase. But as she sprung to her feet she didn't notice a rather large pile of books beside his bed, tripping she silently cursed as she found herself crashing head on into his bookshelves, not only managing to sprain her ankle and fall to the ground but to knock the unsteadily piled books from his rather messy shelving and they came noisily clattering down on top of her.

'He's going to kill me' she thought to herself as she sat buried under his books.

"Excuse me" she heard his voice come loudly from the other room, "I have a rather clumsy bird" he laughed, "owl" he clarified, "she gets rather agitated when I leave her for long periods of time, I'll just go and check on her".

He entered the room, shutting the door carefully behind him.

Tonks looked up guilty from the pile of books she was laying in, and to her surprise he just laughed.

"Are you okay?" he mouthed

Tonks nodded trying to stifle her giggles over his gentlemanly approach as he took her hands and helped her up. She giggled again trying her best not to be too loud and he couldn't help but think how adorable she was.

"What?" he asked causing her to giggle harder.

"You're so sweet" she whispered into his ear, sending shivers up his spine. Tonks stood on her tiptoes and placed her hands delicately on his shoulders just like she had seen in the movies. She kissed him sweetly, shyly and slowly.

After a few moments they broke away and he just stood there shocked wondering what he had ever done to deserve such a beautiful angel.

He knew he ought to go back to Penelope before it became suspicious but he didn't want to leave her and it showed on his face. Tonks silently cursed the fact that he was so committed to helping others, but deep down she knew she wouldn't have it any other way.

"You'd better hurry back" she whispered as she ushered him out and he shut the door, trying his best to cover the slight curl forming on the corner of his lips.

Once he had finished helping her to understand inferi, he said goodnight and shut his door as she walked away. Pausing slightly before he went to check on Tonks he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about kissing her. Whether or not she was graduating in less than a week, she was still his student and he was still deceiving everyone.

"Merlin" sighed Tonks, "I thought she'd never leave" she looked at him quizzically and she could tell that he was feeling guilty. "I'm sorry about the bookcase" she apologized.

"No matter" he replied "I'll be packing my bags any day now"

There was an awkward pause where neither party knew what to say.

"You know I don't blame you" stuttered Tonks, "I would still love you if you were my Professor or not. I know you're not using me, even if you can't see it. You're a good man, and I don't' think it can be very pleasant for you, falling in love with a student"

"Tell me about it" he sighed tracing his forefinger across his eyebrow nervously.

"The amount of nights I stayed up, feeling like a sick minded school girl for falling in love with her teacher" Tonks gulped.

"Really?" he asked cautiously, "I thought it was just me" he sighed in relief.

Tonks smiled.

"You know I'll wait because you want me to" Professor Lupin looked slightly confused. "I'll wait till I graduate before I kiss you again" she clarified, "I can see it makes you slightly uncomfortable".

He smiled gratefully wondering if he'd ever fully deserve her.

"You have no idea, I feel guilty enough being your teacher let alone a werewolf" he admitted. "You're perfect Nymphadora" Tonks blushed.

"I try" she joked sarcastically flicking her long pink ponytail over her shoulder. "Goodness knows I've waited long enough for you to love me back" she smiled her eyes suspiciously moist, "I think I can wait another few weeks"

Tonks couldn't resist but run her fingers through his chocolate brown hair briefly.

"See you outside the Great Hall as 9:30 then Gem" she laughed with rosie cheeks, "and I'm going to be counting every minute down until our date, so you'd better make it special" and Professor Lupin swore that if there had been a thousand Dementors he could have produced a patronus powerful enough to knock back every single one of them.

* * *

**Author's Note- Yay! Finally a nice long chapter for you! Ha ha thank-you for all your reviews it was great to hear your responses, here are some I didn't think of but I loved: **

**Johnny Depp, Zac Effron, Alan Rickman, Robert Downey Jnr., James and Oliver Phelps, the guy who plays Remus Lupin (naturally we all love him a little bit!), Logan Lerman and the guy who played Prince Caspian (have you seen the deleted scene where he kisses Susan and she cracks up laughing! So cute!) **

**So thank you amazing reviewers:**

**Letswilhelm, Mary, JellyBeaan007, Random Person With No Name and Jess And Friend. **

**My question for you today:**

**If you had to give yourself a new name what would it be?**

**I'd have my first name: Poppy, because I think that's a sweet name although I also love the name Ann and Diana,**

**I'd have the surname: Blackthorn (cause it goes with Poppy) otherwise I'd have something like Florance, Knight, Prince, Parker, Pappion, Price or Young. **

**I have a big long list of names that I love (for when I have to write stories), sometimes it takes me just as long to pick out a name as it does to write the story. I'm a bit funny like that. Anyway I hope you can come up with some good names!**

**xxPrincessDreamGirl**

**P.S. Thank-you everyone who has been letting me know about certain grammar mistakes, missing words etc... I'm glad you're picking up on these things, so just keep letting me know and when I go back to fix certain continuity issues (which I will do after this story is finished) I will fix up all the other mistakes as well!**


	37. Chapter 37

**In Which Tonks Is A Tiger**

Tonks tapped her foot nervously on the ground as she waited to be called in for her defense against the dark arts practical. It was her first exam and suddenly Tonks was beginning to feel the pressure.

One by one she watched her classmates being called into the room and she couldn't do anything but wait.

Tonks chewed her lip, tapped her foot, ran her hands through her hair and began to pace in circles. She had so much nervous energy that she felt as if she could run a marathon.

Looking up, Tonks observed Professor Lupin and even though he wasn't sitting the exam, he looked just as nervous, if not more than the students.

Tonks took a deep breath in…

'You'll be fine' she told herself.

'In…out…in…out…in…out…' she felt like she was about to hyperventilate at any moment. She hatted having panic attacks; they didn't usually end well.

She sat down and concentrated on her breathing.

Professor Lupin sensed her anxiety and made his way over to her. He felt as if he would do anything in the world to take away that feeling from her. Patting her on the back he tried to calm her down and surprisingly Tonks felt herself relax a bit more.

Then the door opened, a kind lady in a white lab coat stepped out.

"Nymphadora Tonks" she called out.

Tonks froze. Her feet stuck to the ground and her muscles shaking.

"Nymphadora Tonks" she repeated looking around.

Professor Lupin helped her up and whispered in her ear so that only she could hear, "go get em' tiger".

Giving her a slight push forward, suddenly it was as if Tonks had all the courage in the universe. His encouragement gave her confidence and now it wasn't just about her, she was going to do well 'for him' though Tonks; she was going to do his teaching justice or die trying.

Tonks took in a deep breath, drew herself up to full height and followed the lady through the door, only giving one shy glance back at him.

The room was empty except for one long table at the end, sitting there were three people. The young smiling lady who had brought her in, an older sterner looking witch and a middle aged gentleman.

Tonks tried to smile, but felt her resolve slipping. Handing over her wand they checked her I.D. and moments later the exam began.

After successfully demonstrating a non-verbal disarming spell, she showed her knowledge of memory charms and shield charms, and after effectively demonstrating the correct way to remove a manticore, Tonks couldn't help but smile. She knew she had done well.

"You're free to go" smiled the kind lady, the man looked at Tonks quizzically but pleasantly.

"Unless of course you'd care to produce a patronus for us?"

Tonks gulped, she knew that she had to produce one to receive an Outstanding and she couldn't help but think that her whole career depended on this charm.

It wasn't exactly easy to produce a patronus, even on the best of days let alone in the middle of an exam. Tonks nodded accepting the challenge. Trying to ignore her nervousness, she thought of the thing that made her the most happiest in the world. She thought only of him, his chocolate brown hair, his gentle touch and his loving smile.

Tonks raised her wand, "Expecto- Patronum"

She sighed in relief as her brilliant werewolf burst forth from her wand, it was almost as if he was right there with her.

So as Tonks left the room, she couldn't help but smile, she was pretty sure that she had just received her first Outstanding of the year…

* * *

**Authors Note – Hope you liked this chapter, it reminds me of doing my year 12 French oral which was soooo terrifying! I had to go first too so it didn't help the nerves! Sorry it's late I've been really busy lately and sorry this is so short! Next one should be longer. Anyway thank you all for your faithful reviews!**

**Sparkle Shine (Delphinia sounds cool – it's so different!),**

**JessAndFriend (Merope is nice so is Maia, I actually wrote a story once about a girl named Myra which is kinda similar, thanks for the review :))**

**JellyBeaan007 (Aurora is nice, reminds me of a pretty sunset!) **

**Letswilhelm (Ahh! Can't believe I forgot to mention Colin Firth! He is so good in Pride and Prejudice love him :) wow you have four surnames! That's a lot! That's a good idea how you look up names in phone books :) sometimes I look through baby books but they only have the popular ones which sucks. Anyway thanks for your review, your so encouraging and you write so much that your reviews always make me smile :) ), **

**HP JamesBond (Love the name Felicity too – I was actually thinking about saying that one!)**

**and Random Person With No Name (Naomi is nice!), **

**I've just started co-authoring another story called **_**A Race For Love**_** and I'm writing it with my best friend FanFicFan909, it's quite a light-hearted story about the love lives of Mario and Lugi, anyway, your question for today:**

**What's your faveourite movies?**

**I love Harry Potter (obviously), Narnia, The Perks of Being A Wallflower, Inception, A Beautiful Mind, Tomorrow When The War Began, Soul Surfer, Tron, Star Wars and The Great Gatsby! I love heaps of more of course, but I don't want to bore you, I want to know what you like! So Please Review :)**

**And Thanks for Reading,**

**PrincessDreamGirl xx**


	38. Chapter 38

**In Which Tonks Gets Slightly High**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my most faithful reviewers JellyBeaan007! (You'll see why later on!)**

* * *

Before Tonks could even blink, her exams were over and she was relatively pleased. Deep down she knew that she had done her best and even though Potions was slightly tricky she silently hopped that her results would reflect all the time and effort that she had put into studying.

After Tonks's last exam she practically squealed in delight. She was so relieved that everything had gone okay. Running to find her friends Tonks burst into her dormitory, did a slightly goofy dance and celebrated with her friends.

"This is it guys!" Tonks smiled flopping down face first onto her unmade bed.

"It's nice to be free!" smiled Laura,

"My mum sent me heaps of food to celebrate with" exclaimed Olivia excitedly, "chocolate, marshmallows, jellybeans…"

Tonks shuddered at this last food, "did you say jellybeans?"

"Yeah" smiled Olivia with a twinkle in her eye. "Laura told me how high you get on them" they both smirked.

Laura just laughed, "Why bother going to the big graduation party and getting drunk, when you can get Tonks naturally high on jellybeans?"

"What makes you think I'm going to eat them?" said Tonks in a matter-of-fact kind of tone.

"Who can resist the juicy, bright, bursting flavour of the blue jelly bean?" squeaked Laura crazily from her own natural high of being exam free.

"Point taken" laughed Tonks,

"Why don't we have a jelly bean competition? See how many we can fit into our mouths in one hit"

"Challenge accepted" smirked Tonks, Laura and Olivia just grinned at each other, they both knew she was never able to back down from a dare.

Olivia pulled out her pack of 1000 jelly beans and laid them in the middle of the floor, while the other girls shut the curtains, got the blankets and pillows, and joined Olivia on the floor.

"One…" laughed Laura and they all took one jelly bean and put it in their mouth.

And so the game continued, each girl putting a new jellybean into her mouth with every count until the count came to 130 jelly beans when Olivia managed to begin choking and proceeded to spit her rainbow coloured mass of jelly beans out all over the floor.

This made Laura erupt into a fit of tears, as she too struggled to keep the mass in her mouth. So after a dignified attempt where both parties struggled not to laugh, Tonks declared herself the winner and held her arms up in triumph.

The girls collapsed into a fit of tears and giggles on the floor and they winced in pain as they struggled to breathe.

For the rest of the night, the girls laughed about many things. They talked about boys, the weird sisters, what they wanted to do after Hogwarts and after Tonks's jelly bean high had worn off (they knew this because she had stopped jumping from bed to bed and singing 'sexy witch' at the top of her lungs) they all collapsed in a heap of blankets and pillows on the floor.

"Do you think we'll still see each other after this?" asked Tonks sadly,

"Of course we will" insisted Laura,

"Promise?" asked Tonks

"Pinkie promise" agreed Olivia. The girls smiled at each other for a moment, and Tonks couldn't help but think sadly that it was probably the last fun they would ever have being silly children. It was her only though before falling asleep.

In the morning despite having stayed up so late, Tonks woke feeling considerably relaxed and refreshed. She smiled, it was her last day of Hogwarts and she knew she was going to miss it but she couldn't help but be excited. Finally she was graduating.

After waking the others up, getting dressed and morphing her hair into the most ridiculously coloured bright pink that she could imagine. She paused for a minute and said goodbye to her dormitory for one last time.

Since all those years ago, so much had changed but the room and the buildings themselves were probably the one thing that had remained the same. Now they were all going onto different things, Tonks wanted to be an auror, Olivia wanted to work for the department of magical creatures and Laura wanted to get a job potion making.

After Tonks's last hearty Hogwarts breakfast, the seventh year students stayed behind as the younger year levels were pushed out. The Great Hall was now filled with both seventh year students, teachers and parents who had all come to see their children graduate. Tonks knew her parents would be in the crowd somewhere watching and she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous at the thought of getting up onstage to collect her graduation bear.

As the teachers were called to the stage they all got up, even Professor Dumbledore with his bright purple robes was there. Tonks couldn't help but notice Professor Lupin standing awkwardly squashed up near the stairs with a small look of uneasiness on his face, it was quite obvious that he like her was not a fan of large crowds.

One by one the head or houses made their speeches and the students made their way across the stage. Tonks cringed ever so slightly as Professor Sprout called her name,

"Nymphadora Tonks"

Getting up on stage, she carefully gave Professor Sprout a hug, gave Professor Dumbledore a warm hand shake and a quick smile as she collected her bear. And just as she let out a sigh of relief for not doing anything stupid, she managed to take a stumble over the microphone cord.

As if in slow motion Tonks felt herself tripping and sure enough was flying through the air down the steps. Tonks waited for the fall, she braced herself, but somehow the fall never came and she found herself being steadied by a warm pair of arms. She looked up, Professor Lupin had caught her and began helping her down the steps. Tonks blushed the brightest shade of red. A few people clapped at the entertainment, a few others laughed. Tonks felt her hair turn red in embarrassment. She cursed under her breath, she was never going to live this down.

After giving Professor Lupin an apologetic smile, she quickly walked back to her seat (this time without tripping) and tried her best to act natural, although she really wanted to just hide her face in her hands.

After a few moments she dared a glance at the stage and Professor Lupin was looking just as red as she imagined herself to look, she suddenly felt immensely sorry for being such a clumsy idiot.

Tonks waited and waited for the ceremony to end, she wanted to leave Hogwarts and never look another parent or teacher in the eye ever again. But thankfully after the last students had received there bear, none of her friends did her the embarrassment of mentioning her slight stumble.

Tonks passed her bear around to a few friends, she signed some bears and gave out strict instructions for them to "owl her". She even got a signature from Professor Slughorn, who insisted on giving her job potion making recommendations. It was a sweet thought, but Tonks knew she didn't want to spend the rest of her life working in some dimly lit dungeon, spotting her Dad's tall head peeking through the crowd she hurriedly excused herself and made her way over to him.

She was surprised to see her parents talking animatedly with none other than Professor Lupin himself.

"No, no I'm not going to be teaching at Hogwarts next year actually" he admitted, "I'm going to working in London"

Andromeda smiled, "That's fantastic!" she nudged him playfully on the shoulder, "we live on the outskirts of London, you must come and have dinner with us sometime, it gets awfully lonely sometimes just the tree of us"

He smiled, "I'd like that"

Tonks walked up closer to them. "Mum! Dad"

"Ah... There's my little Dora" smiled Ted pulling her into a warm hug. Her mother bent down and kissed her kindly on the cheek.

"She's quite the catch, isn't she Remus?" Andromeda laughed, he turned quite a brilliant shade of red and not for the first time that evening Tonks felt mortify embarrassed.

"Quidditch reflexes" he stuttered out feebly.

"Don't mind my wife" laughed Ted, "It was quite the fall though". Tonks just glared at him.

"How was your exams sweetie?" asked her mum sensing her anger and deciding that it was probably best to change the topic,

"They were good" she admitted. "Fingers crossed they were enough"

"I'm sure you did excellent" smiled Professor Lupin, "All the teachers myself included think you're a very talented student"

Her parents no doubt, felt that this with was the perfect thing to say and beamed down at Tonks proudly.

Tonks smiled shyly and then decided that she couldn't handle the praise. "I'm just going to say goodbye to some friends". She backed away slowly and speed off to the other side of the room; almost tripping over Dumbledore's phoenix which had taken a sudden liking to her.

* * *

**Author's Note – Wow, this was a really fun chapter to write and I totally understand if you hate it, it's quite different. It was originally going to be two separate chapters, but I decided to include graduation in this one as well cause my chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter. **

**I feel so sorry for Tonks taking a tumble down those steps, someone always has to trip at graduation, I think it's just a fact of life. **

**Don't worry this isn't the end, many more clumsy chapters to come. **

**Letswilhelm – Hope you're enjoying your trip, I'm so jealous, I love to travel! I wish I could just go everywhere! Anyway, thank you for the HUGE review :) I loved Dead Poets Society too! And the Parent Trap is so sweet, I've watched it so many times that I could probably say it word for word!**

**Shirapp – Thanks**

**Sparkle Shine – I'm glad you like the story, yeah you should definitely read lots of Remadora stories, I love them, there such a cute duo cause you wouldn't picture them together but when you think about it there actually quite similar :)**

**HP JamesBond – I agree Ferris Bueller's day off is good :) and of course James Bond too, I love that Skyfall song! I play it on my ipod all day long!**

**Random Person With No Name – I'm so glad that you said, How to train your dragon! When my friend suggested seeing It I originally though it was going to be one of those junky kids animations but then after I'd seen it it turned out to be a great film :)**

**Doralupin86- Thanks :)**

**JessAndFriend- Thanks for the advice! I've noted to make the spells harder! Iron man is good! I can't wait to see the new one!**

**Xxrunnin-wit-pandasxX – Disney movies are great! I think I've seen the jungle book about 100 times ha ha! And I love Malan too!**

**So your question for today:**

**What's your faveourite sport?**

**I like doing athletics/cross country, but I like watching gymnastics because it's so graceful. Also have you heard of slam ball? It's like this American sport where they cross trampolining and basketball. It's pretty cool – look it up on you tube!**

**Anyways **

**Happy Reading**

**xxPrincessDreamGirl**


	39. Chapter 39

**In Which Tonks Is A Trickster**

Shortly after Tonks's graduation, she received her results one morning when a large brown owl flew into her bedroom. Grabbing the letter she spotted the Hogwarts crest. Paused for a moment in anticipation and ran downstairs to her parents, tripping on the last step of course.

Bursting into her parents' bedroom with glee she froze when she saw the sight in front of her. Her mother was leaning over her father kissing him slowly and passionately.

Tonks flushed red then gagged mockingly, "I think I'm going to be sick".

Her mother looked up just in time to see Tonks slam the door shut.

"Come back here honey" her mother called out,

Tonks opened the door carefully still shielding her eyes. Slowly she peeped through a crack in her fingers and was glad to see that they had adjusted there seating arrangements.

"Don't be silly now darling, we're just kissing. We are married you know, I'm sure you'll understand soon enough when you get a boyfriend of your own." She said in a matter-of-fact kind of tone.

Tonks turned bright red. Ted sighed, "No boyfriend of Tonks is going to kiss her like that, not if he wants to remain her boyfriend" he muttered protectively.

"Yeah" replied Andromeda, "but sooner or later there's going to come a point where…"

"Later rather than sooner" argued Ted,

"Don't you remember how we used to kiss when we were younger?" she demanded

"Y…Yes" stuttered out.

"Aren't you glad that we used to kiss?"

Ted looked up at her sheepishly, "well yes but… That's… That's hardly the point darling"

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be discussing my love life?" butted in Tonks who was now a deep shade of purple.

"Alright, but we will be discussing this later Ted" she looked at him and then looked back to Tonks, "what did you want to tell us honey?"

"Ohh…" Tonks looked back down at her letter, "my Hogwarts results arrived".

"Eeeeeeeeeekkkk, Honeyyyyyy" she flapped her hands up and down excitedly.

Tonks winced at the shriek coming from her mother's voice, "open them! Open them Tonks hurry up! I can't wait any longer!"

Tonks fumbled to open the envelope. She couldn't help but break out into a huge grin when she saw her results. Five N.E.W.T.S, an O in Defence against the dark arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms and even an O in Potions. She had made it into the auror academy.

Then suddenly Tonks had an idea, her parents were waiting for her results in silence, payback never smelt so sweet.

"Oh" Tonks put on a disappointed tone and morphed her hair slightly darker. "I got a T in potions" she pretended to sniff her nose.

"Oh sweetie, come here. It's all right" said her mother kindly, almost making her feel guilty, "I know how awful that Professor Slughorn can be".

"Don't worry Dora" came her father's voice, "I'm sure you did your best, we're still very proud of you"

"Ha" laughed Tonks throwing the letter at her mum, "tricked you!" she giggled, "five O's. I made it in" she smiled at their shocked faces and ran from the room upstairs.

Her parents looked at each other for a moment and then down at the letter. They burst out laughing with her.

After they had all finally composed themselves it was time for breakfast, so Ted broke into the champagne and Tonks into the chocolate.

"Don't you think it's a bit early for that?" came her mother voice from the hall.

Tonks looked up at her father. He looked down at her.

"Nahhhhh…" they replied at the same time and continued eating.

"This is a celebration" came her father's voice, "It's not every day your only child gets into the auror academy! You just wait Andromeda" he smiled, "wait until your family hear about this, they'll be so envious there pure blood prejudices won't be able to handle it!"

"That's what I'm afraid of" came the reply out of there earshot, "that's exactly what I'm afraid of Ted"

* * *

**Author's Note- Yay Tonks made it into the auror academy! Hooray, Hurrah! As next chapter is the bi thought I'd wrap the whole school side of things up, so next chapter is the beginning of her at auror academy training :). **

**Thank-you,**

**JessAndFriend – That's cool how you do gymnastics, I'm so inflexible that it's ridiculous!**

**HP JamesBond – Ballet! Wow do you do point? It looks really graceful but my friend told me that it's quite painful! Don't worry I used to hate running too, but the more you do the easier it becomes and the more you actually enjoy it (at least this is what I found).**

**Sparkle Shine – Wow you do horse-riding! I'm so jealous, I always wanted to learn but my mum never let me :( Probably for good reason too because I'd probably kill myself, I'm a bit clumsy like Tonks.**

**Xxrunnin-wit-pandasxX – Don't worry if you trip at graduation, maybe someone gorgeous like Remus will catch you! Ha ha, it's cool that you like to sing, I do to, but my actual ability is 0 (seriously I'm so off note that it's not even funny) actually I get weird looks from other drivers when I'm singing in the car, but I mostly sing just to see if other people will look ha ha… it's funny to see their face!**

**JellyBeaan007 – Cricket is awesome! I love watching it too and I get to go for free cause I'm a member, so sometimes I just sit there and do my homework cause I want a change of scenery (I'm a bit crazy) and dance is definitely a sport, it's so exhausting all that jumping around!**

**Mary – If you trip at graduation a handsome Remus will catch you* ha ha I'm glad you like soccer, I used to play and I had a great time, except I was never any good so when I'd try to get the ball of people I'd just end up getting bruises on my shins ha ha ! and I got to old for it :(**

***no guarantees please don't' sue if you end up in casualty, **

**And Today's Lucky question:**

**What's your faveourite Pokémon? (Yep I'm a nerd!)**

**I love Lapras and charmander! Too cute!**

**Anyway, Happy Dreaming **

**Xx PrincessDreamGirl**


	40. Chapter 40

**In Which Tonks Gets Lost**

Tonks looked down nervously at the letter in her hand once more. It definitely said the second floor and according to the sign on the wall she was definitely _on_ the second floor. But where was the aurors office?

She had to admit that the map on the letter wasn't exactly that helpful.

Tonks looked down at the letter again. It just didn't make sense. Maybe if she just kept walking. Tonks stepped forward.

C-R-A-S-H

She felt her hip swell up in pain as she stepped into the way of some sort of metal cart.

A man jumped out to help her.

"I'm so sorry" he apologized helping her up, "You sort of stepped out of nowhere"

"That's okay it's my fault" smiled Tonks brushing herself off, "I'm terribly clumsy"

There was a slightly awkward pause where none of them knew what to say.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the auror office is?" asked Tonks.

He smiled looking down at her letter.

"I do actually I'm an auror, John Dawlish" he held out his hand and she shook it,

"I'm Tonks, I'm here for my interview" he smiled,

"Good we always need more young female aurors, I'm afraid we're mostly just a group of old grumpy men"

Tonks laughed, she was beginning to like him already.

"Sometimes I reckon they should induct you straight away if you can manage to find the auror offices by yourself" he smiled as Tonks followed him.

Finally they came to a door that read 'Auror's Offices'

Tonks couldn't help but gasp when he opened it. It wasn't what she expected. Inside was a large open room, with a series of open cubicles. There were files being sent from cubicle to cubicle and there was a strong sent of coffee in the room. There was also posters lining the cubicles, some were showing pictures of known criminals, other had maps and various clippings from the Daily Prophet.

Tonks was surprised that for such an important line of work the offices were so old. After all the auror office was practically the heart of the Ministry.

"Okay who ate my lunch?" came a deep voice from behind one of the cubicles. There was a series of laughter coming from another.

Tonks looked up at Dawlish, who rolled his eyes,

"I'm gonna kill you Proudfoot" came the same voice again. But this just made the voice laugh harder. Tonks watched as the man sent a stinging jinx at him.

Tonks tried not to laugh as she continued following Dawlish. She suddenly felt at ease, it wasn't scary or strict, it was just like Hogwarts really.

Finally they came to the correct cubicle that was written down on her letter, she waited outside for a moment while Dawlish had a quick word to the man inside. She tried to ignore the screaming pictures of Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange on the wall, they were hardly comforting.

A moment later Dawlish returned.

"Scrimgeour will see you now" he smiled, Tonks gulped she didn't know that she would be seeing Rufus Scrimgeour; the head of the auror office. "Good luck Tonks, see you round"

"Bye" replied Tonks nervously stepping into the cubicle.

"I'm Scrimgeour" smiled the lanky looking man from behind the desk.

"Tonks" she smiled back shaking his hand.

"Well Tonks, I've read your application form and understand that you'd like to become an auror."

Tonks nodded.

"Good, good and I see that you've received excellent result" he looked down at the file in front of him. Tonks gulped as she thought about the fight she'd started in the charms corridor and begin to silently wish that she hadn't.

"Very well then" he smiled looking up, "I've got one last test for you"

Tonks froze, "They never told me that I was doing another test" she felt her voice rise an octave.

"Good" he replied, "There not supposed to know, you can't study for it, it's just an aptitude test to see how well you react under pressure. It's also so that we can pair you up with the appropriate mentor during your Auror placements. But you won't be doing much practical work to begin with."

Tonks secretly hoped that she'd get Dawlish.

Nodding she sat down at the desk in the corner of the office and began the test. Surprisingly it wasn't that difficult, most of the questions relied on her common sense and most of them asked what she would do given various situations. After 40 minutes Tonks put her quill down, she felt like she had done very well.

"Thank-you Tonks" smiled Scrimgeour as he took her test. "Your time table will be sent out by owl sometime later in the week and classes will begin next week, but for now you're free to go"

Tonks smiled and got up to leave knocking over the paper bin as she left.

"Thanks for everything sir" she tried the best to pick up the bin but ended up tripping over the corner of the chair leg.

Scrimgeour just smiled at her, she had quite the personality. "Don't worry about it Tonks, I'll fix it up later"

Tonks smiled gratefully,

"Take care Tonks"

Tonks hurriedly left the room embarrassed and red faced. At least her clumsiness wouldn't come as a shock to him later on, still it was hardly an appropriate trait of an auror.

By the time Tonks had got home and talked to her parents, she practically ran upstairs and began to furiously scribble out a letter.

_Dear Gem,_ (she smiled as she used his nickname)

_How has the first week of holidays been treating you? Are you home from Hogwarts yet? Sorry I haven't written to you sooner, I've been very busy with all this auror stuff. I don't know if you know, but I got accepted into the auror program! Yes that's right, you heard correctly, I GOT ACCEPTED! I'm so relieved that all my hard work paid off!_

_I had my first interview with them today, other than the fact that I got lost, accidentally knocked over one of the aurors and tripped over my own chair when I was leaving, I think everything went okay. _

_BUT… I don't start study till next week, so… you're free to take me on a date any day. Don't think I've forgotten that you promised. I've been looking forward to it all week. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Your girl Nymphadora_

_P.S. Mum wants to know when you can come round for dinner some time?_

Tonks sealed the envelope with a lick and attached it to Herald's leg. She gave him a small pat on his head before he flew away. Tonks didn't want to admit it but she was so excited to see him and Tonks never got excited about dates. But then again Remus was hardly your average man.

* * *

**Author's Note – Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, glad to hear that you're all Pikachu lovers like me!**

**Shirapp, Mary, JellyBeaan007, Sparkle Shine, Random Person With No Name, JessAndFriend (sorry about the spelling – just a bad habit), SamanthaCBlack18 and HP JamesBond!**

**Now, my question for you today:**

**What's your favorite word?**

**Mine is Incognito, which means to have one's identity concealed. **

**I just love saying it over and over again!**

**Anyway, Happy Reading,**

**PrincessDreamGirl**


	41. Chapter 41

**In Which Nights Are Purple And Love Is Deep**

* * *

**Author's Note – Sorry for the update delay, I've just gone back to uni and life is a bit crazy at the moment. I also got a new job to top everything off so I'm really really sorry if updates are a bit slower from now until the holidays, but I'll try to update at least once every two weeks**

* * *

Tonks tapped her foot on the ground and chewed her nail nervously. She glanced at her favorite weird sister's watch. He was late.

He was 10 minutes late…

Tonks pulled out his letter from her bag and read over it again.

_Dear Nymphadora,_

_I'm so proud of you for getting into the auror program, I knew you'd get in, I was absolutely convinced. I'm glad your first day went well, it sounds like you've impressed everyone; including me. You're growing up to be an amazing woman. _

_It makes me want to shout from the roof that I taught a girl who's going to be an auror, that I'm going out on a date with a girl who's going to be an auror! Ha ha now I'm smiling all goofily, thinking about how crazy this all seems. _

_I won't embarrass you though, I'll just be one of those people who secretly sits in the corner of pubs and smiles when they think of you. _

_The holidays are treating me well thanks, but the full moon is playing havoc with my joints. I swear my knees have never creaked so loudly._

_Yeah I'm back at home, tucked away in muggle east London. It's not a very nice area, but then again I am a werewolf, what more should I expect? I'm hardly the height of social acceptance myself. _

_I thought maybe we could go for a date at 6:00 on Wednesday night, how does that suit you? There's a nice muggle restaurant that I want to show you. Maybe if we meet in the park across for the Leaky Cauldron? Do you know where that is?_

_I still can't believe you want to go out with me even though I've got a furry little problem. You must be mad, but then again all the best people are._

_Can't wait to see you._

_Your Gem_

_P.S Any time is fine for dinner with your family, whenever your mum isn't busy. _

Tonks looked up again peeping around her. She definitely had the right time and the right place. So where was he?

Maybe he'd decided not to come after all.

Maybe he'd realised that he didn't want to get involved with some crazy hormonal metamorphosis.

Tonks sighed sitting down on the closest bench. She didn't really blame him, she probably wouldn't go out with herself if she was in his position.

After all she wasn't pretty and she definitely wasn't graceful. She was the type of girl who would trip, spill food and was always saying the wrong things at the wrong time.

And just as she lost all hope of the possibility of him showing up…

There he came walking down the street. Tonks felt her knees turn to jelly as he looked up at her and smiled. She had never seen him look so happy, she had never seen a man with as rich a pair of chocolate brown eyes as him.

Suddenly Tonks was very grateful that she was already sitting down, she knew she would have fallen if she was standing.

As he approached her Tonks felt time slow down, every bounce of his slightly windswept hair, catching in the sun. Tonks stood up to greet him, with great anticipation she rushed forward.

Slowly she felt her foot stumble on the crack in the pavement. She placed her other foot out to save her, but overcompensated causing her overbalance and within seconds she was stumbling face first into the ground.

Tonks winced, bracing herself for the fall.

But the fall didn't come, only a pair of warm familiar hands.

"Careful" he chuckled steadying her and helping her up.

Tonks flushed a deep shade of red and began to recover her composure. "I'm so sorry" blurted out Tonks, "I don't know why I keep falling into you"

"There there Nymphadora" replied Remus patting her shoulder lightly, "You're alright, don't worry about it, I trip all the time on those silly gaps" he lied smiling down at her.

Tonks looked unconvinced.

"Sorry I'm so late" he continued, "I brought you something"

"You didn't have to get me anything - -" Tonks looked down and gasped at the daffodil he was holding out to her. She didn't know how he knew, but it was her favorite flower.

He smiled mysteriously, "I grew it myself on my balcony, I wanted to congratulate you on your owls"

Tonks smelt it, taking in its delicate sweetness.

"I didn't know you were a herbologist?" smiled Tonks.

"I'm not really, but I like a good flower" he held out his arm and Tonks took it.

"So, where are we going?" she asked as he lead her down the street.

"I thought we could go to a muggle restaurant, how does Chinese sound?"

"Mmm…perfect" replied Tonks licking her lips.

Tonks followed him leaning in slightly closer than necessary to warm her bare forearms against his brown jacket.

After walking a few blocks he pulled her down a small street and into a rather ordinary looking restaurant.

Tonks gasped as she walked in. She knew it was a muggle shop but she couldn't help but be amazed, it was just like magic, bigger on the inside than it looked. The ceiling was covered in red lanterns, the tables with candles and Tonks couldn't help but notice the similarities between it and the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry it's not very exciting" he apologized, "I didn't want to take you anywhere we would be seen"

Tonks smiled, "Don't be sorry it's lovely" she marvelled looking at the floating lanterns that covered the roof. "Where did you find this place?"

"I came here with my parents when I graduated, it's rather a nice little place"

Tonks nodded still amazed. She blushed as he helped her into her seat, reaching out for her napkin Tonks accidentally knocked the table candle setting the table cloth alight. And before she knew it her napkin had burst into flames.

Panicking, Tonks poured her glass of water out onto the table. Tonks sighed as the fire was quenched, leaving behind a wet table cloth. Remus just laughed as Tonks held her head in her hands.

It didn't help that she was so nervous, she was already ridiculously clumsy to begin with.

"I'm sooo sorry" apologized Tonks shaking her head, "I swear I'm not normally this clumsy. I think I'm just nervous"

"It's alright Tonks" he smiled putting his hands on her shoulders and squeezing her slightly, "this is probably my first real date in years, if that makes you feel any better"

Tonks smiled slightly, "me too"

As Tonks mused through the menu she tried not to smile at him but she couldn't help but throw him shy glances and she blushed when she realised, he was throwing her glances too.

Awkwardly Tonks picked up her jasmine tea and took a large gulp, scalding her tongue slightly.

Professor lupin smiled, at his own tea leaves swirling in his cup.

"I always did hate Divination, afraid I fell asleep one day after full moon. Don't think Professor Trelawney liked me too much after that."

Tonks laughed, "Was she always like that?"

"Like what?" he asked.

Tonks held her arms up sticking her fingers out at odd angles, "Borden your minds" she gasped in her best Trelawney voice.

Remus laughed trying his best not to choke on his tea. He wiped his face on his napkin, taking a few seconds to recover.

"Pretty much, I forgot how much fun we used to have in divination class." He scratched his head trying to remember, "James and Sirius used to play bridge with her tarot cards when she wasn't looking" he chuckled, "and James used to pretend to be abducted by aliens during astronomy."

Tonks let out a hearty laugh before he continued,

"We even bought her a box of muggle fortune cookies before we graduated."

"I see" laughed Tonks raising her eyebrows, "and what did they say?"

Remus raised his hands up imitating her earlier gasping voice, "You…" he held out his hands lightly brushing them across her cheek, "…are in grave danger"

Tonks laughed rolling her eyes.

They ordered their meals and within minutes they were tucking into rice, honey chicken and beef with black bean sauce.

"So?" asked Tonks, "what are you doing now that you've finished teaching?"

Remus paused reluctantly but he knew he'd have to tell her sooner or later. "Well, it's not much" he paused, "I'm a werewolf so work isn't that easy to come by" he paused again, "but I got a small job working in a muggle library"

"That's great Gem" she smiled breaking into a grin and punching him playfully on the arm. "I'm so proud of you"

Relief swept through him when he realised that she wasn't disappointed.

"Thanks, not as exciting as your job"

"Codswallop" gushed Tonks, "wasn't it you who told me that it doesn't matter what you do it's how you do it?"

"Yeah, yeah" sighed Remus suddenly regretting spilling out his heart to her.

After finishing her banana split, Tonks let out a hefty sigh at her full stomach.

"Thank-you Remus" she smiled at his first name, practically giggling at her informality. "It was absolutely wonderful"

Tonks felt her heart flutter as he leaned forward and wiped some ice-cream off her lip, placing it in his own mouth.

Tonks smiled as she watched him flush a deep red. "Hey!" she smiled cheekily, "I was saving that for later"

Remus just gave a deep chuckle making Tonks smile even wider.

After giving up fighting and having money thrust at him he allowed Tonks to pay for her share of the meal. But he didn't let the argument stop and they left the restaurant bickering like an old couple.

"Honestly Remus" she snuggled into his arms closer as they walked back to her house. "It's not like I can't afford to pay for myself"

"I know that Nym-pha-dora" he smiled dragging out her name. "It's called being polite"

Tonks rolled her eyes,

"Screw being polite, it's about men thinking that there better than women and that we're too pathetic to be able to look after ourselves" argued Tonks.

"No it's not" retorted Remus silently laughing at her not red hair, "it's tradition, it's shows that we care"

"Oh yes and you're just soooo old fashioned Gem" she muttered sarcastically winking at him and ruffling his hair playfully.

Remus just laughed.

"Looks like you'll just have to ask me out again some time to make it up to me."

He smiled. "Alright then Nymphadora Tonks" she smiled as he said her name so tenderly. "Will you be willing to sacrifice your pride and go on another date with me?"

"I suppose, if I must" laughed Tonks staring up at him with twinkling eyes.

It seemed that just when the date had started it was already time to say goodbye. She stood outside her parents flat, whispering so as not to wake them. She didn't really want to be caught coming home with a boy when she had informed them that she was just going out with friends.

"Well this is me" she smiled sadly playing with a loose curl around her neck and letting go of him.

He smiled back with so much love that Tonks felt her chest explode.

"You'd better owl me first thing tomorrow morning" she smiled.

"Any excuse to talk to you" he smirked.

Tonks stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment too long, looking at him with an expectant gave in her eyes. As if she had been anticipating this moment all night.

But Remus made no move and Tonks swore for a moment that he wasn't going to kiss her goodbye. And then suddenly he swept forward in one exhilarating motion and placing a warm sweet kiss on his cheek, pulling her in for a tight embrace.

"Bye" she managed to gasp out feebly, as she fumbled with the lock and rushed inside, giving him one small and shy glance before she shut the door.

Tonks leant against the back of her door and felt her legs collapse under her. Sliding down to the floor she felt her heart fluttering madly as she reminded herself to breath. There was no doubt in her mind that he had no idea just how special his kisses were.

* * *

**Author's Note – Hey everyone, hope you liked this chapter! And I hope you all checked out the new Pottermore Info up on Remus Lupin, it was really interesting to read all about him and his parents growing up! So make sure you check it out!**

**Thanks you for all your wonderful reviews, I just hope you can find it in your wonderful hearts to forgive me for the late updates!**

**So thanks, Mary, Letswilhelm (ha ha I love that you like the word farewell – I never really thought about it before but now that you mention it, I realise how cool the word sounds. I don't think I'll ever use the word bye again – I'm only ever going to say farewell from now on!), JellyBeaan007 :), Sparkle Shine (wow – love the word spoofie, kinda reminds me of poufy dresses!), Random Person With No Name (derp – is cool!), Doralupin86 (Thanks :)), TVDobsessesion106 (Glad you like it :) and Glad you love Remadora!), HPJamesBond, JessAndFriend (thanks for the long review :) – Quirky is a great word! Hadn't thought of that!), Shirapp (wow your words are so long! I love that you know how to spell them – because mine is atrocious!) and Ayshanesinovia (Must say, I love foreign words too!)**

**Anyway thanks for reading everyone!**

**And Farewell**

**xxPrincessDreamGirl :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**In Which Tonks Makes An Accidental Mistake**

It was a hot summer's day, the kind that made your fringe stick to your forehead, made your ice-cream melt and made you feel like you were drowning in your own sweat. Needless to say, Tonks wasn't too happy about it, the ministry was in desperate need of some cooling charms, not to mention that the elevator stunk and that the guy in front of her who was hanging on currently had his arm pit in her face and had oh-so-kindly decided not to wear deodorant today. Tonks bit her tongue to stop herself letting off a few loose words.

Finally after Tonks had reached the third floor, she made her way to her first auror lesson; even though the last thing she wanted to do was to sit in some hot, dingy, air confined classroom for the next few hours. Heaving open the heavy wooden doors (that looked practically ancient), Tonks made her way inside only to find that it was even hotter in the classroom. Clearly they'd never heard of ventilation back then. Tonks sighed and looked around, despite the grand entrance it wasn't exactly a very big room, there were a few desks, a few complicated looking charts on the wall and a large blackboard at the front of the room.

Despite having gone to Hogwarts, Tonks didn't recognise anyone, most people seemed a lot older than her and it was the first time, that the possibility of other British Wizarding schools came to mind. It was in that moment that Tonks suddenly realized how nervous she was.

Stumbling her way in and bumping her bag on a few chairs, Tonks took a seat near the middle and pretended to busy herself with getting out a pen and quill. For a second Tonks courageously looked around for a new friend, she wanted to see a smile, perhaps someone who could introduce themselves to her; even if she was too shy (After all she was in Hufflepuff). But nobody smiled back. Everybody seemed to be ignorant to her. Tonks cringed as she noticed a smart, blotchy looking girl in the front row reading from a very advanced looking textbook.

They hadn't even had their first lecture yet and Tonks already felt left behind.

But just as Tonks was feeling all her resolve slip and the need to uncharacteristically give up before she had even started, a horrific site burst through the door causing Tonks to forget everything.

There in the doorway was an older looking man, with red frazzled hair, a bulging glass eye and a wooden leg that made a terrible scraping noise as he walked.

Instantly the mumbles stopped and the room fell silent. Tonks could tell he was someone important.

She briefly watched the girl in the front row, who was still reading and hadn't noticed the man enter.

"Textbooks won't help you out there in the real world girl" he bellowed loudly making her jump in shock.

The girl turned a deep shade of crimson and looked as if she was about to burst into tears, but the man didn't seem to notice. He continued to make his way to the blackboard and scribbled his name up in messy jagged writing.

"I'm Moody" he bellowed, "Some call me mad-eye" he indicated at his glass eye, "got hit by a rather nasty curse one day, my eye was ripped right out of its socket" he growled, looking rather angry and ignoring the terrified faces around the room. "So now I've got a glass one, but it doesn't bother me" He paused for a second, contemplating something. "That's the sacrifice you make sometimes as an auror. But it's mighty useful" he continued, "I don't miss much now, so I don't want any funny business from you" he warned them. Tonks felt incredibly vulnerable as his eye flicked around his head, taking in the room before continuing.

"Your first year will mostly consist of learning. You'll have a few theory classes but more and more practical classes as the year goes on. By the time you're in your second and third year you'll be individually assigned a mentor to guide you, until they decide that you're finally ready to graduate as a real auror.

This year you'll have me for advanced magical combat, Dawlish for stealth and tracking", Tonks smiled as she recognised him as the man she had met last week. "You'll have Savage for concealment and disguise and you'll have Williams for Potions and their antidotes."

There was a slight murmur from the back of the room; as a boy sniggered to his friend.

Mad-eye looked up from his notes with a death glare and sent a difficult looking curse to the back of the room, missing the boy by mere centre meters.

Everyone winced.

Apparently not only could he see through walls but he could also hear extremely well too. Tonks hadn't even heard a word the boy had said.

"I don't care if it's 40 degrees or minus 40" mad-eye boomed looking slightly murderous. "If you can't survive a few hours of this heat without complaining then I don't know how you're ever going to be an auror. If it's too hot for you, then you know where the door is. It's not school, you don't have to be here if you don't want too. I'm not a death eater am I?" Tonks swore that his voice was making the viles in the potions cabinet shake. "I'm not holding you in here against your will."

The boy mumbled a small apology.

"Anyone else got a problem?" his mad-eye flickered in every direction while Tonks pretended not to be too grossed out.

"Alright then everybody up, clear the tables away" he ordered, Tonks got up surprised to be starting so quickly. "I want to see where you're all out and what I've got to work with for the next three years", he pulled his wand out from his cloak.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE" he yelled,

Tonks was glad that she wasn't the only one who had jumped.

"That's rule number one"

Tonks laughed silently as the blotchy girl from earlier attempted to write it down.

"It's the only rule to duelling" he finished. "Pair up, and begin fighting. I'll take it in turns to come round and duel with each one of you".

Within minutes he had them duelling and Tonks was glad to see that despite the impression that the girl had given off, she seemed to be having a mighty difficult time keeping up with mad-eyes hexes.

In fact everyone was round about at the same level.

That was until it was Tonks's turn with mad-eye. Tonks gulped as he began firing a range of curses at her. Auror training was definitely not like Hogwarts. At Hogwarts it had always been about defending yourself, you never attacked with dangerous spells, clearly that had changed.

Tonks fought to keep off his spells until her sides ached. She struggled curse by curse, hex by hex, merely hanging on by her teeth.

A few people had turned to watch as the fight became more interesting.

But Tonks could feel herself slipping, just like everyone else. Her arms were killing her, her shins were covered in bruises and her wrist was caked in blood from a newly formed wound.

Suddenly, she felt herself slip and then overbalance, she was going down and it wasn't because he had actually hit her. Tonks felt like she would have laughed had the circumstances not been as they were. She couldn't help but feel frustrated, she didn't want to be just like everyone else, she didn't want to be just another defeated girl, she wanted to be different, she wanted to be special and now she was falling.

Tonks felt her reflexes kick in, her arm reached around in a way that she didn't even know was her own and before she'd known what she was doing, a bright pink hex flashed from her wand, Tonks didn't even know what the hex was. It was an automatic response and Tonks was suddenly very glad that the spell had missed him by inches, things could have got very nasty very quickly. Mad-eye must have known something though because instead of finishing her off, he stopped fighting and began looking at her puzzlingly.

Tonks was glad though, perhaps it was the only time her clumsiness had ever saved her.

He looked down at her properly, as if seeing her for the first time, by this point she was laying on the ground awkwardly so he leant over and helped her up.

Tonks looked guilty, she didn't have the heart to tell him that the whole thing was actually a total fluke.

"What's your name lass?" he barked at her.

"Tonks" she replied briskly.

"I don't remember seeing anybody by that name on the list"

"It's Nymphadora Tonks actually" she replied ignoring the glare from the other students as her hair turned red. "But don't you dare call me that or I'll hex you" she threatened before she could stop herself and remind herself that she was taking to **the** mad-eye Moody.

Tonks could have sworn that perhaps he wouldn't have taken that comment to nicely and that maybe he would be angry at her like he had been with everyone else, but Tonks was surprised when she heard a rough laugh coming from his mouth.

"I like you Tonks" he said plainly, "you've got a bit of spunk, you're going to fit in here nicely".

Tonks wanted to reply with something witty, but instead her mouth just opened and closed like a flustered goldfish.

"I saw you're aptitude results the other day" he continued, "You did well"

Tonks sighed in relief.

"Except that you trust people too much" he smirked as he sent her a simple disarming spell and snatched her wand from the air.

"Why didn't you beat me when you had the chance? You need to be more vigilant, you never know who a false imposter is. You need to scan all the time. Even when you're not expecting it."

There was a slightly awkward silence when Tonks still wondered if he was expecting her to answer his question.

"That goes for the rest of you" yelled Mad-eye, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE"

After a few more battles, Mad-eye had finished with everyone.

"I'll see you all tomorrow for class bright and early. Get some ice packs on those bruises. If you think today was hard you'll learn quickly enough tomorrow" he finished uncaringly.

Tonks just smiled, she felt strangely proud of herself. Something she'd never really felt before. Somehow, the heat of the day now suddenly didn't seem as important as it had earlier.

As Tonks walked home she couldn't help but think that despite the difficulty of potions or the fun of concealment and disguise, none of her other teachers were going to be as exciting as mad-eye was…

* * *

**Author's Note – I'm really sorry that it's been so long… Uni is busy… and I'm really sorry that there was no Remus/Tonks moments :( but hey at least she got to meet mad-eye! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter :)**

**Guest, Mcaquabeast (Don't worry I love long reviews! That's really cool that you're from Germany! I learnt a bit of German at primary school, and I've always wanted to go there for your Oktoberfest, I'm so jealous!), ThisLoveHasNoCeiling (Thanks again for all the reviews!), JellyBeaan007, JessAndFriend (ha ha yeah I didn't mean Borden, I meant Broaden opps… but thanks for picking up on my spelling mistakes :) I'm still surprised that a few of you have stuck with this story from the beginning :) It means a lot!), Letswilhelm (I'm sooooooooooo sorry that I haven't update in ages! I'm not meaning to kill you on purpose ha ha! And I totally agree, I need a Remus for my Tonks!), Moony and Tonks (Thanks for reviewing!) and luck last Shirapp (thanks :) sorry for the update delay)!**

**And the question I want to ask you guys this time:**

**What's your most annoying habit? **

**I think mine is the fact that I tend to cut people off when they are talking :( I just get so excited and have to blurt out whatever it is in my head because if I don't say it, I'll forget it forever. I think my friends find it really quite annoying ha ha… Lucky I can't to do that to you guys on fan-fiction!**

**Anyways,**

**Happy chocolate-eating :) **

**PrincessDreamGirl xx**


	43. Chapter 43

**In Which Remus Lupin Comes To Dinner**

"Nymphadora", sighed Andromeda for what felt like the fiftieth time. "You can't wear that to dinner. We're having Professor Lupin over for dinner remember?"

"But I love my weird sisters T-shirt" wined Tonks, "Remus doesn't mind, he always likes quirky things like that"

"Don't call him that" replied Andromeda,

"Don't call him what?" asked Tonks, fending ignorance.

"Don't call him Remus, he's your Professor, show him a bit of respect".

Tonks felt herself counting to ten, "He doesn't mind mum" she sighed then continued. "If he wants to see us, then he can eat dinner with us and if he wants to see our clothes then he can eat dinner in the wardrobe. Besides you've met him mum, he's not that shallow, he never wears fancy clothes himself"

Andromeda sent her a death glare and Tonks knew that she didn't have a choice.

"Just because you don't like to dress up doesn't mean it's not polite to dress up on occasion."

"Fine" mumbled Tonks out of the corner of her mouth,

"What was that?" asked her mother.

Tonks sighed, she was really milking it for all that it was worth.

"You win!" muttered Tonks sarcastically rolling her eyes, "I hope your happy now! Humph"

"Very"

"But you're not forcing me to wear that darn, floral dress again" Tonks shuddered, boy had that been an experience that she didn't want to repeat any time soon.

Tonks began trudging upstairs silently cursing under her breath.

"None of that rude business young lady" called her mother after her, "and watch the hair!"

"You'd think I was a bad kid or something!"

Tonks burst open her wardrobe, merlin only knew why her parents wanted to have dinner with Remus Lupin. But then again she supposed, who wouldn't want to have dinner with someone like him. He was kind, funny and could hold a good conversation. Tonks began to search through her wardrobe, clothes flying in all directions, she owned absolutely nothing appropriate that her mother would approve of and Tonks was not wearing that darn dress that was stuffed away at the back. Finally Tonks pulled on a plain blue looking top, which she still hated but was good enough for her mum. She still refused to change the colour of her hair.

There was noise downstairs and Tonks could only assume that he had arrived.

She looked at herself one last time in the mirror and cringed silently as she went to greet him.

Tonks watched him round the corner in the reflection of the mirror. He was smiling adorably and he had on a nice pair of dark suit pants and a plain shirt, 'clearly' thought Tonks 'his mother had much better taste in fashion'.

Remus's face must have lit up when he saw Tonks in the mirrors reflection, because suddenly her mother was dragging her round the corner by her arm. Tonks couldn't help but feel annoyed that her parents were treating her so much like a child. She wasn't a child anymore, she was 18 for merlin's sake and Remus was the last person she wanted to be a child around.

Tonks could do little but stare up into his rich chocolate brown eyes.

"Well… Say hello Nymphadora" prompted her mother.

"Evening Professor" she smirked at him.

"I'm not your Professor anymore" he smiled back thinking of the last time he'd seen her when he'd kissed her on the cheek, "call me Remus".

Tonks sent a smile at her mum, but Andromeda was too busy watching the twinkle in Remus's eye as he smiled at Tonks.

"You look lovely Nymphadora", smiled Remus in such a way that told Tonks he knew her mother had constructed her choice of clothes.

"See" her mother nudged her, giving her a smug smile and positively beaming, "I told you, you look so much nicer when you're not wearing that ridiculous punk gear. Now if you'd just put a bit of make up on and get your hair out of your face…" she took a step closer to Tonks, who took a step back and proceeded to trip over the carpet.

"It's not punk gear" replied Tonks rolling her eyes, "clearly it's called military chic"

Ted and Remus both Chuckled, then proceeded to help her up. Her mother chose to ignore this comment.

After they had all been seated and dinner had been served, Tonks began to feel incredibly uncomfortable sitting so close to Remus but unable to say anything. Particularly because of the way she kept accidentally brushing her leg against his then retracting it when it began to get too close. In fact it became so ridiculous almost to the point where Tonks could barely swallow normally.

At least nobody else seemed to notice.

"So Nymphadora?" asked Remus politely, "how's auror training going?"

Tonks almost knocked her plate of the table as she tried to cut her meat, clearly her dad had overcooked it again. Poor Remus, it wasn't very nice for a normal person who liked there meat well done, let alone someone who liked his meat rare. Tonks composed herself trying to cut her meat from another angle.

"It's okay, a lot harder than I thought. Plus I think mad-eye's trying to kill us, honestly the way he fires his hexes, reckon' he's got a bit of an anger issue."

"I'm sure you're doing wonderfully Nymphadora, you can always ask me to help you with something if you're that stuck. Besides" he continued in his quest to become the most caring and understanding person that ever walked the planet, "I think moody does that to all his first years, I've heard he just like to knock a bit of sense into you, he likes to earn a bit of respect. He's still a good man where it counts." He smiled at her and she became so lost in his gaze that she dropped her fork under the table and had to go down to retrieve it.

"How's your new job going Remus?" she asked biting her tongue to stop herself from calling him Gem. "Remus is working in the London Library" she gushed proudly.

A series of "Congratulations" and cheers broke out from her parent's. This calls for a toast exclaimed Ted getting up and holding his freshly poured champagne in the air.

"To Remus" yelled Ted. Tonks smiled as Remus began turning bright red, "a kind hearted man, a moral man, the best teacher _according to Dora anyway_" he mumbled out the corner of his mouth in Tonks's direction making her turn bright red too. "And to the greatest literary wizard of all time". Remus tried his best to protest against this but was drowned out by Ted's voice. Tonks became suspicious as too how much he'd had to drink before dinner. Her father never acted like this with anyone. "May all your future endeavours succeed" he finished.

"Too Remus" they all chorused.

Tonks gave a small giggle at how shy he was looking and after much talk about a range of different topics from the weather to the latest Carla Clark House Cleaning Hex, the night was coming to a bitter-sweet end.

"Well Remus" said Ted shaking his hand, "it's been a great night, we should do this again sometime"

"Sure" he replied.

"How about the 15th next month?" asked Andromeda clearly meaning to keep Ted's word.

For a split second Tonks, saw an emotion flash across his face. It was something she had never seen before, it was so quick she doubted that her parents would have seen it but it was definitely "a look". It was almost like a look of panic or worry, it was almost like a look of fear.

Suddenly it then clicked in Tonks's mind, the 15th was a full moon.

"Uhh the 15th is no good for us" lied Tonks quickly, covering for Remus. "Aren't we going to watch the holly harpies play the cannons that day?"

"But Dora," interrupted Ted, "I'm pretty sure that wasn't until the 22nd"

"No it wasn't" argued Tonks getting frustrated, "the tickets clearly said the…"

"Anyway it doesn't matter" cut in Andromeda, "we'll just have to owl"

Remus agreed and mouthed a silent thank-you to Tonks when her parents weren't looking.

They all waved good-bye as he left and Tonks waved goodbye with her family, ignoring the cold patch on her cheek we he would normally have kissed her goodnight. All she could think was that Remus Lupin must like her an awful lot, to have put up with her parents for the entire night.

* * *

**Author's Note – Sorry It's been too long! Uni life has been really hectic at the moment, hopefully it will get better soon! Thank-you everyone who reviewed / followed last chapter, I can't believe people are still reading this sad pathetic excuse for a story ha ha!**

**Thanks so much: **

**Batty – nice boggart :) reading that kinda spooks me out too! Thanks **

**Random Person With No Name – I'm so jealous, I wish I could blow bubble gum! Oahhh can you crack your neck? It's always really funny when people do that during an exam and everyone kinda cringes! Ha ha gotta love those moments :)**

**NymphadoracallmeTonks – Oh man! I do that to, (cut people off when I'm walking) all the time, mostly because I'm impatient and I get stuck behind some really slow walker! I do this think where I pretend that I'm in some kind of spy movie, then I try and reach the other side of the crowded corridor without touching anyone and running as fast as I can ha ha… but I'm a clutz like Tonks so I normally end up stepping on people's toes and stuff and taking even longer than if I just walked normally ha ha… at least I get to meet new people :)**

**Letswilhelm – I think I'm going to officially steal your expression, "heart attack of happiness" it's so cute! I'm sorry my updates are so slow at the moment, but hey! I'm on holidays in 9 weeks (and counting)! So once I'm free, expect constant heart attacks of happiness!**

**Shirapp – Thank-you, my most faithful reviewer!**

**JellyBeaan007 – I don't know when this story is ever going to finish! Ha ha only when there is either a). Nothing else to write about or b). no body left reading the story :)**

**Ayshanesinovia – Epp! You have a mini Rubik's Cube! THAT'S SO COOL! There really fun!**

**JessAndFriend – Sounds like you have OCD my friend ha ha! My best friends like that too! That's sound kind of painful how you can dislocate your thumb! **

**Guest – Sorry I'll try to update asap**

**Question for today : What's your faveourite Mario bros. character?**

**I like Yoshi!**

**Anyway happy dreaming,**

**Xx PrincessDreamGirl**


End file.
